the Dragon's Fire and the War God's Dagger
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Karia Kuro and Sari Fukiomi start new lives with the Date and Uesugi what challenges are lying in wait for the two? and what secrets will unfold? And we are done!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer—I do not own sengoku basara or else I'd be rich

Paragraphs in Italics are ethier other peoples point of view or a memory, dream, or flashback.

Hope you enjoy there will be more R&R

Sengoku Basara: Our Stories

Chapter1: New Life Under the Dragon's Sky-

Her steel clashed with the assassin's as they danced in the open space. Karia ducked as one ninja star came at her just missing her left eye. Karia slashed at her opponent with all three of her katanas moving in a downward strike. The assassin parried her strike with a ninjato while taking the opportunity to strike back. The assassin threw multiple ninja stars which made their marks. Karia gasped in pain and jumped back. She realized that one of the ninja stars had hit her side and cursed. Karia then chucked one of her katanas at the assassin aiming for the head. The assassin made an effort to jump back but wasn't fast enough. The katana missed the head but manage to dig into the back of its target.

Karia used her remaining katanas to push herself into a standing position and hobbled over to fetch her third weapon. She picked up the blood stained steel feeling a great deal of pity for the assassin she had just killed. The man had no clue who he was dealing with. A scream made Karia jump. She turned around to her horror; her brother had been run through by the remaining assassin. She was even more scared to see her lord Yosako had pulled her brother into the attack to save himself. Lord Yosako released his grip on her brother's arm and he fell to his knees. "Itamaru!" she screamed as she ran towards her brother. She fell down by his side and said, "Itamaru open your eyes stay with me! Itamaru you have to stay alive please!"

Lord Yosako cut down the assassin in the moment of confusion and then looked over at Itamaru. To Karia's surprise the young dying man before her did manage to open his eyes. Itamaru coughed up blood as he opened his mouth to speak. "Karia….it's alright. Karia you're a big girl now." Karia wouldn't hear it. "Itamaru no, stay with me!" Also to her surprise Itamaru smiled. With the combination of the smile and the look he had in his eyes Karia began sobbing "You idiot how can you be smiling at a time like this!" she knew the answer to this question even though he didn't answer. She knew that Itamaru was only thinking of her safety. Gradually Itamaru raised his hand to Karia's face. "My dear little sister please don't cry….. I love you Karia. I'm…..I'm sorry I have….. to leave you now my dear little sis…ter." Karia watched as her brother coughed up blood once more before his eyes closed. His and fell from her cheek to the blood stained ground.

With tears flowing from her eyes she shakily rose to a standing position. She turned to her lord with a burning anger in her eyes. "You had my brother killed to save you own life! I can't even stand to look at you. You're a monster and you are no longer my lord." Karia ran. She ran back towards the village. She passed the village gates and down the street knocking people down by accident in a rush as she went. The wounds she had taking from the throwing stars burned with pain as she ran. Finally she made it to her house. She tore the sliding shoji door open and dashed up the stairs to her room. Karia had to sit down on her bed for a moment to catch her breath and give her injuries a minute.

Karia grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed a few clothes and anything of importance into it. Once she had grabbed everything that she had thought of as important she ran back down stairs and out through the door not even bothering to slide the shoji door closed. She raced down the street towards the stables to fetch her horse. As she turned the corner she slid on a broken piece of glass. She hit the ground hard making her cry out in pain. She cursed as her hand automatically went to her side. Then she pushed herself back up and ran to her horses stall. The pain was too much for her to run any further; both the physical pain of the injuries and the pain that would scar her forever, the pain of seeing her brother die before her eyes.

She pulled herself onto her horse and grabbed the reins tightly. She urged the horse to run as fast as it could. The black stallion galloped through the streets of the village and out into the open fields beyond the village gate. As she galloped away with no general direction or destination she began to cry even harder. All she could do now was to get as far away from this place as she could.

When the moon was high she pulled her horse over and dismounted. She made a small camp with a small camp fire. She walked over to the small stream and decided that she would have fished for her dinner that night. She caught a couple of measly fish and set them on stick next to the fire. While the fished cooked she took her duffle bag and rummaged through it until she found a blanket and then pulled a blanket around her to keep warm. She ate the little fish that she had caught and then kicked dirt over her small fire pit to smother the flames. At first she thought she should do something about her injuries but then decided a moment later that she didn't really care. She then leaned back against a tree and drifted off to sleep.

_After Karia had finally gone into a deep sleep a man showed up at the small area she had stopped in. "How foolish of a girl to sleep in the rain like this. I suppose I could take her back with me and my lord can decide what to do with her later." The man shook his head at the soaking wet girl that was asleep before him. He lifted her onto her horse and made sure he had all of her belongings. He led the horse back to his village and around to the stables. Then he dismounted the girl from the animal and grabbed all of her stuff. _

_Another man approached with a questioning look. "Take the saddle and reins off of the horse and put it in one of the stables." The man never asked his question but instead followed the orders given to him. The man carried Karia and her stuff to the mansion in which he stayed. As he passed by his lord's room he noticed that the door was open and that his lord was still awake. "Kojuro who is that girl?" his lord got up and walked over to get a look at the strange girl. "I don't know my lord. I found her sleeping out in the rain and decided to bring her back here. She doesn't appear to be a spy or anything and it wouldn't be right to leave her out in the rain and cold." His lord scratched his head and said. "bring her in here she can sleep on the floor in my room." The man was surprised by his lord's offer but didn't question him._

_The man watched as his lord laid out a large pile of clothes on the floor. Then his lord motioned for him to lay the girl down and the man did as he was told. Once she had been laid down his lord covered her in a spare blanket. "Stop givin me that look she'll be fine in here. Like you said she doesn't look like a spy or an assassin. Good night Kojuro." The man nodded still unsure of how the girl might react when she woke up. Assassin or not he didn't have much of a reason to trust a girl he didn't know. "Good night lord Masamune." _

Karia woke up the next morning when she heard the voices of two men. "Well question her and find out who she is once she's awake." "Yes we need to know who this strange girl is and we also need to know why she was in our land." Karia propped herself onto her elbow and winced as the pain from her wounds resurfaced. Karia looked up at the two unfamiliar men that stood over her. "Where am I and who are you people?" Karia knew it was a typical question in this kind of situation but the information was useful. The younger looking of the two men raised an eyebrow at her question and then answered with a question of his own. "I think the real question is who are you and where did you come from?"

Karia sat all the way up and shook her head trying to wake up a little more. "My name is Karia Kuro. I come from a village about half a day's ride from here." The two men decided to sit down so Karia assumed this was going to take a while. "Can you please tell me where I am now and I would like to know your names." Karia had to force herself to be polite despite the fact that she was panicked and scared. Karia couldn't stand feeling as helpless as she did. It was the younger of the two that answered her again. "You are currently in the Date mansion and I am Masamune Date or better known as Ōshū's One- Eyed Dragon. My friend here is Kojuro Katakura or better known as the Right Eye of the Dragon. Just in case you didn't know by now I am head of Ōshū."

Ōshū's One- Eyed Dragon! Karia couldn't believe she had wound up in the mansion of the head of Ōshū! After a few moment of silence the other man, Kojuro spoke. "I found you asleep in the pouring rain last night and I figured I'd bring you back here. Why were you sleeping outside in the rain anyway?" Karia looked to the floor. Should she tell these people about the tragic event that had taken place the day before? Karia decided that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Without taking her eye's from the floor Karia replayed yesterday's events.

"Well you see the lord of the area I came from, my brother and myself were out on a walk yesterday afternoon. As we were walking a small group of two assassins attacked us. I fought one of the assassins while my brother and my former lord took on the other one. After I had disposed of the assassin I heard a scream. As I turned around I saw my former lord's hand on my brother's arm as he pulled my brother in front of him to take a blow from the second assassin. My brother was run through with a ninjato and he died shortly after." Karia stopped after mentioning the death of her brother. The pain of losing the only other family she had left slowly crept back into her heart.

The two men stared at her for quite awhile. They apparently hadn't expected something like that. Then the man named Masamune spoke up to break the silence. "Well if you ran away from home then why not stay here?" Karia stiffened. Should she stay here? She ran away from home and she didn't have any were else to go. She didn't know these people; she didn't know this area but as her brother once told her. _Sometimes taking a huge risk is a huge necessity in order to survive._ The words echoed through her head as she tried to make a decision. "Are you sure I can stay here?" The man simply nodded his head and said nothing more.

Karia gave in to the offer knowing that this guy was going to be persistent. Then Karia looked around the room until her eyes locked onto the duffle bag and swords that were neatly piled in the corner of the room. Apparently the two men followed her gaze and Masamune asked another question. "Why do you have three swords? Karia turned her head to see the man looking at her with a surprised and questioning look. Karia smirked back and said, "What you don't think a girl can handle three swords?" Her teasing tone caused him to smirk back. "Well if you want you could prove me wrong." He replied in the same teasing tone. She was glad that things were turning a bit more cheerful. Karia stood up slowly not wanting to strain her injuries anymore than she was about to. She walked over to the corner of the room and pulled her swords out of their black leather sheaths with one hand and pointed them at her challenger. "We'll duel then, Lord Masamune."

The two walked outside and Karia stopped at the porch. The place outside was amazing. The yard outside of the mansion was full of people dressed in blue armor training out by the flat area to the left, laughing with each other as they sat outside of one building eating, or riding around the track that Karia only had a glimpse of from where she stood. This place was so different from the place she had woken up to just the day before. Everyone seemed so happy here, so satisfied with their life and their job as a Date soldier. The people back in her home village were always unhappy. They complained about Yosako and the kind of leader he was. But they always hoped that her brother would change him.

Karia was snapped back to reality when lord Masamune called out her name. "Hey Karia, are gonna fight me or not get over here!" with the mention of a fight between their lord and a stranger quickly got the attention of all the Date soldiers. As Karia approached her opponent a large crowed seemed to appear in a circle. The crowd of people would sever as the ring for this little match she supposed. Lord Masamune drew all six of his swords and Karia was shocked. "Your three against my six let's see who's the better swordsmen." That smirk; much like her own Karia thought.

Karia started off faking an attack to the left. Lord Masamune raised one set of blades to block but Karia then dashed to strike his right side. So she didn't do any real damage Karia twisted her blades so that the flat side of her swords struck his right side knocking him over. Lord Masamune landed with a thud. The crowed of soldiers that were shouting out encouragement to their lord were now silent. The young dragon got back up and looked at Karia with a raised brow.

"Damn, you're pretty good. Let's see if you can do that again." Karia accepted the challenge with a cocky grin. "Well I did it the first time without much effort so sure let go for round two." Karia waited for him to make the first move this time. Seeing that Karia wasn't going to make a move lord Masamune charged. Karia was not expecting the speed of his approach, Barley raising her swords in time for a block lord Masamune smashed into her pushing her back. Karia Looked down at the slide marks in the ground to see how far he had really pushed her back.

Karia was satisfied when she looked at her new lord's frustrated face. "As you can see lord Masamune I know how to stand my ground unlike someone." Karia said teasingly. Lord Masamune Grunted in annoyance. "Shut the hell up already were not done with this battle yet." Lord Masamune charged for her again. She met him in the middle and the two clashed swords. Lightning was sparking out from their weapons as they stood at a standstill, neither one giving an inch of ground. The sparks of lighting were flaying out all around, Karia's middle sword erupted in flames forcing Masamune to jump back.

"Fire and lighting? That seems a bit unfair don't you think?" Lord Masamune flashed a smirk at Karia and right as Karia was about to charge in for another round she was interrupted. "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Master Katakura yelled out at the young warriors and positioned himself in between the two. Masamune looked over at master Katakura with an irritated expression. "Well that a bummer. This fight was just getting started." Master Katakura shook his head at his lord. "If you two kept that going it would've turned into something like a fight between you and Yukimura. And just so you know lord Masamune I'm not letting you skip out on breakfast today so come on, that goes for you to." Karia realizing that he was talking to her followed him to the dining hall.

Karia walked in and made her way to the long table were lord Masamune and master Katakura had sat down. She took a seat next to lord Masamune as a woman brought over three plate of Tamagoyaki. Lord Masamune looked over at Karia as she was taking a bite of her breakfast and asked, "Since you called me _lord_ Masamune during our fight does that mean you'll take my offer to stay here?" Karia froze. She hadn't really thought about it much but after sparring with lord Masamune and looking around the main area Karia realized that this place would be good for her. It was beautiful, and everyone around her seemed to be kind and energetic. Karia assumed that she would feel more at home here than she would anywhere else. "Yea I would like that thank you lord Masamune." He looked surprised by Karia's thanks and looked back down at his Tamagoyaki. "Uh…. Sure no problem."

Looking over master Katakura spoke up to save his lord from saying something stupid. "Oh Karia by the way, looking at you duffle bag I can't imagine you brought a lot of clothes and stuff with you?" Karia shook her head confirming master Katakura's suspicion. "Well in that case I could take you into town and you can buy some more?" Karia hesitated before answering. In addition to her lack of stuff she didn't bring any money with her to go shopping for more. "Um… I don't really have any money." Master Katakura just smiled. "Don't worry about it I'll pay for it all." "No I…I mean I don't want you wasting your money on me I…" She was cut off by the wave of his hand. "Well you'll be part of the Date army now so think of that as a way to pay me back." Karia sighed. Obviously he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Uh alright then thank you very much."

After they had finished their breakfast Kojuro led Karia over to the stables where her horse was waiting. Karia was very grateful to find that her horse had been taken care of. She put her saddle on to her horse and then mounted. Master Katakura and lord Masamune then mounted their horses. Master Katakura had a beautiful brown horse with a black main and tail. It was big and it looked strong and healthy. Lord Masamune had a black horse much like her own. Karia's horse was a bit bigger but lord Masamune's looked a bit longer. What Karia couldn't quite figure out was why his horse had metal poles attached to the side of its head almost like handle bars? His horse also had the strangest looking things around the stirrups.

Lord Masamune took off and master Katakura and Karia followed closely behind. They got to the town within a few minutes. Karia looked around to find shops and small restaurants along one street while the rest of the streets were lined with houses. Over to the side past the shops were rice fields and other sort of things. Karia also noticed a small path that branched off from what looked like the main road up into a wooded area. "Lord Masamune where does that lead?" lord Masamune looked over to the path and said, "Oh that leads to a small lake." Karia shrugged and lightly jumped off of her horse. She followed the other two into a shop that had multiple styles of clothing. They had a massive selection of Yukata, Hakama, Shitagi, and many others. Karia first walked over to the section of Shitagi considering she would be a Date soldier. It was difficult trying to pick what color to pick since she didn't really know what her armor was going to look like.

Karia was deciding on ether black white or blue seeing as blue was Date's color. Lord Masamune walked over to her and said, "I wouldn't worry about Shitagi until you have armor to go over top of it. Go look at the kimono or Yukata something you'll wear other than training clothes. Even though traditionally Hakama are worn by men they would work for training." Karia was a bit shocked to find the One-Eyed Dragon helping her shop but she took his advice anyway. After a few minutes the trio left the shop with a couple of daily outfits that Karia had picked out including the Hakama which lord Masamune had suggested for training. Then they walked down to the blacksmith's shop at the end of the street.

Lord Masamune casually walked in and started a conversation with the blacksmith. "How's it going old man?" The guy put down the piece of metal he was working with and looked up. "Oh well if it isn't my number one customer! You haven't come down here to tell me I need to repair you armor _again _have you?" Lord Masamune laughed and showed off his unscratched armor. "No old man I came down here to see if I could get a customized set of armor for my new general here?" Lord Masamune grabbed Karia's arm and pulled here over from the doorway. The blacksmith looked over at Karia and gave lord Masamune an amused look. "Having the ladies fight for ya in more ways than one now are ya Masamune ha ha." Lord Masamune rolled his eye.

"She's better than almost any man I've ever fought." Karia was taken aback by her lord's praise on her fighting skill. She never really thought she was that good at fighting. The blacksmith seemed surprised as well. "Well what kind of customized armor did you have in mind then boy?" Masamune walked over and started whispering in the guy's ear. The only words she could make out were, _Red, flame, and similar_. Karia didn't understand why lord Masamune was whispering what he wanted but with the look he was giving her as he talked told her not to ask. After the privet conversation had ended lord Masamune said, "Well were done here so let's grab some lunch!" They left the blacksmith shop and headed towards a small diner that had been painted a gold-ish color on the outside with a blue dragon statue on the roof. The sign below the statue said The Blue Dragon.

It was a bit obvious to see where the diner had gotten their theme. While thinking about it Karia found herself looking at lord Masamune and laughing out loud. Lord Masamune turned his head to look at Karia and said, "What's so funny?" Karia shook her head and walked in. The interior was just as One- Eyed Dragoned themed as the exterior. Blue carpets and seat cushions with gold embroidery, and little touches of gold around here and there. There were even pieces of furniture and tableware with lightning bolts etched on to them. Karia had thought the whole thing to be very amusing. Lord Masamune picked seats at the bar and greeted the owner that worked behind it. She found it comforting to know that lord Masamune could walk around and practically start conversation with everyone in the village.

_Karia found herself thinking back to a time when Itamaru had taken her up a very large hillside where you could see their entire village. Karia remembered asking him what the most import thing to becoming a good leader was. He smiled and said, "The first step to becoming a good leader is winning the hearts of you people. You have to get to know them and know their daily problems so that you can fix those problems in order to have a peaceful and successful rule. You promise that you'll always remember that right Karia?"_

Karia was brought back to reality when their food arrived. Karia had ordered some Miso Soup which smelled great. Karia wound up in a conversation with the owner of the diner when lord Masamune drug her into it. "Yup you're looking at my number one general Karia Kuro the third in command of the Date army!" Karia nearly choked on her food when he said that. "Th-third in command!" She turned her head to face another one of those cocky smirks. The owner looked about ready to laugh his head off which was staring to bug Karia. "Wow I guess you weren't expecting that one kid." Karia had come very close to telling the guy to shut up but now that she had a reputation she didn't want to start off screwing it up. "Um lord Masamune when exactly where you planning on telling me my position?" Masamune laughed at the detected irritation in her voice. "Uh is now a good answer?" Karia didn't say anything. She just sat there giving him a death glare. Then master Katakura who for the most part of this trip had been silent spoke up.

"Well at least he told you before you really got assigned to any tasks." Karia rolled her eyes telling master Katakura that he wasn't helping. The three men were sitting there laughing while Karia quietly finished her lunch. To her relief they finally stopped laughing after a good few minutes. "It's about time you guys quit." Then lord Masamune tilted his head and gave her another smirk. "Awww come on you were sitting there smiling the whole time." Karia gave in at that point because she had no argument. She had been sitting there smiling while they laughed.

By the time they got back to the Date Mansion the sun had begun to set. They led the horses back to their stalls and headed back to lord Masamune's room. When they got there Karia grabbed her swords and her duffle bag and asked, "So what room will I be staying in?"  
>Master Katakura pointed two rooms over. "You'll take the empty room next to mine." Masamune walked over and collapsed on to his bed. "Right, see ya in the morning then." Karia then followed master Katakura over to her new room and right before she slid open the shoji door master Katakura spoke, "Karia I appreciate you agreeing to go shopping today. Lord Masamune needed this day off thank you." Karia nodded her head. "It was no problem I had a good time today I should be the one thanking you." Master Katakura just smiled and walked into his room.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dragon Kidnapped?

_Masamune decided to take a late night walk after a few hours of not being able to fall asleep. He walked out to the middle of the open space between the mansion and the gates looking up at the full moon. Masamune looked around at all the constellation that Kojuro had taught him. He only found about half of them. Masamune then heard the rustling of leaves which had distracted him from his stargazing. It wasn't windy tonight and it was too loud to be a small animal. Masamune heard the rustling again. It sounded like it was coming from just outside the gates. He walked out and saw a few disturbed leaves floating down from a grassy spot near a couple bushes. Cautiously he walked over. Masamune couldn't make anything out due to the small source of light. After a few minutes he heard nothing so he decided to turn around and walk back to his room. When he turned around and started to walk he felt something sharp cut into his right side. He was about to call out when a hand was placed over his mouth. He struggled shaking his head and trying to bit the hand that muffled his voice. His eye patch fell off onto the now slightly blood stained ground. Then he felt something hit the back of his neck and he went out like a light._

Karia and master Katakura had just about searched the entire place and lord Masamune was nowhere to be found. One of the soldiers Karia recognized as Bunshichi rushed over and said, "The last I saw of Big Boss was last night. It was kinda late and he walked outside the gates. He didn't come back during the time I was up." Instinctively Karia rushed outside the gates. She looked side to side and saw something in the grass to the left. She knelt down to find lord Masamune's eye patch among a small patch of blood. "MASTER KATAKURA COME QUICK!" He came running and stopped short when he saw what Karia was holding. "Master Katakura It seems as though lord Masamune has been kidnapped. Look over here there are blood stains in the grass.

"Karia I want you to stay here I'm going to ride to Kai and ask for the aid of the Takeda ninja Sarutobi Sasuke." Karia nodded as Kojuro took off towards the stables. Only seconds later did he come back charging through the gates on his horse. Bunshichi who had come running after Karia had called out bent down and picked up what looked like stands of hair. "Hey wait a minute. Karia look these are stands of long white hair! The only real enemy of ours that I can think of with long white hair is the Akechi guy that's part of the Oda!" Karia thought hard about what Bunshichi had said. She then stood up with lord Masamune's eye patch clutched in her hand. "Bunshichi everyone is probably wondering what's going on. I want you to stay here and make sure nobody freaks out. I'm headed for Owari to get lord Masamune back!"

Karia ran back towards the stables. She found her horse and brought it out of its stall hastily putting the saddle on. She galloped out of the gates and down through the village. She kept going at a fast and steady pace. Who ever had lord Masamune couldn't have made it all the way to Owari in the time they had figured it out. Karia knew that she'd never get to Owari in one day but she was determined to get as far as she could. As time went by Karia could feel her horse involuntarily slowing down. As desperate as she was to get to lord Masamune she hadn't planned on running her horse into the ground. She found a small area in between two hills and walked her horse over to rest.

After Karia had taken the saddle off of her horse she sat down in the grass and turned lord Masamune's eye patch back and forth from one hand to another. Karia sighed and laid back putting one hand behind her head. Master Katakura would come into Ōshū to find that she had disobeyed her orders but Karia didn't really care at this point. She fell asleep on accident sitting in the grassy area she had stopped at.

_Masamune regained consciousness and woke up in a dark cold room. The floor was hard and the air was drafty. Masamune looked over to see what he recognized as bars or more specifically prison bars. "Damn how could I let something like this happen? Kojuro's gonna kill me if these people don't do it first."Masamune heard a disturbingly familiar laugh from the end of the walkway outside of his cell. "My my a dragon caught in a cage how terribly amusing." He recognized the voice of Mitsuhide Akechi. "So you the one who's causing me all this trouble Akechi."Mitsuhide laughed again in that creepy way of his while Masamune silently cursed his voice for sounding soo rough and hoarse. "I hope you know Akechi that I won't be staying for very long I have other things to do than play games in Owari.""Hm well I suppose I've cause you a great deal of grief then. Well I'll be off I have something I need to pick up." Mitsuhide walked away laughing hysterically. Masamune cursed again trying to look around but it was too dark._

Karia was almost at Owari which only made her want to push her horse even faster. The gates to the castle were in sight but Karia was forced to stop when a man with long white hair jumped down in front of her. She quickly pulled her horse to a stop before running the man down. Karia had a pretty good guess as to who this guy was and drew her swords. "Let me guess your Akechi Mitsuhide right?" The guy laughed and said. "Yes that would be me. And you must be the new Date general." Karia jumped off her horse and got into a fighting stance. "Yes that's right. I believe you have someone that belongs in Ōshū." Karia lunged for the man swinging her swords to his side. Her katanas were blocked by a scythe Then another scythe swung over from behind her digging into her side. Karia yelled out in pain and jumped back.

Mitsuhide started laughing hysterically once again making Karia scowl. Her ran clutched her side and she ran at him again this time dealing him a blow to the shoulder. The man still laughing, kept running towards her swinging his scythes. The two were clashing swords left and right every now and then dealing small cuts to one another. Eventually Mitsuhide knocked Karia's swords out of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist picked her up as she kicked and struggled. Mitsuhide got onto his horse and headed back in the direction of Owari were his second in command was waiting.

Karia kicked and yelled and bit trying to free herself from Mitsuhide's grip. The large cut in her side from the beginning of the small fight was still bleeding and the little cut here and there stung. The horse ride back was extremely uncomfortable and Karia was almost relived when Mitsuhide got off of his horse. Still struggling as much as she could Karia franticly looked around as Mitsuhide carried her down a couple hallways and then down a large stone stairwell. There was little to no light in the place they were in now Karia could only see by the torchlight that they were in the prison hold. Mitsuhide stopped at one of the cell and Karia saw a figure inside. The figure was sitting by the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. His head was facing down and his arm wrapped around it. Despite the poor light she could tell who the figure was. "Lord Masamune?" Karia whispered to herself.

Mitsuhide opened the door to the cell and threw Karia inside with great force. The back of her head crashed against the stone wall and Karia instantly felt warm blood start to flow down her neck. Lord Masamune looked up and then he turned his head to Karia asking her something but she couldn't hear him. Karia saw his mouth move through a blurry vision and then she saw everything go black.

_Karia didn't respond to anything as Masamune called out her name over and over shaking her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. The only thing telling him that Karia was still alive was the faint rise and fall of her chest. Masamune had no clue how she got to this place knowing that Mitsuhide hadn't been gone long enough to go all the way back to Ōshū. "Did you come here for me?" Masamune asked silently. Masamune leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. He should've expected as much. Then Masamune started to wonder where Kojuro was and if anything had happened to him. Masamune looked back over at the beaten and unconscious woman that was laying there beside him and saw multiple small cuts and bruises. He also saw a large wound in her side that had stained her white shirt with red. As he moved her onto her back he felt her hair bush against his arm leaving a streak of blood. "Damn her heads bleeding to! I'm gonna kill this guy if I get the chance." _

_Masamune quickly took off his shirt and folded it up to make a pillow. He pulled her over and laid her head on the shirt- pillow and that's when he saw something clutched in her hand. Even in the dark the object looked black against her hand. He took her hand a pried the object out of it. His eye grew wide as he sat their holding his leather eye patch. "Well I guess you really did come here looking for me."Masamune then tied the eye patch back to its rightful place over his right eye. He leaned back against the wall and drifted to sleep._

_Kojuro, Yukimura, and Sasuke rode into the gates of Ōshū with a worried group of four waiting inside. "Master Katakura something's wrong Karia left for Owari yesterday and we haven't heard back from her at all!" Kojuro looked slightly stunned. "Why did she go to Owari I told her to stay here?" Bunshichi turned his head to the side guiltily and said, "We discovered that big bosses kidnapper was Akechi Mitsuhide and she took off immediately. I'm Sorry I shouldn't have let her go alone. But she told me to stay here and explain what was happening." Kojuro turned to Yukimura and Sasuke and they nodded. The three set off towards Owari. It was late in the afternoon so they would stop as soon as the moon rises and set off again at dawn in order to get there by the next nightfall. _

_Kojuro felt off not having his lord in a place that was easily accessible. After they had set up a camp for the night Kojuro started making plans. "Alright first we need to find out where they are. Then we need to find Karia's swords. And of course there's the matter of getting them out unnoticed. I want to avoid a fight if at all possible alright Yukimura." Yukimura nodded and the Sasuke gave Kojuro a grin he nodded in agreement as well. "When we get there I can sneak in and figure that out. Then I report back and we figure out how to break in and break out. Doesn't sound too hard." Kojuro nodded and went to try and sleep._

Karia woke up and immediately sat straight up making her head spin. After a few minutes her head stopped spinning and she saw lord Masamune looking at her with concern in his expression. "Karia you should lay back down you hit your head pretty hard yesterday. and the wound in your side needs more time to rest as well." His voice didn't have it's usual flare of confidence or humor in it and Karia began to get concerned herself. "What about you I saw bloodstains in the grass with your eye patch," She was cut off when she saw the eye patch on and looked to her empty hand. She then saw a cut in his side almost identical to hers. His shirt was missing and Karia thought she had seen it last night. Then as she moved her hand she felt a soft fabric brush against it. She looked down to see what used to be white shirt almost completely stained with blood. Karia also realized that it was her blood. She moved her hand up to the back of her head. Her head seared with pain at the contact and so her hand quickly moved away.

Lord Masamune was sitting in the same place he had been sitting when Mitsuhide threw her in. She also remembered hitting her head and put two and two together. "Does it hurt that much?" Karia looked over lord Masamune and nodded regretfully. "So you're here with me but then where is Kojuro? Is he alright?" "Kojuro was in Kai when I left so he should be alright." Lord Masamune raised an eyebrow and propped his elbow on his knee and placed his chin in his hand. "What was Kojuro doing in Kai?" "At the time we didn't know who had kidnapped you so Kojuro went to Kai in search of the Sanada ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. Sometime after he left Bunshichi found long strands of white hair and we made the conclusion of Mitsuhide Akechi. After we found that out I abandoned my order to stay in Ōshū and left for Owari. When I got to the point where I could see the gates in the distance Mitsuhide came and we started to fight and I obviously lost. I'm very sorry lord Masamune I failed."

Karia looked down at the floor after reporting her failure and she heard lord Masamune move closer. Karia slowly looked up and almost panicked when she saw he was right next to her now. "Karia if you haven't noticed I'm stuck here too so you're not the only one who's failed. Kojuro's probably gonna give some lecture about going out of the gates alone at night or something about being careful or how I need to take better care of myself. He'll probably yell at you to." Karia then felt lord Masamune's hand on her shoulder as it was being shaken lightly. She blinked a few times and looked at him. He looked concerned and then Karia realized that he must of said something. "Karia are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit distracted or unfocused?" "Uh I-I I'm alright, I think." Karia didn't want to lie to him but the pain in her side on the back of her head was really beginning to hurt. She didn't want lord Masamune to be alarmed or worried. She kept assuring him that she was alright but immediately closed her mouth when a figure appeared at the door.

Mitsuhide was standing there with an amused grin on his face. " well now One- Eyed Dragon it seems as though you rescuer is awake how nice." Karia looked him straight in the eye and a growl rose in her throat. "We will find a way out of here I swear it!" Mitsuhide laughed his creepy hysterical laugh and walked away. Karia's head was hurting too much and so she laid back down. "Lord Masamune I'm sorry but I'm very tired so I will be leaving you with no one to talk to for a little bit." Karia was a little startled when lord Masamune smiled and said, " It's okay I don't mind the quiet every now and then, rest." Karia nodded her head and drifted off to sleep.

_Kojuro and Yukimura anxiously awaited Sasuke's return wondering what had happened to the two captives in the time it had taken them to get to Owari. Kojuro especially was worried about their new general. She had only really spent one full day in Ōshū and now she was being held captive in a place owned by the most feared man in the land of the rising sun. Sasuke finally returned with Karia's three swords in hand. "Well I found her swords and I know where they are. IT's going to be a little difficult getting them out without being seen. Kojuro I need you to stay outside by the entrance in case someone comes by. Yukimura and I will sneak in and make our way to the enter ace of the prison hold. Then I'll need Yukimura to wait at the top of the steps while I go and get them out of their cell. Then we'll make our way back here and it will be the two of you who will make sure we don't get caught." _

_Yukimura and Kojuro nodded and so the plan went into action. They snuck around to the backdoor that led into a hallway to the prison hold. Kojuro stayed at the entryway as Yukimura and Sasuke made their way down the hall. The crept down the hall until they reached another door Sasuke placed a figure to his lips as he opened the door. Yukimura waited by the door as he watched Sasuke walk down a dark stair way. Sasuke crept down into the dark underground room. There was just enough light in the room to see and he slowly walked by each cell looking for the head of Ōshū and the new Date general. At the very end of the large room of cells he saw a man sitting in the corner with an eye patch over his right eye and a girl asleep on the floor. Sasuke saw the man look up at him and Sasuke moved his finger to his lips. "Lord Masamune Date I presume?" the man nodded. The girl who was sleeping on the floor sat up and looked at the ninja. "Who-" Sasuke motioned for her to be quiet and silently asked, "Can the two of you walk?" Lord Masamune stood up and said, "Karia do you think you can walk?" _

_Sasuke was surprised to hear such a worried and caring tone from the ruthless Dragon of the North but didn't think about it much. The girl, Karia slowly stood up only to fall back down a few moments later. "Karia are you alright." The Dragon moved to help the girl up as she said, "No lord Masamune I'm fine I can walk it's just that I'm a little dizzy." Sasuke moved to pick the lock as he heard and argument start between the two. "Karia your probably dizzy because of blood loss which means you're not okay!" The girl insisted she was fine once more before Lord Masamune picked her up and said, "Look you're not okay don't argue with me just shut up and let me carry you." The girl sighed in surrender. "You might as well you do as you please any way." Sasuke could see hints of pain in her expression as she tried to hide it. "Alright it's opened let's go." Sasuke started running up to the stairs making sure the his escapee was close behind._

_They raced up the stairs and met Yukimura at the top. Silently they ran down the hallway to hear the sounds of clashing steel. They busted through the door to see Kojuro locked in battle with Mitsuhide. The girl moved out of lord Masamune arms and went for her swords. Sasuke knew what she was about to do but had no authority over her so he didn't try to stop her. Lord Masamune on the other hand did what Sasuke wanted to do. He grabbed her hand and said, Don't even think about it your injured and severely exhausted." She ripped her hand from his and intercepted The battle Mitsuhide and the girl started clashing blades and for the most part the girl was winning to Sasuke's surprise._

_The battle looked nearly over The girl went for a finishing blow when all of a sudden she was blocked by a stranger. The guy flung her back and she hit the ground hard yelling out a cry of pain. Then the strange guy said, "Lord Mitsuhide you seem to have gotten yourself into a mess. Who is this little brat!"Mitsuhide looked up and said, "He he yes Akahiro it seems as though I have gotten into a bit of trouble haven't I."The man looked down at his lord and said, "Well lord Mitsuhide I'm afraid I've found a new lord." Then the man cut down Mitsuhide with an ax and left without another word. Sasuke looked back to the girl to see lord Masamune knelt beside her. Kojuro then walked over and asked, "My lord she looks terrible what happened to her while the two of you were imprisoned?" Lord Masamune's fist were clenched into fist and he said, " On her way to Owari she was met by Mitsuhide and they fought and she lost Mitsuhide delt a lot of damage to her with a large wound in her side and the back of her head was bleeding very badly."_

_Yukimura walked over and said, "Lord Masamune Master Katakura if you would I have a suggestion?" lord Masamune looked up at Yukimura and motioned for him to continue. "You see Ōshū is too far away for the kind of injuries you're talking about so why don't you let me and Sasuke taker back to Kai and she can stay there until her wounds have healed?"Lord Masamune was silent for a moment and then said, "Alright Yukimura I owe you." Then he picked Karia up and got onto his horse. Kojuro and Yukimura mounted their horses as well and they set off for Kai. Sasuke looked up at the One-Eyed Dragons face and said, "Hey don't worry we'll take good care of her." Lord Masamune looked over at Sasuke's face and Sasuke was shocked to find such an unguarded and worrisome expression form the person he had always know to be carefree and indifferent about everything._

_They came to a halt after arriving inside the gates of Kai. The Tiger of Kai Shingen Takeda was there waiting for them. With his loud booming voice he greeted the four. "Well now Right-Eye of the Dragon you've accomplished your mission then have you!" Kojuro nodded. Shingen looked over at the young One-Eyed Dragon and followed his gaze to the unconscious girl on the back of his horse. Then Sasuke walked over to quietly explain to his lord the Yukimura had offered the girl a place to stay and recover here in Kai. Sasuke whispered to his lord so as to not sadden the One-Eyed Dragon anymore than he seemed already. "Um my lord this girl is the new general of the Date army and she was severely wounded in a solo attempt to rescue lord Masamune. Dana sort of said that we could let her stay here until she recovered since Ōshū's too far away." Shingen nodded. "Don't worry One-Eyed Dragon your general will be safe here until she has fully recovered." Lord Masamune looked Over at lord Shingen and said, "Thanks a lot old man Takeda I really appreciate this." _

_Lord Masamune got off his horse and picked the girl up and carried her into a room that lord Shingen had motion for him go. Once he was sure that his general was going to be okay the Dragon and his Right Eye left for home. Sasuke went over to find one of the doctors to come and treat the girl's wounds. Sasuke found one of the few female doctors they had and led her to the room of her new patient. Yukimura and Lord Shingen walked out of the room and waited for the doctor to finish. The doctor came out and Yukimura anxiously walked up to her wondering what she was going to say. "The girl has lost a lot of blood but I think she'll be okay. Her head is going to take some time to heal along with the cut in her side. I have also noticed a small fracture on her arm but it's nothing major. I will be checking up on her every day until I think she ready to go home. Inform me first before you try to have her do something that involves physical movement." All three of the men nodded and the doctor left to attend to other matters._

Karia woke up feeling groggy and exhausted. She slowly propped herself onto her elbow and looked at her surroundings. She was in a room with little to no furniture. The only other thing in the room besides her was a suit of armor that was sitting behind her head. She saw the sliding shoji door open and a young man with a red shirt and white pants walked in and sat down beside her. "Lady Karia your awake that's good." The man's face seemed familiar and then she realized that this must be Sanada Yukimura of the Takeda army. "You must be Yukimura Sanada right?" the young man nodded his head and then the ninja Sarutobi Sasuke appeared. "Well good morning lady Karia how's your head?" Karia felt way better than she had the last time she was awake she knew that much. "Um yes I feel a lot better thank you." Sasuke and Yukimura were smiling at her with huge grins that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Um I'm going to take a wild guess and say that I'm not in Ōshū or Owari right?" Yukimura nodded and said, "No you're in the land of Kai right now recovering from you injuries." "What about lord Masamune?"

"He's alright. They left for Ōshū once they made sure you were okay." Karia was surprised that lord Masamune left without getting help for his injury. And then she asked, "Wait I thought that the Date and Takeda were rival clans?" Sasuke then said, "Well it's really only Dana and Masamune that are the rivals. But just because their rivals doesn't necessarily mean that they have to be enemas they are friends ya know. And besides Ōshū was too far of a distance with your injuries." Karia thought that was reasonable and nodded. Then Yukimura asked, "So is there something going on between you and Masamune?" Karia was startled by the sudden question. "Wha- No no nothings going on between me and lord Masamune what would make you think something like that!" The two young men bursted out laughing. Then Sasuke face went serious. "What had us think that you ask? The only answer I have for that is….you should've seen the look on his face after that guy knocked you down."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Kid on the Block – Sari Fukiomi

I was just walking on the path when I heard two horses approaching. I jumped up into the trees and waited for the riders to pass. Looking down I saw a young man in blue with an eye patch riding a black stallion. There was also another man riding next to him on a chestnut, and he seemed to be giving the younger man in blue a lecture of some sort. As the two men passed, I stepped closer to the tree so that I would not be seen. The riders passed under me and were soon out of sight. I jumped down and resumed my walk. I was in a bit of a hurry now, so I took to the trees and began running with my ninja speed pushing me forward. I was late for a meeting with an old friend.

I was soon at the appointed meeting place. I looked around the place before coming out of my concealment. There was a large lake in front of me and to my right was a waterfall cascading down. There was also a fire pit to the left of me with five flat stones around it. I made my way over to the pit and set my small pack on the ground next to one of the stones. The stones where big enough that two people could sit on one and not touch or one person could lay on one and sleep comfortably. I took another look around and decided that my friend wasn't here yet. So, I sat down on the stone that was facing the lake with my back to the forest.

After a while I heard a rustle in the trees behind me, but I didn't move. I kept as still as possible, but allowed my heart and breathing to continue on evenly. There was another rustle before it got really quiet. Suddenly something shot out at me. I jumped and the thing passed right under me and into the lake with a big splash. As I straightened myself out, a figure appeared from under the water. The woman was about my height, with long blond hair that was pulled back. She was dressed in a black ninja suit and was now completely drenched. It was so comical I had to force myself not to laugh out loud. I walked over and knelt down in front of her at the edge of the lake, offering a hand to help her out. She looked at me and I couldn't help it, I smiled and chuckled softly.

"How's it going Kasuga?" She glared at me before taking my hand and allowing me to pull her out of the water. I went over to my pack and got a towel for her. I threw it to her and she removed the soaked clothes and wiped herself down. I started a fire and laid her wet clothes out to dry. Kasuga took a pair of dry clothes out of a bag I had not noticed before. She got dressed and then came and sat on the stone across from mine. I took my seat and we both just stared at each other for a moment. Then she smiled at me and the tension was gone. "It is good to see you Sari. How long has it been?" Kasuga asked me. I looked at her and tried to remember the last time I had seen her. "Four years I think. At this very spot no doubt." I replied smiling, remembering the time. I knew she would yell but I had to say it, "You fell in the water back then too."

Kasuga looked away from me, but I saw the smile playing across her lips. Nope, she had not changed much in the time we had been apart. I got up and took a pack of fish out of my sack. I put them on a stick and began rotating them above the fire. Kasuga kept a round of question and answer going while I cooked. She asked where I had been, who I had been with, why I had left, how long I was planning to stay, etc… I answered her as well as I could but I didn't really tell her the whole story. There where parts of me and my past that I wanted to stay in the past.

After the fish were cooked, I handed her some and I ate some. While we ate it was my turn to play question and answer. Kasuga did most of the talking as normally she did. She told me about how she had been ordered to kill one Uesugi Kenshin. But when she saw him, she fell completely in love with him. She was now his must trusted ninja. She told me about the rivalry between Kenshin and a man by the name of Takeda Shingen. I listened as she described the ninja of the Takeda clan, Sarutobi Sasuke, whom she absolutely loathed. I had to laugh at that. You see Sasuke, Kasuga, and I had all trained at the same ninja school. We had known each other for a very long time and Sasuke was always making fun of Kasuga. I was the smart one of the group and the outcast. I never really gave my loyalty to anyone except my family. "Sari?" It was Kasuga and she looked worried. "Sari are you alright? You have this really dark look on your face." Oh, I must have been thinking too hard about my family. "Oh, ya I'm fine. I was just thinking about how you and Sasuke were always such a handful as friends when we were in school is all." I watched as her concern went away and she started up about Sasuke again. That was close. The last thing I need is Kasuga worrying about me.

We kept talking long after the sun had gone down. Both of us lay down on our own stone and looked up at the stars. After a moment of silence, Kasuga sat up on her elbow so that she was looking at me. "Sari, would you like to stay here with me and Lord Kenshin? I'm sure he wouldn't mind having another ninja and I also think he would really like you. What do ya say?" I was a little surprised at the sudden offer. I hadn't really thought about anything except coming to see Kasuga and maybe Sasuke and then leaving again. Staying in one place was a little hard for me. But now that I had a place that wanted me and people who would like me to stay, I felt really good about it. I looked over at Kasuga and she was still propped up, looking at me, waiting for an answer. "Well, Kasuga I think we should talk to your Lord before anything else. I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Kasuga's face softened and she nodded. We both fell silent then, thinking about different things. We eventually fell asleep.

_&The dream was always the same, but it always caught me off-guard. I was running in a wood and there was something behind me, chasing me. The figure that always appeared in my nightmares. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to see that face. I hurt like hell every time I had to see it. I kept running and the thing kept chasing. In my mind I was trying to find out why I couldn't get away from this thing. Why did I have to keep running? Why couldn't I just find a nice place that it couldn't find me? I tripped and fell to the ground. The shadow that had been chasing me rose up in front of me. I looked up into the figures face but it was covered in shadow. A hand formed and as it reached out to grab me…_

"Sari?" someone was shaking me. I bolted upright and knocked my head agents Kasuga's who had been leaning over me. I rubbed my head and looked at Kasuga who had fallen back. She stood up rubbing her head to. We looked at each other and began to laugh. "Daja vu right?" I asked her. She nodded her head. We had hit out heads together the last time too. "Are you alright, though? You seemed to be dreaming about something unpleasant." Kasuga asked me, her earlier worry coming back. "Ya I'm fine. And about not dreaming of something pleasant, not all of us can dream about our lord now can we?" I asked her and watched as a deep blush appeared on her cheeks. We both got up and changed into our ninja uniforms. Kasuga was wearing her black one from the day before, it had dried overnight. I put on a pair of black pants that fit me well but allowed me to move. My shirt was blue and it had the yin-yang symbol on the back of it. I pulled on some sandals and we took off into the trees, leaving the lake behind us.

Kasuga wanted to show me around the capital of the Uesugi territory. We landed just outside a stone walled gate and we were greeted by two officers. They greeted Kasuga and stared at me. I blushed and looked away. We walk past them and into a big, bustling city. There were people everywhere and they were doing everything you could think of. Some were selling, some buying, and some trying to round up kids. I kept looking around at all the different types of food and clothing and other things I couldn't identify. Kasuga caught my wondered expression and laughed at me. She then took my arm and began walking me through the city. People greeted her and some bowed to her, but they were all friendly. Men stared at us wherever we went, me mostly. I couldn't help but be wowed. I had never seen a city before. Where I came from everyone was spread out and didn't like to be around crowds much. And no one was nearly as nice as the people of this place.

Suddenly everyone began to cheer and gather in the center of the roadway. Kasuga pulled me off to the side and we stood there and watched as everyone kept trying to push forward toward something. I was about to ask Kasuga what was going on, but when I turned to face her she was gone. I looked around franticly but I couldn't see her. Suddenly all the people stopped cheering and bowed. I was the only one not bowing, but I could know see why everyone was cheering.

About ¾ of a mile from me was an armed guard of men. I went for my katana, but something stopped me. A small hole had been made in the guard and a man was stepping out of the center of it. He was young maybe mid-twenties. He had ice blue eyes and was wearing white and blue garments. He was handsome, but what had stopped me was the fact that Kasuga was beside him. Kasuga was talking to him and he was looking around at the people, before his eyes locked on me. Kasuga followed his gaze and smiled at me. Kasuga said something to the man and he nodded. Then he began to walk toward me. Everyone by now had straightened up and they parted a pathway for him to walk. The people kept greeting him, saying "My Lord Kenshin." So, this was Uesugi Kenshin. I kept my hand on my sword hilt but I didn't move. Kenshin was now standing about five feet away from me, and I had no idea how to act.

Kasuga, obviously seeing my distress, came to my rescue. She stepped forward and came to stand beside me. Then she faced Kenshin and, while grabbing me, bowed to him. With her hand on my back I had no choice but to bow as well. We straightened and I saw that Kenshin was smiling at me. I relaxed a little, but not before Kasuga saw my hand on my sword. She exploded. "What are you holding you sword hilt for? What were you going to do? Attack?" she yelled at me. I grimaced at her words and she continued to rant. I looked around and watched as all the people went back to what they were doing normally. Kenshin stood there and was finding Kasuga's ranting humorous. Then, he stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder and Kasuga fell silent. I was impressed; I didn't know anyone who could stop Kasuga when she went off the handle like that. Kenshin then turned back to face me. "Well it seems as if Kasuga has forgotten her manners. So, I will begin the introductions. I am Uesugi Kenshin." He said bowing to me. I blushed slightly, the lord of a territory just bowed to me. He stood up and I realized it was my turn. "My name is Sari Fukiomi." I said and bowed back to him. When I straightened up he was smiling at me. I gave a small smile of my own in return.

Kasuga had just stood by until now she stepped forward and said to Lord Kenshin, "I was showing her around the city. She comes from a place where there are no cities." Kenshin looked a little taken back at the sound of this. I blushed again, thanks Kasuga for making me sound like a complete fool! Kenshin saw the blush and smiled again, "Then I will join you on your walk. I could tell you many things about this city." He told me. I nodded and thanked him. He just shook his head. Kasuga grabbed my arm and began pulling me through the city again. Kenshin followed behind us silently, though I always knew he was there, I could feel his eyes on me.

I soon forgot about that as we kept walking. I saw a group of people behind a stage looking thing and a couple of children were watching as the people behind the stage used these little people to tell a story. Kasuga told me that is was a puppet play and that the little people were the puppets. I was fascinated by this, I had never heard of such a thing. When I asked what it was for, Kenshin laughed. "It is just something for the kids. It is a none profit thing." He said. I was stunned. People doing something for others and not wanting money? I had never heard of it. We kept walking and we entered a square that was surrounded by people selling food of all kinds and there were people in the middle of the square dancing to a group of musicians. I stood there watching as the people dance and ate. Kasuga soon pulled Kenshin into the dance and they were having a ball. I was sitting on a bench watching and smiling as my friend danced with the person she loved most. A young man soon came up to me and bowed asking for my hand. I agreed and he led me out into the group of dancers. We danced for a couple of songs and I really enjoyed being with someone normal. Kenshin, Kasuga, and I found each other again. The young man bowed to Kenshin and smiled at me before leaving.

We kept walking until I had seen the whole city. It was getting late and I wanted to head back to the lake soon. However when Kenshin heard this he shook his head no and said, "You are going to be staying at the mansion with Kasuga and I. I will not have one of my ninja outside this wall late at night." I just stood there and stared at him. His ninja? I turned and looked at Kasuga and she wouldn't meet my gaze. Kenshin saw this little interaction and figured out the problem. He smiled and said, "I'm guessing Kasuga didn't tell you that I had already accepted you into the Uesugi army?" I looked at Kasuga one more time before turning to face him and answering, "No, Lord Kenshin, she did not. Kasuga asked me to stay here just last night and I have not given my answer." Kenshin looked at me then, "Well then what is your answer?" I was a little dumbfounded. It was almost as if these two had planned… all of…. this….. and then I looked at Kasuga who was just now looking up. I glared lightly at her and she smiled back at me. "I guess it would be rude not to accept your proposition, my Lord Kenshin. And I thank you for allowing me to stay." I bowed to him and Kasuga run up and nearly knocked me over as she hugged me. Kenshin smiled and with that he turned and led us up the path to a ring of trees.

I found out that the ring of trees was meant for privacy. After the trees there was a huge mansion in the very heart of the city. The white bricked structure was very impressive. A man met us at the sliding door and asked that Lord Kenshin go with him. Kenshin told Kasuga to get me settled and then he said goodnight and left. Kasuga seemed worried, but she did as she was ordered. We went up three flights of stairs and down a couple of halls. I was glad I had a photographic memory, I wouldn't not like to get lost. We went into a room and there was a bed roll and a small table in it. I looked around and then faced Kasuga. She was obviously worried about whatever Kenshin was dealing with right now.

I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gave a weak smile. I said, "Go. He needs you more than I do right now. I'm fine." She looked at me before hugging me tightly. "I'm glad you are staying." She told me. Then, she was gone. I slid the door closed and set my bag on the small table. I walked over to the other wall of the room and opened another sliding door. I walked out onto a privet balcony. It was rimmed with wooden railings and it over looked a small pond in the yard of the mansion. It also gave a great view of the moon and sky. I walked back inside my room and slid the door closed. I got out of my ninja clothes and put on loose fitting pants and a sleeveless white shirt. I put my sandals agents the door leading out into the hall. I put my katana next to my sleeping roll and lay down. I covered up with the blankets on the roll. I hadn't slept in the mansion like this since I left home. I was beginning to drift off into sleep when I heard a rustle in the trees outside. I got up and walked outside for a moment. There was not wind, but the leaves of the trees across from me were disturbed as if someone had just been there. I waited for a minute. Nothing happened. I put it up to my nerves and went back in. I lay down again and waited for a moment. After that I drifted off into sleep.

_The man jumped down just in time to avoid the girl's eyes. A young teenage walked out and looked around. She had shoulder black hair with red highlights on her side bangs. Her silver eyes looked around and the man was just close enough to make out some of the gold in them. The girl waited for just a moment before returning to her room. The man smirked, she hadn't noticed him. She was losing her touch. The man ran to the edge of the trees that circled the house, through the town, and over the wall that surrounded the city. His black horse was waiting for him and he jumped on and rode off. The man made great timing and was back in Owari, before the next afternoon. He dismounted and walked into the mansion of his lord. He was shown in and went and bowed to a man sitting on a black thrown. The man on the thrown was tall and muscular. He had black hair and a black mustache to match it. But the thing that was most interesting was the eyes. They were fire red and they were as cruel and their owner._

"_What have you learned Mitsuhide?" the man on the thrown asked his general. The man bowing looked up and smiled cruelly, his long white hair framing his face. He stood up and approached his lord. "I have just found the one you have been searching for. She is in Echigo. It seems she plans to stay there for a while." Mitsuhide reported. The girl he had seen was a very fine prize to both him and his lord. The man on the thrown grunted and stood up, showing off his height of about 6" 6'. "Then we shall deal with the Dragon of Echigo and bring her back here where she belongs. Tell Noh and the others to prepare to leave." With that the man left the room. Mitsuhide began to walk back the way he came and said, "As you wish, Lord Nobunaga." _

Back in Echigo, I shot up out of my bed. I had just had the strangest pain in my life. I felt like something was coming. And my heart was aching because whatever it was was going to take me away from this place. I got up and went outside onto the balcony. I had only spent one day here but I already didn't want to be parted from it. Kasuga, Kenshin, the people, it had all became important to me in only a day. I wasn't going to let anything separate me from my place here. Not even that thing from my past. I stood there watching as the sun crept over the horizon and the people began the new day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Clash of Rivals – Sari Fukiomi

I was sitting in my room when Kasuga came running into it. I looked up a little shocked that she didn't even knock. Kasuga was breathing hard and she had a very excited look on her face. I was a little scared now. "Good morning Kasuga. Is there something wrong?" I asked her. She smiled and sat down across from me. "You should hurry and get ready to fight. We have an appointment with the Takeda army in about three hours." She smiled at me. I just looked at her. I truly didn't know what to say. I had been here for little over a day and we were going to battle already? Are these people crazy? I didn't know a thing about Takeda except that Sasuke was their ninja and that Shingen was their lord. I was unprepared. "But Kasuga I'm not ready to go to battle yet. My armor is not strong enough and my weapons are dull. I need time." I told her. She burst out laughing. I looked at her like she was crazy. Then she called out and two guards came into the room. One was carrying a set of armor and the other carried a layout of different weapons. They put the stuff on the floor and left.

I looked at the armor and it was a perfect size for me. It had blue arm guards for the lower part of my arms and there was a pair of dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt that would cover my chest but still show the lower part of my stomach. There was also a blue sash to hold my katana and other weapons. To finish off the outfit was a blue scarf that would cover my face and only show from my eyes and up. It was perfect. I then turned my attention to the weapons. There was a new katana in a brand new black sheath. Next to it were sharp razor edge kunai and ninja stars. They were all made from a black metal that only the master metals man would be able to make. There was a black satchel bag that would hook around my waste and hold all of my weapons for me. It had a strange symbol on the top of it, as did the sheath of the katana.

I looked at the symbol and saw that it was also on the front of the shirt and on the back was my yin-yang symbol. I looked up at Kasuga and I was the same symbol on her suit. It was the Uesugi clan symbol. I looked at all of the things before me and I felt some tears come to my eyes. I hadn't cried in ten years, but this was just too much for me. All of this showed that someone was thinking about me and my needs enough to do this for me. And then they give me their own clan symbol as if I was a long lost relative.

I looked up to find Kasuga smiling at me. She reached over and pulled me into a hug. "Lord Kenshin wants you to know that you are no longer an outcast. You belong somewhere. Don't forget that." I just sat there and hugged back. We pulled away and then she helped me get my new armor on. It fit perfectly just like I thought it would. I slid the new katana into place next to my old one in the sash on my waste. I didn't feel complete without it. The satchel held more than just my weapons there was medical supplies too. I wonder how Kenshin knew I was a medic too. We walked out of my room and down the halls and stair to the front of the castle's main hall. There was an army waiting for us. The men were all dressed and ready to go. All wearing the same symbol and the same armor. I looked to the front of the army and saw my new lord astride a pure white horse. We walked toward him and all of the men followed our movement. They were all staring at me and for once I didn't feel like I had to hide. We were soon in front of Lord Kenshin and he looked down at us. I didn't need Kasuga to help me this time; I looked him in the eye and then bowed to him.

When I straightened up he was smiling at me. I smiled back and bowed again. "Thank you my lord for the armor and new weapons. They are all very pleasing." I told him as I straightened up again. Kenshin nodded his head once at me. "The Uesugi symbol looks good with you. But I am surprised that you have kept the old sword." He said as he looked down at my katana. I looked down at the floor. "The old one is as much a part of me as one of my limbs. I cannot bear to part with it just yet. Please forgive me." I asked him. I looked up to see him nod hi head again then he turned to face the army awaiting his orders. I looked down again. My hand went to the hilt of my old katana. I closed my eyes for a few moments. This sword had been with me ever since I was born, literally. When I had been born, my father had carried me in his arms and token me around his camp showing all of his soldiers his heir. He had ordered a sword to be mad for me immediately. As soon as I could walk I was learning to fight. I trained with one of my father's retainer's son. We practiced with each other all the time and he soon became my bodyguard and my closest friend. I opened my eyes. That had been a long time ago and things had changed since then. We had grown apart from each other and I had left.

Now I had a new life. I watched as the Uesugi soldiers fell silent as their lord was ready to speak. Kenshin looked at all of them and he was the perfect essence of a calm and strong leader. "Today we are marching out to do battle with an old foe. He will be waiting for us and we are to give him only our best. Do not disappoint me. Show your skill and superiority over even the most trying of enemies. Show them what the god of war has given to his people." Kenshin pulled his sword and raised it above his head. "Let us fight until we can no longer bear breath. Come men!" With that all of them men unsheathed their swords and with a great shout raised them above their heads. Then, with Kenshin in the front and Kasuga and me running beside him, The Uesugi army charged out into the streets of the city.

Everyone was there shouting and cheering their sons, husbands, neighbors, uncles, grandfathers, etc. There was no one working. Everyone had stopped to wish the army luck in the battle to come. Children waved flags and mothers and wives threw flower down on top of us and at our feet. It was amazing. I felt a rush of love and protectiveness for these people, who did everything they could to make sure that their loved ones knew that they believed in them. I was glad to be a part of this now. I was one of them. I jumped up and shouted at the top of my lungs and them men behind me cried out in response. Kasuga looked at me, startled, I wasn't one for making a lot of noise. However, Kenshin just looked back at me and smiled.

We were soon out of the castle walls and we had come to a slow but steady trot. Kasuga and I were jumping ahead in the trees, scouting for any sign of the enemy. We had been at this for about an hour when I saw a movement to my left. I gave a shout and Kenshin brought the army to a halt. Kasuga came over to me and I pointed in the direction of the movement. She went back to tell Kenshin, while I went forward to make out what it was that was moving. I kept to the shadows and was soon in a tree on the outskirts of a clearing. The clearing was about a squire mile all the way around and as I looked I could see an army setting up on the other side of it. The army was clad in red uniforms and the flags were red as well. I saw a cavalry in the front three lines and there were about 50 good men in each line. There were about 20 lines behind them with 50 men in each. That made about 1,150 men in total and that was just from what I could see. This had to be the Takeda army. In front of the army were three men one of whom I recognized. Sasuke Sarutobi stood on the far right of the three men and he seemed to be scouting for things hidden amongst the trees that I was in. He has lost his touch. I smirked at the thought of surprising him with me presence. I turned my attention to the other two men, but I kept an eye on where Sasuke was. The middle man was tall and he had two horses by him. He was muscular and a little on the chubby side but not at all fat. He had long red hair that was untamed and he wore a helmet with horns sticking up at the top of it and red armor to match it. I took a guess and decided that this was Shingen Takeda, the Tiger of Kai.

Then me eyes traveled to the third member of the party. He was a young man who seemed to be about Sasuke's age witch would make his about two years older than me. He had brown hair that was disheveled giving him a devilish look. He had a red armor and two short spears on his horse. He had a lean but muscular build. He wore a long red headgear and seemed to be in a deep discussion with Shingen. I had not heard of this man so I had better keep an eye out for him. I turned around, ready to go report when I hear a commotion come from the Takeda camp. I turned back around just in time to see Shingen punch the young man in the face and send him flying!

I was shocked. The Takeda general had just killed that man for no reason. I was about to go tell Lord Kenshin what I had seen, when I saw the boy get back up and walk over as if nothing had happened. I was stunned then. He was alive? How could anyone survive a hit like that and then get back up and act as if nothing had happened? Not only that but he is walking right back to the person who hit him! Is that boy dumb or what? I watch as the boy made it back to Shingen's side and then he did the unthinkable. _He_ punched _Shingen_! The lord of Kai went flying back and landed with a big thud. I watch as Shingen picked himself up and walked back over to the boy. And then he punched. I sat there watching as this went back and forth. Until both men stopped punching each other and began to laugh. I just looked at them. What the hell was going on? Is this a Takeda thing? I turned around a made a quick retreat to the Uesugi army. Kasuga was pacing back and forth and Kenshin looked worried too. I landed in front of them and Kasuga ran over to me, grabbing me in a bear hug. "We were worried that you had been caught! Are you ok, what took you so long? Did something happen?" Kasuga went on and on until Kenshin finally stepped in and got her to calm down. Then he turned to me. "What did you see young one?" he asked me. So, I told them about the numbers I had seen, the cavalry, the men, and then I replayed the whole episode about Lord Shingen and one of his officers punching each other over and over again. As I began to finish my story I saw Lord Kenshin smile and shake his head.

"My lord? Is it alright for Lord Takeda to do that to that young boy? It seems like he was not injured yet I think there may be some damage that I couldn't see." I asked. Kenshin looked back at me and his eyes softened. He put a hand on the top of my head and brush a few strands of loose hair back. "Don't worry about the Young Cub. He is well used to the training that Shingen puts him through. There will be not damage done to him. I promise you that." With this said Kenshin walked back to the army and began to give orders. Young Cub? What is that supposed to be? Well I guess I will find out soon enough. Kasuga and I walked back to the army and took up our positions beside Kenshin. Then, all together, we advanced toward the awaiting Takeda army. As we cleared the trees and stepped into the clearing, I saw Shingen standing on the two horse's backs, one foot one each horse, with his arms crossed. The "Young Cub" was one his own white mustang and he had drawn his two spears out, one for each hand. Sasuke stood on the other side of Shingen. The Uesugi arm advanced until we were all in the clearing. I looked back and watched as our men fell into the same formation as the Takeda army was now in. Then Shingen, Sasuke, and the young man began to come toward us. Kenshin moved his horse forward to meet them and Kasuga and I walked with him on either side. Kasuga was facing Sasuke and I could see him smirking at her already. Kasuga glared back. Nope nothing new there. Kenshin and Shingen faced each other and I saw nothing on either of their faces. I was facing the young man and he seemed a little surprised to see another person advancing with Kenshin and Kasuga.

The two groups met in the middle and we halted. No one said anything at first. We just sort of stood there. I was just looking at the young boy in front of me, until I realized someone else was looking at me. I turned my head to my right and found Sasuke staring at me. Before I could look away Sasuke had disappeared and reappeared in front of me. Kenshin grabbed the hilt of his sword and the young boy was about ready to come to Sasuke's defense when Sasuke grabbed me, picked me up, and swung me around in a tight hug, while he laughed. Kenshin didn't attack but he didn't remove his hand from his sword either. The young man seemed stunned and confused by Sasuke's behavior. Sasuke set me down on the ground and put his hands on my shoulders. His smile reached from ear to ear. "What on earth are you doing here? Sari it has been a long time. How are you?" he asked me. I smiled underneath my mask. I pulled it down and smiled back at him. "Sasuke Sarutobi, don't you know it is rude to pick up an officer of a rival army?" I scolded him lightly. Sasuke just smiled bigger, if that was possible. Then, Shingen cleared his throat. Sasuke understood the silent command, winked at me, and stepped back to rejoin his lord. I moved my mask back up and returned to Kenshin's side. Everyone seemed to relax after that.

Shingen now looked at me with clear curiosity as did the young man. Kenshin, seeing this, decided that introductions were once again in order. "This is my Young One, Sari Fukiomi, she is my new ninja. She has just recently joined the Uesugi army and is a member of my household." Kenshin smiled at me with pride, like a father would. Shingen looked at me and bowed. The young man followed his example and bowed as well, but he never took his eyes off me. I blush slightly and was glade I had returned my mask to its rightful place. Shingen and the young boy straightened. "Well then I welcome you, Sari Fukiomi, to the rivalry of Kai and Echigo. I am Takeda Shingen, the Tiger of Kai. And this is my second in command, Sanada Yukimura, the Young Cub of Kai." The young man bowed again. So, that was his name. Yukimura, I like it. I bowed back to them. "It would seem you already know Sasuke." Yukimura said to me. I couldn't help but notice that his voice had a bit of jealousy in it. I smirked. "Yes, I know Sasuke from when we went to school together as kids. He and Kasuga were in the class two years ahead of me. We were all great friends." I replied to him. Sasuke smiled at me and then turned to Kasuga. She smiled slightly too.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, I think it is time to begin our little show." Shingen said to Kenshin, who was already nodding his agreement. With that both sides of officers turned and rode back to their armies. I could feel Yukimura's stair as I ran back to the army. This was going to be interesting. As we arrived back on our side we turned to face our opponent. Kenshin pulled his sword and raised it above his head. The men unsheathed their swords and followed his lead with a great shout. Shingen's men answered in reply to our challenge with a shout of their own, led by Yukimura.

"Alright, it is time. Show the Takeda who is supreme! Onward to battle!" Kenshin shouted and then he drove his horse forward and we followed him. Shingen smiled. "Let's get them!" and he led his men forward with Yukimura and Sasuke beside him. The two armies once again met in the middle with a big clash. I went for the first few men I came across. I was ready to kill, when Kasuga came and stopped me. She knocked the men down with a kick. They fell like dominoes. "Look around you Sari." She told me and I did. As I looked around I saw that the men were fighting, but they were not killing their opponents. I was confused. This was a battle, and as far as I was concerned when you fight another army you destroy everyone in your path. But no real damage was being done. The men disarmed each other, picked up their weapons again, and then started to fight once more. There was no hostility at all. I continued to look around until someone came charging at me. I jumped, pulled my old katana, and held it up to my attacker's neck. Yukimura turned around so that he was facing me now. I lowered my sword and looked around again. "You seem confused. Is there something wrong?" I looked back at Yukimura and saw that he was watching me. "I don't get it. We are supposed to be fighting. Why is not one trying to kill one another?" I asked him. Yukimura looked at me a little closer before answering. "We are not trying to hurt one another today. It is just a practice war. To sort of get the men read for the real thing. Like training, you understand?" he asked me.

I didn't understand. Why, if you are enemies, would you want to show them your power and strategies? You are supposed to fight to win. I shock me head. "No. Where I come from when you are in battle you must kill everyone in your path. There is no such thing as failure or a tie. You either win or you die trying." I told him. Yukimura looked at me and he seemed to be a little sad at what I said. "Hey! Are you two going to stand there all day or are you going to fight?" Sasuke called out. He and Kasuga were going at each other and even though she was trying to kill him, he was only playing with her. I smirked at that. It was just like old times. Yukimura saw my smile and used that time of distraction to lung at me. I ducked out of his way and got behind him. Then I gave him a little kick. He stumbled forward and almost fell. When he turned around he was surprised. I laughed and watched as a little bit of red coloring came to his face. He lunged again and I dodged again. Then I started lunging at him. He blocked and we went on like this for some time. I enjoyed not having to worry about him trying to kill me. It was fun gust to get to kick him in the butt a few times. I was starting to like this type of training.

_This girl sure_ _was a strange one. We began to fight and she seemed to loosen up a bit. She had short black hair that went to her shoulders and the red highlights were something new to me. But it looked good on her. The blue armor she wore was outfitted in the Uesugi fashion and I could see the well-toned muscles of her stomach. She had stunning silver eyes and when I got close enough I could see gold mixed into them. She was defiantly strange. _

_Her movements were strong and graceful. She never made a clumsy mistake or a wrong move. It was like she had been taught to fight from the very beginning of her life. Maybe she had, after all she had such a harsh way of fighting. Who would ever teach someone to fight without teaching them mercy? It wasn't natural. I kept fighting the girl and watching as she relaxed more and more with me. She was good. She finally knocked him down and I fell back onto his backside. I tried to get up but she lowered her sword to my neck. I looked up at her and she had this strange look in her eyes. She removed the sword and offered her hand to me. I took it and she helped me stand. I looked at her and I realized that my heart was beating a little bit too fast. I released her hand and took up a fighting stance again. She smirked and did the same. We went at it again and I found myself falling into a steady beat with her. I smiled. Maybe she can still learn. _

_Back in Owari_

_The preparations were almost finished and soon they would be off to Echigo. Mitsuhide walked around the top of the wall watching as the army prepared for departure. Soon they would be gone and soon he would have what he needs. It had been ten years. Waiting, searching, and planning, and now he was going to have the means of putting his plan into action. All he needed now was one more thing. However, by this time next week he would have that one last thing. And the world around him would be forever changed. Mitsuhide turned and looked at the setting sun. Soon, very soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Preparations-Karia

Karia was getting her horse ready to go when Yukimura walked over. "So your leaving today Karia?" She looked over at the young cub whom she had grown quite fond of. Her past few weeks in Kai were spent recovering from her injuries and goofing off with the cub and Sasuke. The two had been very kind to her always making her laugh in the time they spent with her. It seemed like Karia had been with them for months not weeks and she was sad to leave. "Yea I'm leaving today. Thank you very much for everything. I had a lot of fun here with you and Sasuke." She saw a small smile appear on Yukimura's face after she said that.

Yukimura stood there shuffling his feet. "Yukimura is there something wrong?" He looked up quickly, startled apparently. "Um n- no nothing's wrong it just that we had a lot of fun too and it was kinda nice having someone else to be around." Karia smiled and lightly punched his shoulder. "Hey come on, I'm you friend now so it's not like I won't be hanging out with you. I mean you and lord Masamune seem to meet regularly to fight dontcha?" Yukimura punched her shoulder in return and smiled. "Yea that's true and maybe every now and then you could fight me instead." Karia started laughing hard. Not only had she obtained another friend she also had a rival to share with lord Masamune. "You bet Dana! Well I gatta start heading back if I wanna be there in time for lunch. See ya around." Yukimura was watching her go with wide eyes. Karia thought that calling him by the nickname Sasuke uses got him off guard.

As she rode out of the gates she saw Sasuke running alongside her horse. "So I guess you're leaving. If you don't mind I can accompany you to Ōshū." "Sure unless you've got something else to do?" Sasuke shook his head. "Nah actually making sure you got back safely is my current assignment so this is what I'm supposed to be doing. It's funny I usually goof off on my assignment unless they are important or unless I want to do it." Karia grinned and shook her head. "You should do what your assigned anyway that's your job isn't it." Sasuke just shrugged. The ride home was nice a little quite at times but for the most part Karia kept a conversation going. Sasuke led her down a couple of different path's and calling them short cuts. Karia couldn't believe that they were going a quicker route. But sure enough they arrived at Ōshū quicker than she had planned. "We'll here you are home sweet home. See ya around Karia." Sasuke disappeared before she had time to say by.

Karia then dismounted her horse and walked past the open gates. She was greeted by four almost familiar faces. "Karia you finally recovered enough to come home did ya." Yoshinao Smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "You just in time for lunch and I'm sure that the big boss will be glad to have you back." They walked over to the dining hall as Lord Masamune and master Katakura rode in through the gates looking tired. Karia noticed that lord Masamune's eye went straight to her horse without a rider and then as if somehow he just new; he looked straight at her. "Karia?" He dismounted his horse and walked over to her. He took his helmet off and used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his head. "I guess you feeling a lot better now." "Yea I feel fine now. Yesterday the doctor said I was free to go anytime so I left first thing this morning." Lord Masamune and master Katakura walked in to the dining hall and the group of seven took their seats. Master Katakura turned to look at Karia and started a conversation. "So Karia how was your stay in Kai?" "Oh it was fine. I had a really good time when I was allowed to walk around. Dana and Sasuke practically never left my side."

Lord Masamune seemed amused with her little story. "So you, Sasuke and _Dana _had a good time then?" he put a lot of emphasis on Dana when he asked the question. "Well yes the two of them have become good friends of mine. Yukimura said he'd like to fight me sometime." Lord Masamune just gave a short laugh. "Did he, ha well I guess fighting me all the time is getting a little boring for him." "Oh I highly doubt that. He's always got a special look in his eye when he talks about the battles the two of you have had. Even the ones that the two of you were on the same side." Lord Masamune had a thoughtful look about him and Karia realized that he got just as excited about fighting and fighting with Yukimura as Yukimura did. "So he talked about our fights huh well I guess that sounds like Yukimura."

They finished lunch and lord Masamune Went over and was checking for all of his gear. "Um lord Masamune are we going somewhere?" "Yes you might want to get ready we plan on making a trip to Kii." It was master Katakura's voice that answered her. Karia turned around to see him walk up. He had a bag of provisions so Karia assumed it would take a couple days to get there and back. "Ummm Kii is the land of the Saica Mercenaries right." Master Katakura nodded. Then lord Masamune walked over to grab the bag from master Katakura and said, "Oh by the way Karia, if you would, I'd prefer it if you'd just call me Masamune drop the lord part. And since I know he thinking the same thing call him Kojuro okay." Karia looked back over her shoulder to see mast-Kojuro smiling and nodding his head. "Yes Karia in case you haven't noticed the Date army itself is pretty informal. We like informal, it's the Date's style." Karia laughed. "Informal, cocky, rude, and relentless that's the Date style." Masamune joined in on her laughter saying, "just like their leader." Still laughing with goofy grins on their faces the trio left Ōshū and rode on to the land of Saica.

It took them a day of nonstop riding and then about a courter of a day before reaching the Saica Stronghold. There were two men at the gates who let them through and it seemed like they were expecting them. They dismounted their horses and walked up a hill where the Saica faction's leader Magoichi Saica was waiting. Masamune walked right up to her and drew one of his six dragon claws, or at least that's what Karia remembered them being called. And Magoichi took one of her pistols out of the holder around her right leg. At first Karia was afraid they were going to fight. She was about to go over and protest but then Kojuro put a restricting hand on her shoulder. She stopped and watched as they made an X shape with the sword and the gun as the knocked the two weapons together. "Welcome One-Eyed Dragon. So you've come here to form a contract with the Saica?" Masamune showed off one of his cocky grins. "Nah come on Magoichi that kinda stuff just isn't my thing. I came here for an alliance not a contract. I want to be a friend not a business partner you know that!" Magoichi gave a small amused grin followed by a small laugh. "Alright then Masamune an alliance it is." After the alliance was finalized Masamune said. "Oh by the way you any anyone in the Saica that have the time are welcome at the Blue Dragon Festival. You know where and when it's always the same."

The Blue Dragon Festival? Karia was curious about what that was. It sounded like a big annual event the way Masamune was talking about it. Magoichi looked to the side as if determining whether or not she was going. Then someone walked in and to see what was going on. Karia immediately recognized the figure. Her eye's grew wide as she looked at the man you had taken her revenge from her. This was the man that pushed her out of the way in Owari the man who killed Mitsuhide denying her that right! Karia drew one sword and pointed it at the man. "What the hell are you doing here!" the Man nonchalantly walked over and pushed her blade to the side with the tip of his finger. "I work here now. My question is what are you doing here?" Karia was about to swing her blade at his neck when Masamune grabbed her sword. "Karia I know what happened that day but this is now and he works for our ally you can't kill him." Masamune's tone was cool and steady. Karia knew that he wanted this guy dead as much as she did but he was right and she knew it. She pulled her sword back slowly. "Man you are so lucky Masamune stopped me." Masamune moved his hand from her blade to her waist and pulled her away from the man.

Then in the same cool and steady tone Masamune asked, "So what was your name again?" The guy replied in the same uncaring tone. "Akahiro." Masamune nodded and turned to say something to Magoichi. "Well I guess I might see you at the festival but before my retainer kills yours I think we should leave." Magoichi nodded. "Yes that would be wise and I'm sure that I'll be there I usually make it." Masamune smirked and turned to leave signaling Kojuro and Karia to come with him. Once they were a good enough distance from the stronghold Karia bursted out a complaint. "Why did he have to show up of all people?" Karia stopped her horse and sat there with an angered face. Masamune pulled his horse over so that he was right next to her. "Who knows," He leaned in to that their faces were inches apart. "And since I said any of the Saica we're welcomed to the festival if he shows up you better behave. I hate this guy to but if he's a member of the Saica army then we have to leave him be for now!" Karia sighed and they started moving again.

A little while after they had arrived home Samanosuke voice could be heard yelling throughout the area. "BIG BOSS, MAEDA KEJI IS HERE!" Karia and Masamune were in the middle of a sparring session, their blades locked in an attempt to push the other back. Karia broke away and walked over to sheath her swords. "It seems we have a guest." Masamune nodded and sheathed his swords as they headed over to greet Keiji, They walked over to the gates and a guy with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail was waiting. He had a huge smile on his face and a small monkey sitting on his shoulder. When they arrived Keiji walked over and put an arm around Karia and Masamune. "Who's ready to set up a festival?" Masamune laughed, "I almost thought you weren't coming I mean the festivals only a couple days away now." Keiji looked over at Karia and the grin on his face got bigger, "Hey Date who is this! Did you finally go and get yourself a girlfriend!"

Karia stood there mouth half opened wile Masamune gave himself a facepalm. "No Keiji she is not my girlfriend would ya focused please I'm really gonna need your help this year." Keiji shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well what am I in charge of this time?" Masamune whispered into his ear and Keiji's face lit up like a paper lantern at obon. "Oh sure I can take care of that no problem!" Masamune then walked quickly into his room and came back out a few moments later after changing out of his armor. Then Kojuro, Masamune, Keiji, and Karia set off to work on the festival preparations.

Karia felt like there was still so much to do. Everything needed to be set up; They needed to get to work on the decorations, they needed to get the field ready to that guest could dance and they needed to set up the food and games and Karia was glad Keiji was there to help them. While Kojuro and Masamune went to set up thing by the mansion, while Karia and Keiji went down to the field to make it an area suitable for dancing. As they were working Keiji asked, "So Karia what do you think about Masamune?" She thought it was an odd question but she said, "I think he's someone worth working for that's for sure. He's nice and thoughtful. He wasn't the man I expected him to be since people only talk about the ruthless and fearless One-Eyed Dragon. I'm glad I can be at his side and I'm proud to call myself a soldier of the Date."

Karia and Keiji then switched places as Masamune took her down into the village to set up the decorations down there. Keiji and Kojuro went back over to the mansion to set up the fireworks display. Setting up the decorations was pretty fun considering the whole village stopped what they were doing to come and help out. They got the job done pretty quickly and then went to grab something to eat for lunch.

_After Kojuro set up the last firework he went to go sit on the porch next to Keiji. Keiji leaned back against one of the beams and asked, "Do you suppose Masamune is just making it to obvious or do we just know him to well?" Kojuro looked over and saw that Keiji's head was tilted back as he looked up towards the sky. "Are you talking about him and Karia?" Keiji nodded. "I think we just know him to well, Karia seems oblivious to the fact. So Maeda what do you think we should do about it?" Keiji sat up and looked at Kojuro with wide eyes. "Kojuro you devil you are you saying we should get ourselves involved with the love life of the One-Eyed Dragon?" His voice was sarcastic but interested at the same time. Kojuro threw him a half smile and said, "Well be both know that Masamune isn't exactly the romantic type." Keiji laughed remembering the very first time Masamune had ever noticed a girl. "That's true, the boy could use some help. Operation matchmaker starts tomorrow at the festival." _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: a night under the stars-Karia

Karia was rudely awakened by the touch of a soft fabric landing on her face. She sat up and after the fabric fell from her head to her lap she rubbed her eyes and looked down to see what had been thrown on top of her. It was a beautiful blue and gold silk robe; the main color of it was the blue and there was a gold dragon printed across the back of it. She then looked over to see Masamune and Kojuro standing in her doorway dressed in similar silk robes. Kojuro was wearing a brown robe with a dark green tree pattern with a green shirt and brown pants. Masamune was dressed in a robe almost identical blue and gold robe as the one sitting on her lap. Underneath he wore a dark blue shirt and matching pants. "Come on sleepy get dressed and meet us by the gates people have already started showing up." They left and closed her door and she quickly put on a black shirt and black pants and the silk robe and rushed out the door.

Karia got to the gate to see Sasuke, Yukimura, and Lord Shingen. She walked over as Yukimura turned around and at the first sight of her he ran over picked her up and spun her around in a tight hug. Sasuke then came up behind her and messed up her hair. "Hey Sasuke that's not cool!" She fixed her hair and proceeded to greet Lord Shingen. She bowed slightly and said, "Lord Shingen it's nice to see you again." Shingen nodded and smiled before moving out of the way for other guest to come in. Karia meet quite a few people from all over like; Motochika Chosokabe form Shikoku, Ieaysu Tokugawa, Hanzo Hattori, Tadakatsu and Ina Honda, From Mikawa and She also Met four other people from Echigo. There was Lord Kenshin Uesugi and Kanetsugu Naoe. And then there were two female ninja. From the way Sasuke was staring at the blonde one she figured that she must be Kasuga. She walked over to the other ninja and introduced herself. "Hello my name is Karia Kuro and may I ask you name?" She had shoulder length black hair with red highlights and as she looked up at Karia she noticed the most beautiful and intimidating silver and gold eyes. "MY name is Sari Fukiomi it's nice to meet you."

Karia was about to start a conversation when she heard Masamune calling her name. She mouthed an apology to Sari and walked over to Masamune. Masamune asked her to walk down to the village with him to see if any other guest had went on ahead to the party. Karia gladly accompanied him and they walked down to the village with a couple other people behind them. Karia looked behind her to see Kojuro and Keiji in a quiet conversation. As she leaned back to hear what they were saying she heard someone yell. A few seconds later Sasuke accidentally knocked into her sending her falling in Masamune's direction. Masamune tried to catcher but instead was pushed to the ground along with her.

_Kojuro had to keep himself from laughing even if it was only a little bit as he watched one of Keiji's plans fall into action. Sasuke did his part by knocking into Karia and even though Masamune was supposed to catch her, the ending result was still satisfying. Karia had knocked Masamune over like a pair of dominoes and she landed practically sitting in Masamune's lap. The two of them were sitting on the ground like that or a few seconds until Karia's face turned red and she quickly stood up brushing the dirt off of her clothes. Masamune got up slowly still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Then Keiji walked over to start Kojuro's next plan. "Hey I heard Magoichi was over by the field who wants to come with me." Masamune shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess why not." And so Kojuro watched as the three of them walked down towards the field. Kojuro then proceeded to the Sakura tree that was on the hill side overlooking the field so he could enjoy the show._

Karia and Masamune spent a couple minuets looking for Magoichi when Keiji called them over. They came out of the crowd of dancing people and saw Keiji and Magoichi sitting on one of the benches. Magoichi was glaring at Keiji and Keiji was giving her one of those please don't kill me looks. Karia was about to ask what was up with them but then Keiji said, "So um since we're all here why don't we dance. Me and Magoichi, You and Karia." Masamune was about to say something before Keiji cut him off. "Oh come on it won't kill you just go dance it's a party after all have fun." He looked straight at Magoichi and she rolled her eyes and stood up. "If it will get you to shut up then fine." Keiji then grabbed her hand and gave Karia and Masamune a look before disappearing into the crowd. Karia watched as Masamune awkwardly held out his hand to her while saying in a very quiet and un-Masamune like voice. "Why not it is a festival after all right." His eye was looking to the side and would not meet her face. Hesitantly she placed her hand in his and he slowly led her into the crowd of dancing people.

_Kojuro was sitting on the branch of a Sakura tree watching as Masamune and Karia made their way to the center of the large crowd of dancing guest. Kojuro was surprised to see them moving so close to the center of the crowd and he almost laughed when he saw Keiji and Magoichi who were about as far apart as they could get as they danced. Kojuro looked back over to Masamune and Karia so see that they were just standing there talking and weren't dancing at all. But what he did notice was the fact that Karia's hand was still in Masamune's as they stood there. Kojuro really wished he knew what they were saying. Then Sasuke appeared beside him, "So what exactly did you want me to do again?"_

"I will warn you Masamune I'm not very good at dancing." Karia was silently cursing herself for sounding so shy but nonetheless she couldn't help it. She slowly looked up at his face expecting a smirk or a stupid mocking grin but what she did see almost took her breath away. Masamune was looking at her with a genuine smile on his face; not some goofy or dumb smile like Keiji and Yukimura always had but a nice warm smile that was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. His good eye was looking at her with the same warm gaze as he said, "Don't worry about that, as long as you don't step on my feet I think it will be okay, you see." Karia was expecting his tone to be mocking or sarcastic but instead it was calming and reassuring. Karia nodded as he put his arm around her waist and slowly moved them around in short circles. She was watching her feet the whole time trying to make sure that they kept themselves on the ground and the ground only. She looked up when she heard Masamune laughing softly. "Your adorable you know that Karia." His voice was quiet but full of innocent laughter as he spoke.

Karia could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she blushed. She felt as red as Yukimura's armor. He had just said she was adorable! How was she supposed to respond to that! "W-what do you mean Ma-Masamune?" Her voice was shaky and she couldn't tell if she sounded like she was about to laugh or cry. She noticed that they had stop moving and she felt his hand move from her waist to her chin as he lifted it up so that she had to look up at his face. He said, "I meant exactly what I said you're adorable and you're beautiful to." Karia really felt red now. She was about to try and hide it but she knew it wasn't worth it. Masamune then moved a part of her hair out of her face and laughed lightly again. "Let's go back to the village and get something to eat before it gets too late." Karia nodded and she let him lead her back to the village. Masamune was still holding her hand when they found Kojuro sitting at one of tables outside one of the restaurants. Karia saw Kojuro's eyes go immediately to their intertwined fingers and he gave Masamune a questioning and amused look.

She looked up at Masamune's face to see the same beautiful and warm smile still on his face as he shrugged his shoulders at Kojuro and led Karia inside the building. They sat down and got some food. Kojuro walked in and sat at one of the other chairs at the table they were at and asked, "So are the two of you having a good time?" He was the one with a smirk on his face for once which shocked Karia. "Shut up Kojuro." Masamune was giving him a back off glance and Kojuro said, "I was just asking." Masamune rolled his eye and said, "You're an ass you know that Kojuro." Kojuro laughed and walked out of the door. Karia quickly decided to bring up a new conversation, "So the fireworks are about to go off soon right?" Masamune looked away from the door and back at Karia. "Not quite in a couple more minuets though. Hey Karia can I ask a question?" she blinked a few time before saying, "I don't see why not." "Come to the lake with me, it's the best place to watch the fireworks?" Karia quickly said, "Um okay do you always go to the lake to watch them?" Masamune nodded.

As they walked out of the restaurant they were nearly run over by Shingen and Kenshin. The two warlords were dancing in the middle of the street attracting a rather large crowd. Masamune erupted into a fit of laughter as he called out to them, "Hey Kenshin, Shingen had a little too much to drink tonight?" Karia found herself laughing just as hard as Masamune as Yukimura and Sasuke showed up with Kasuga and Sari. Then Masamune said, "Hey Yukimura if you can't get them to stop could you at least get them out of the middle of the freaking street." Karia was amazed that he managed to say that without laughing half way though. He looked like he was about to start laughing again any second. Yukimura nodded as he went to try and get the two drunken warlords out of the street. Masamune shook his head. "Let's go before Sarutobi starts tryin to dance with Kasuga." Karia smiled and nodded. They walked down the path that Karia had asked him about the first day she was in the village and though a short patch of woods. They arrived at a small lake and sat down at the bank of it. Karia took off her sandals and put her feet in to cool water.

Masamune did the same thing while putting his arm around her shoulders. He lightly pulled her closer so that her head was resting against his chest. Karia found herself beginning to relax and decided that this was something she going to have to get used to even though the thought wasn't a bad one. Masamune and Karia silently sat there not noticing the eye's of a prying ninja that was in the trees very close by.

_Sasuke watched as the two sat there with their feet in the water sitting very very close. Sasuke heard a popping sound and looked up to see the first fireworks send bright color into the sky. His attention was put back on the couple he was spying on when Karia started to talk. "I see now why you like watching the fireworks here. The light from the sky is reflected on the water it's really beautiful." Her voice was soft and excited if that was even possible. Sasuke watched as the One-Eyed Dragon turned his head to look at her. "You think so. Well I guess I get the best of both worlds tonight then." Sasuke was shocked; he couldn't believe he had just said something so cliché! Karia didn't seem affected when she asked, "What do you mean by that Masamune?" Even though their backs were towards him Sasuke could see the corner of the smile that was on his face. "I get to watch these fireworks and I also get to sit here with you." He said it like it was a fact known to the entire world._

_Karia then did something Sasuke didn't expect from her in a million years. Karia actually giggled as she said, "Oh really?" Masamune looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "What you think I'm lying?" his voice was full of mock accusation. "Karia?" She then turned her head to look at him and said, "Yea?" Masamune took a deep breath and Sasuke knew he was about to say something big. "Can I ask you a question?" Karia laughed lightly. "Like I said before nobody's going to stop you." Masamune then said, "Even if it's the most sudden and ridiculous question in the world?" Karia pulled away and took her feet out of the water. She then sat crisscrossed facing Masamune. "I don't care how strange the question is if you have a question, ask it! It's not like anyone else is here." Sasuke laughed silently. If only they knew. Masamune took another deep breath and said, "Remember you didn't stop me from asking this. Karia uh" there was a long pause before he started again. Sasuke figured that whatever this question was he was having a hard time finding the words for it. "Oh for cryin out loud marry me dammit!" Sasuke was shocked. He knew it was big but he wasn't expecting something that big! Karia just laughed._

"_I'd be lying if I said no." Masamune was now the one in shock. "Really?" Karia smiled and nodded her head. "Well don't just sit there looking like an idiot are you going to kiss me or not." Sasuke couldn't wait to go and tell Keiji and Kojuro about this but he had to wait just a little bit longer. Masamune kissed her softly at first, but then Karia moved closer so that he didn't have to lean so far away. They were sitting there kissing for so long Sasuke was about to leave. As he turned around he heard a loud splash! He turned around to see ripples in the water and neither of the two in sight. Then they resurfaced smiling at first and then erupting into a fit of laughter. Masamune pulled himself out of the water and then help Karia. Sasuke saw that they were about to head back so he disappeared with his ninja speed and came back into focus in front of Kojuro and Keiji. Keiji saw that he was trying to keep himself from laughing and asked, "So what happened!" Sasuke shook his head. "I think I'll wait and let them tell you." _

Karia felt stupid as they walked back to the mansion soaking wet. They met Kojuro at the gates and he raised his eyebrows at their wet clothes. "What the hell happened to the two of you?" Masamune started laughing again and said, "You might want to sit down for this story." Kojuro led them over to Masamune's room and then went to get some towels. Karia asked Masamune, "What exactly do you plan on telling him." Masamune shrugged and said, "The truth it's a wasted effort trying to lie to him." Kojuro came back threw the towels at them. "So what happened?" Masamune trying not to laugh explained it in the quickest was possible. "Well I asked her to marry me then I kissed her and then we fell into the lake." After that he started laughing again. Kojuro then asked, "So wait you asked her what?" "Are you deft I asked her to marry me." Then Keiji walked in and said, "Well that's definitely unexpected." Karia also thought that Keiji walking in like that was unexpected to. Keiji then said, "Well this has definitely been an exciting festival. Oh by the way Yukimura wanted to know if you guys had any ideas on how they're going to get Shingen home he kinda passed out." Everyone in the room just started laughing as Karia thought to herself. Yup I'm definitely glad I'm apart of Ōshū. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I don't want anyone to get confused so the next two chapters take place before chapter 6 so the festival will been seen through sari's eye and I hope you like it!

Chapter 7: A Haunting Past – Sari Fukiomi

I woke up with the sunlight just barely rising over the horizon. I got up and went outside unto the balcony. Leaning agents the railing, I was content to just stand there and watch the sun rise. I hadn't had any nightmares for the past week, ever since that fight with Takeda. No I had been dreaming about much more pleasant things since then. I walked over to my armor and began to put it on. Walking outside and closing the door behind me, I heard a loud thud come from the direction of the sparing arena. Jumping down from my balcony I landed next to the patch of dirt that we used as a sparing ground. "Good morning my young dagger. And how are you today?" I turned around to find Lord Kenshin sitting cross legged behind me. I turned to face him, smiled, and bowed. "Good morning my lord. I am well this morning. And how are you?" I asked him as I straightened up. He smiled back at me. "I am fine Sari. Please come and sit with me." I walked over and sat cross legged next to him, but I made sure there was distance between us. As I looked out over the sparing area I saw the reason why Lord Kenshin was sitting here.

Kasuga had Sasuke down on the ground dead to rights. Sasuke kicked her off and they went at it again. This explained the loud thud I had heard. After the battle between the two generals last week, Sasuke and Yukimura both had been coming around often. Sasuke was anxious to hear about what I had been doing all this time. Yukimura just sat there most of the time looking at us talk. He always had a soft smile playing on his lips and he seemed content to just sit there. Kasuga brought it up that while he was here Yuki didn't leave my side. I had come to realize that myself but I don't mind. I liked having the red clad samurai with me. He had so much energy, but he was always so subtle in the way he did things. Thinking about Yuki had gotten a small smile to come to my face. "Penny for your thoughts young one?" I looked over at Kenshin and saw that he was looking at me. There was something I really liked about my lord: he always knew what I was thinking, but he would let me talk about it first. He didn't pry very much and when he did it was only because he thought it was necessary.

I looked down at the ground and tried to decide what to say. My feelings for Yukimura were…..undiscovered as of yet. I didn't know what to think about him. He was a good friend and rival. He was an honorable man and a great vessel to his lord. He was charming and handsome. But he was from another army, the army of an arch rival none the less. We would be fighting all the time and some of those fights would be for real. What would happen then? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to find Lord Kenshin on one knee in front of me. He looked a little bit worried. "What is wrong young one? You seemed trouble by something." I realized I hadn't answered his first question. I thought of something quick and smiled as I responded. "Oh, I'm just a little nervous about the party tomorrow. I'm not the best of dancers. And I have never been to a party like this before, so I don't want to embarrass you and Kasuga." Good. Not a lie but not the thing I was thinking about either. Kenshin looked at me for a few moments before smiling slightly and sitting back down. "You have nothing to worry about. Kasuga and I can teach you all that you need to know. And Date Masamune has never been a really formal man. You will do fine my young dagger." With that he got up and went over to remove Kasuga from off of Sasuke. Young Dagger that was my new title. I enjoyed knowing that I was now formally claimed by the Uesugi army.

Kenshin and Kasuga went into the mansion and Sasuke came over to sit with me. We were just getting into a talk about weapons when the sound of horse hooves sounded from the front courtyard. A minute later Yukimura was shown where we were and he came to join us. I stood up and bowed to him, he may be my friend but he is also my superior. I straightened up and Yukimura was frowning at me. "What? Did I do something?" Yukimura came and stood in front of me. He looked pained for some reason. "Why do you bow to me? You don't have to do that. I've told you before; I'm not that into bowing among friends, especially you." He looked at the ground as he said the last few words. I blushed slightly at this. Sasuke had watched this whole interaction silently, but now he got up and hopped down onto the training area again. "Hey Sari how about a little training. You still able to kick my ass as hard as you could a couple years ago?" Sasuke was trying to give me an out and I was not going to deny it. I hopped off the porch and walked over to face Sasuke in the arena. Yukimura sat down where Kenshin and I had been a little while ago. Sasuke took this time to jab a little fun at Yukimura. "Don't worry Dana I won't hurt her too badly." Yuki rolled his eyes. "I'm more worried about her hurting you Sasuke. She's no pushover." Yukimura replied to his taunt. Though he looked calm I could see that a slight fear and protectiveness had slid into his eyes as he watched us get into fighting stances. Sasuke pulled out some kunai and I got my katana out. We stood still for a moment or two then he lunged.

Sasuke strikes at my legs but I used my sword to block him. I get to the side and swing at his side but he moved. We go back and forth for a while until I get tired of it. I disappear and reappear behind him. I used my sword hilt and hit his shoulder blade. Sasuke tumbles forward and rolls back onto his feet, grimacing the whole time. Good, that means I hit his pressure point right. That will slow him down a bit. Sasuke smirks at me and then we lung at each other some more. "Well you seem to be a little out of step Sari. Anything making you lose concentration? Maybe somebody?" Sasuke asks and then he looks over at Yukimura. I get in close and slap him across the face. "No Sasuke but I have a feeling you are going to be sore tonight." I told him. We continue fighting for a while until Sasuke gets tired and asks Yukimura to step in for him. Yuki stood up and Sasuke disappeared and reappeared next to him with his spears in his hands. Yuki took the spears then walked into the arena. We faced each other and I got in a fighting stance. Yuki looked at me for a few moments and he seemed to be having a mental argument or something. Obviously it was resolved, and Yukimura stepped back ready to fight.

I lunged first and Yukimura stepped back again, blocking. He kept retreating until we reached the edge of the ring and then he held his ground. He slashed back at me and I went on the defensive. He backed me up until we were back in the middle of the ring. I side-stepped him and he passed right by me. Spinning quickly I aimed high and he blocked low. Then his other hand came out of nowhere and knocked me off balance. I flipped backward and barely landed on my feet. I looked at him and he smirked in response. I wanted to play with him a little so I took on a hurt expression. "I can't believe that you would try to trick me into letting my guard down like that." Yukimura looked at me for a few seconds then his expression became one of guilt. He was honestly sorry for attacking me like that! "I'm sorry Sari. I shouldn't have done that." The look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help laughing at him. I started to hold my side because it was hurting from laughing so hard. When I could finally look up, the confused look on his face started me laughing again. I stopped laughing and when I looked again Yukimura was looking down at me. His expression had softened and he seems slightly more relaxed now.

I blushed lightly and looked away. Only then did I realize that Sasuke had taken his leave of us. We were completely alone. I felt a shiver of fear and excitement run through me. I looked back at Yukimura to find him still looking at me. I cleared my throat and smiled a little. Then I walked over at sat down and he followed me. He sat down with his feet on the ground. I pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knees. I turned my head so I was looking at Yuki, but it was not obvious that I was. He had his eyes closed and there was some sweat still on his forehead and face from our fight. He seemed so at ease just sitting there. I had to admit, I enjoyed just sitting next to him. I was so not paying attention cause the next thing I knew, Yuki was looking at me again.

"So are you going to the party tomorrow at Date's?" he asked me. I sighed heavily and laid back and put my hands behind my head. "Unfortunately I have no choice but to go. Lord Kenshin will not let me miss it. And Kasuga will never let me live it down if I don't go." I sighed again and looked up at him. He looked down at me with a small smile. "I'm glad you're going. I don't think I can keep Kasuga and Sasuke going at each other while watching Lord Shingen and Lord Kenshin as well. I'll need an extra pair of hands." I smiled at that. "Well at least one of us is happy about it." Yukimura seemed a little puzzled about that. "If you don't mind my asking, why don't you want to go Sari? It should be really good fun and it's a good way to meet people." I sat up and thought for a moment. "Well…I'm not very sociable, and big crowds have never been my thing, also I…" I hid my face before saying the last part. "Ican'tdance." Yukimura was confused obviously because he asked "What did you say?" I mumbled it again while burying my face in my knees. I heard him chuckle then he tipped my chin up with his hand so I was looking at him. He was smiling at me. "I can't hear you when you mumble like that Sari. Now what did you say?" I sighed again. "I said I can't dance."

"Hahahahahahaha!" And there goes the laughing. But it wasn't coming from Yukimura. We both looked over at the trees across the training ground and watched as Sasuke fell out of the tree laughing his head off. I buried my head against my knees again feeling the blood rush to my face. I felt like digging a hole and dying. I heard a loud smack and an abrupt end to the laughter. I looked up to see Kasuga standing over Sasuke who was holding his head and muttering something about temperamental women. Kasuga walked over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Don't worry Sari we will help you. Before tomorrow you will be the best dancer ever." She stood straight up again and pulled me out to the middle of the training arena. She left me in the middle and then went over to pick Sasuke off the ground. I turned to Yukimura and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders and we both turned back to Kasuga and Sasuke. Kasuga had dragged Sasuke to the middle of the arena and was now standing him in front of me. Then it came to me.

"No! Not no but hell no! I am not dancing with Sasuke!" I started to leave the ring when Kasuga grabbed me and pushed me into Sasuke's arms. "Yes you are dancing with Sasuke. He may not be a good fighter, but he is very light on his feet. He is the perfect dance partner for you." Kasuga then came and put me and Sasuke into the right dance position. Sasuke's left hand was on my waist and my left hand was on his shoulder. Sasuke's right held mine and we were about two inches from each other. I was beat red from embarrassment, but that changed quickly when I saw Kasuga pull Yukimura into the ring. She pulled him so that they stood five feet or so away from us and then she put him hand on her waist and her own on his shoulder. She then turned and smiled at me. "I can't bear to dance with Sasuke so you will just have to watch me and Yukimura and follow Sasuke's leading ok?"

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. Who the hell did she think she was? Why did she get to dance with Yuki while I danced with Sasuke? (No offence to Sasuke) We started to move in small circles about the arena and I watched Kasuga's movements. Sasuke was actually very good at this. He led me comfortably and strong. He never hesitated even though more than once I messed up. "Calm down Sari. Just try to relax and let your body flow naturally. Don't think about it." I listened to him and I started to get it. We went around and around but I never missed another beat. Kasuga was ecstatic and she pulled me away from Sasuke and hugged me until I couldn't breathe. Yukimura smiled at me and nodded his head. All of us soon sat down and we talked about everything. Soon dusk came and Yukimura and Sasuke left to return home. Tomorrow was going to be a big day after all. Kasuga and I went inside and I retired for the night. I got back to my room and let out a huge breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I walked to the bathroom with my change of clothes and shut the door. I lay in the warm water and stared at the ceiling.

My mind kept wandering and dozing off. I closed my eyes for a little bit...

_The way I knew I was dreaming was the fact that I could see __**them**__ but they couldn't see __**me**__. I was standing in a bedroom that I remembered well. I was miles away from Echigo, in a place I had prayed never to see again. There was a door across from me and it was open, letting the light of the moon shine through. A man and women were embracing on the balcony outside the door. I heard a door behind me open and close. I turned to see a young man standing there. He had long white hair and his eyes were hard and cold. I stepped out of his way as he walked past me and knelt behind the couple on the balcony. "Lord, all is ready for our leave. The troops have been assembled and the gun men have full ammunition for the road ahead of us." His voice was calm and it sent a shiver down my spine, but not in the nice way that Yukimura's voice did. The couple parted and the man turned to face him as the woman kept her back to us. The man was shrouded in shadow, just like in my nightmares. "Very good Mitsuhide. We will leave in two days the road will take at least two more to get to our destination. Then we shall get our prize and return to Owari." The man with white hair bowed his head. "As you wish my lord." The woman now turned and joined the conversation. "I think this little trip to…" She was cut off by the Mitsuhide looking up at her sharply and shaking his head no. "Please my lady and my lord do not speak of where we are going. I feel another presence with us in this room." With that he stood and turned around. I watched as the lord raised his hand and began muttering an incantation. I pulled out a blade from my weapons case and stabbed my arm with it. _

I woke with a shock and a pain in my arm. I looked down at it to find it was bleeding from a cut. That didn't matter at the moment though. What did matter was that I had been too late in leaving. Just as I disappeared Mitsuhide had been shocked. He had seen me. Not good.

_Back in Owari_

_Mitsuhide looked at the spot where he had just seen the unknown presence a few minutes before. It had been her. How was it possible that she was here in Owari? Mitsuhide bolted from the room calling the guards. The soldier came running. "Set up a perimeter search! There is an intruder within the castle if you find her bring her to me at once!" "Understood sir." With that they left and Mitsuhide returned to his lord's room. Nobunaga looked at his retainer with a question in his eyes. Lady No stepped forward and asked the question that was on all their minds. "Was it her Mitsuhide? Was she really here?" Mitsuhide looked at his Lord and Lady and then he sighed, nodding his head. With that he walked out of the room. He needed to consult the magicians of Owari. Apparently, their young girl had gained a new ability. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Grand Party – Sari Fukiomi

I woke up the next morning feeling totally exhausted. After my little escapade in the bathroom I had come back to my room wrapped my arm and tried to sleep. I didn't get to sleep for quite some time though. I sat up and looked at my arm. It had been bleeding overnight and the bandage was red. I got up and removed it. Using a basin of water I washed the cut out, added ointment, and rewrapped it. My medic skills were very good I had saved many lives with it. However, with my heritage, I am unable to use them on myself. I didn't know why but that was how it was. I was still a little sore but I had to get up. We would be leaving soon for Ōshū. I went to the small chest where I kept my uniform. What could be more formal right? Just as I was about to pull it out my door was thrown open and Kasuga barged into my room. She tumbled onto me and hugged me tightly while we both fell back on the ground. "Good morning Sari! Are you ready for the big night?" She was obviously in high spirits today. I disentangled myself and stood up as Lord Kenshin walked into the room. I bowed quickly. Kasuga grabbed me again and pulled me down so that we were sitting beside each other at the table.

Lord Kenshin sat down across from us and he sat a package on the table. "Good morning my young dagger. How do you feel?" I stopped looking at the package and tried to answer his question. "Oh I'm alright. Just a little lightheaded is all, but don't worry it will pass." I rubbed the back of my head with my free hand seems how Kasuga was holding onto my other arm tightly. Lord Kenshin's eye narrowed. He leaned across the table and gripped the arm I had used to rub my head and pulled it closer to him. He lifted my robe sleeve so that the bandage was visible. Kasuga gasped and tried to ask me something but Lord Kenshin silenced her with a wave of his hand. He removed my bandage and examined the wound. The cut wasn't very big but it was extremely deep. It started to bleed as soon as the pressure was removed from it. Lord Kenshin saw this and nodded at Kasuga. She got the water basin and brought it to him before returning to her seat next to me. Lord Kenshin took the cloth in the basin and started to wash my wound out again. I felt pain from it but I didn't flinch or even bat an eye. Pain was a normal part of my life since I was very little. "Who hurt you? How and when did this happen?" I didn't know what to say. How could I tell them that I had traveled to Owari and back in one night without even really leaving the castle? Or how I had injured myself so that I could come back? Ninja could do amazing things, but traveling outside of one's body was not a normal trait for us.

"It must have happened in one of my sparing sessions with Sasuke or Lord Yukimura. I'm very sorry to say that I was not my best yesterday when I was fighting with them." I prayed that they would believe me. If not then I would have to tell the truth. Thankfully Kasuga's short temper saved me. "I'll kill them both! How dare they hurt you during a practice fight! Sasuke will pay the most he should know better!" She went on like that for a bit and Lord Kenshin finally got her to settle down. He had finished with my arm and was now applying a new bandage to it. "Well as long as it was a practice fight, then there is nothing to be done for now. But should someone ever harm my young dagger they will answer directly to me for their heinous crime." He looked at me and smiled. I was glad to know that they were really that upset over a small cut. It made me feel loved.

"Well with that taken care of onto business. We have a present for you young one. We both hope that you would do us the honor of wearing it tonight." Lord Kenshin said pushing the box on the table to me. I looked at it for a few minutes then I looked up at Lord Kenshin with a cocked eyebrow. He just smiled and nodded. Kasuga sitting next to me was getting impatient. "Just open the box already! Nothing is going to jump out and attack you!" She fumed at me a little bit longer and then I opened the box and she stopped. Inside was a beautiful white kimono with blue/green swirls all around the bottom hemming. I gently pulled it out of the box and held it up. It was perfect and made of smooth silk. I looked on the back and there was the Uesugi symbol and a dagger on it. Also in the box was a pair of little blue sandals to go with it. I was dumbfounded with the gift. Something like this would have taken a month at least to make. I had only been here for about two weeks. I put the kimono down so I could look at the both of them. Kasuga was smiling broadly and Lord Kenshin was sitting there not really meeting my eyes. I was ready to call them out for it but then I thought this would be better. "Thank you both." Lord Kenshin looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back and nodded his head. "Hey I picked out the colors." I wrapped Kasuga in a hug. "You did a wonderful job. It's perfect."

Lord Kenshin stood up and walked to my balcony door that was open. "Well it is getting late and we must get ready to go. Kasuga I'm sure you can handle everything else on your own?" He looked back at her and she blushed and nodded. He smiled at her childish reaction and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. I heard his footsteps retreating and I stood up to get undressed. My clothes fell to the floor and I was about to put on the kimono when I felt Kasuga behind me. She had me sit in front of her and she took my hair brush and started to work on my black mop. She brushed lightly and was careful not to pull to hard. I remembered my mother doing this when I was little. It had been so long since someone had brushed my hair that it felt really uncomfortably but in the good way. After she got my hair straightened out she started to put it up into a bun. It was up and out of my face, and then we put on the kimono. It was the right fit and it hugged me in all the right places. I was surprised that Lord Kenshin could guess me size. Kasuga left to get her kimono. I walked out onto the balcony and lend against the railing. Men were down in the courtyard getting ready to leave. They all, however, stopped to look up at me. I blushed and walked back into my room.

Kasuga came in and she was carrying her own kimono. She got undressed and sat on the ground. I knelt behind her and started to brush her hair out. She had it down and it was so incredibly long. I tried not to hurt her and not to pull out any hair. After it was in order, I helped her get into her kimono. It was like mine except hers was blue/green with white swirls around the bottom. On the back was the Uesugi symbol and a katana. With her blond hair and butterscotch eyes she looked like a goddess to me. She turned and looked at me, smiling slightly. I smiled back. "Do…do you think Lord Kenshin will…?" She looked down at the ground. I already knew her question and I found it a very stupid one. I reached up and put my hands on her shoulders. "He is going to love you. I bet you will keep his attention all night." I tell her as we walk down to the ground level.

As we entered the main courtyard everyone turned around to look. There were a lot of whoops and hollers from the guys. The best expression though belonged to Lord Kenshin. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head any second. Picturing that in my head nearly made me burst out laughing. Lord Kenshin stared intently at Kasuga and I watched as he took in her full form. I saw a small smile form on his face and I turned to see Kasuga blushing and looking down. I stepped closer to her and gave a light push to get her moving. We walked toward Kenshin and he, along with the rest of the men, watched our progress. When we got to him, Kenshin took Kasuga's hand and kissed it in front of God and everybody. I thought Kasuga was going to faint, but Kenshin came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Then he turned to look at me. I bowed to him and he smiled, giving me a nod of approval. We walked to the front of the group we would be taking two horses with us. Kasuga got on behind Kenshin and I rode by myself. We waved goodbye to the others then Lord Kenshin and I drove the horses into a gentle trot. Kasuga hated horses so she was holding onto Lord Kenshin for dear life with her eyes closed. I giggled at the face she was making then I turned to focus on the road.

I wasn't too happy that we were traveling on our own. If we got attacked then we wouldn't be ready to fight. Kasuga didn't have any weapons with her. I had my katana and a dagger attached to my leg. Kenshin had his sword and that was all we had. If someone really wanted to get us then our odds would be slim to none. I kept my senses clear and scouted for any sign of attackers. I was concentrating so hard I must have been making a weird face because I heard laughter. Lord Kenshin had been looking at me and was now laughing out right. I blushed lightly, but I still kept up my visual. I remembered the last time I had traveled in a small group like this as a child and we had been attacked and nearly overpowered. We kept riding and soon came to a crossroad. The road we were on and a rode from Kia met up and led to Oshu. As we were about to pull onto the joining road I pushed my horse forward and stopped Lord Kenshin. Lord Kenshin looked at me and opened his mouth to speak, but I held up my hand to silence him and pointed down the road to Kia. Kenshin and Kasuga pulled up next to me and they both look down the road. Coming at us at a ridiculous pace was Lord Shingen with Yukimura and Sasuke trying to catch up with him.

Upon reaching us Lord Shingen slowed down and stopped in front of us. He was, like Lord Kenshin, in full ceremonial armor. His hair seemed to be trimmed so as not to look shabby but it was still wild as ever. Yukimura and Sasuke pulled up on either side of Shingen. I thought their eyes would pop out as they both looked at Kasuga and me. Sasuke smirked at Kasuga and she blushed. Yukimura looked me up and down and I saw a small smile play across his face. "Don't you two know to bow in the presence of ladies?" Lord Shingen yelled at them. Remembering themselves both of them bowed to us. Once again Yukimura's eyes never left me. Straightening up I looked at Yukimura a little bit. He was also in ceremonial armor but it was a little more of a relaxed outfit than something for war. I blushed lightly when I saw that Yuki had been watching me look at him. "Well we are expected. We had better not keep our hosts waiting." Lord Kenshin pushed his horse onward with Lord Shingen riding beside him. Sasuke disappeared into the trees and me and Yukimura rode our horses beside each other. It was nice riding together. I felt a lot better knowing there were more of us now.

After about thirty minutes of riding I saw a wall in the distance. Behind the wall standing a hundred or so feet in the air was a mansion. We rode toward the gate and I saw a young man standing there waiting to take our horses. Lord Kenshin dismounted and help Kasuga down. Lord Shingen dismounted as well as Yukimura. "Don't you have any respect boy? Go help the lady down from her horse!" Yukimura flushed and then came over to stand beside my horse. He grabbed the rains and waited for me to get off. I stepped over the hoses side and I felt Yuki's hand around my waist steadying me. I got down and turned to face him wish a blush and a smile. He smiled back and led the horses over to the man who waited to take them. Lord Shingen and Lord Kenshin walked together through the gates. Kasuga interlocked our arms and we walked behind them. Sasuke and Yukimura brought up the rear. "Yukimura, Sasuke come. We are to go and greet our hosts." Lord Shingen nodded to Lord Kenshin then walked away. Sasuke followed behind him and after taking one last look at me so did Yukimura. Kasuga saw the look and nudged me with a knowing look. I nudged back and we followed Lord Kenshin.

I was introduced to many people for the other areas. Kanetsugu Naoe paid his respects to Lord Kenshin then we went into the main greeting area. Lord Kenshin and Kanetsugu went up and greeted a young man that they greeted as Date Masamune and an older man as Katakura Kojuro. However, that is not what interested me. What was surprising was that I had seen them somewhere before! I thought for a moment then it hit me. The day I had been coming to see Kasuga these two men had ridden past me while I hid in the trees above them. I was a little frightened that one of them was the famous One-eyed Dragon. Kasuga and I walked forward and were introduced to the two men. Both of them bowed and the one with the eye patch, obviously Masamune smirked a little at me. "So, this is the famous Sari Fukiomi. I've heard a lot about you from Yukimura. I wondered what type of girl would catch the hothead's attention." He looked me up and down then studied my face before smiling. "Well I have to hand it to punk. He chose a pretty one and seems to be a strong one too if you're fighting for Uesugi." I blushed at his words about Yukimura and bowed to him. "Thank you for the compliments my lord you honor me. But I'm really only as good as the next person." At this Masamune laughed. "Polite one isn't she Kojuro. Well good maybe some of it will rub off on Dana. Hey Sari if you ever get tired of hanging with Uesugi you are defiantly welcome in the Date army." I looked at Kasuga who had hardened her grip on my arm. "Thank you for the offer, but I think the Uesugi is where I belong." Masamune nodded his head. "You got a good one here Kenshin. Don't let her go to waste." With that he walked off with Kojuro to greet other guests. "I know I do." Lord Kenshin replied looking at me with pride.

Kasuga had walked off with Lord Kenshin leaving me to wonder on my own. I was trying to find Sasuke or Yukimura, but I was startled when someone came up behind me. I turned to meet the face of a very beautiful girl who looked to be about my age. She had long red hair and deep brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate for some reason. She was about my height so I didn't have to look up at her to talk. "Hello my name is Karia Kuro and my I ask your name?" She smiled encouragingly at me and I relaxed a little. "My name is Sari Fukiomi." I was a little skittish still so the reply was a little high pitched. Karia smiled at me and was about to say something else when Masamune called out to her. She looked at me apologetically and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as she turned and went to him.

I continued to walk around by myself. I watched as people greeted each other and everyone was having fun. There was food and music and dancing all around. Performers were all over the streets as well. I watched as people ran around and danced with complete strangers. I had never seen a place where everyone acted friendly to each other. I was soon pulled into a circle of dancers and was spun around by a boy I didn't know. We danced and then we bowed to each other. I turned and was greeted by another partner. We continued on dancing and switching partners. I was about ready to leave when the song slowed down and couples started to dance. I walked a few steps until a hand caught my wrist. I turned to find Yukimura standing there. I faced him and he smiled a little before bowing. I smiled back and stepped up to him. We started to dance slowly until we matched the beat of the music. "I'm sorry. Even after those dance lessons I'm still not very good at this." I blushed lightly keeping my eyes on the ground and our feet. I heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see Yukimura smiling down at me. His eyes were gentle and I felt like I could just fall into them. "I don't know what you mean. You are dancing perfectly." He led me around the dance floor a little bit longer before he stopped our movements. We just stood there looking at each other and I felt more than a little lightheaded. Yukimura took one of my hands and guided it to his arm. Then he led me off the dance floor and over to a nearby food stand.

We went inside and were seated right away. Yukimura sat me down in one side of a booth then he took a seat on the other side. We were sitting in a very uncomfortable silence. "So, how did you find me?" Yukimura looked down at the table. I couldn't help but think of a little boy that had been caught doing something wrong. "Well after we separated from you, we saw Masamune and then we just walked around. I had sent Sasuke to follow you though. I didn't want you to get lost and I didn't want anyone giving you trouble so…" he left the rest of his sentence hang. I giggled a little. Yukimura's head shot up as he looked at me, obviously surprised. I laughed a little more and he smiled while scratching his head. We ordered some noodles and talked about various things. He kept trying to bring up my family and each time I diverted his questions. He eventually caught on and stopped asking. We were about to leave when Sasuke ran in. He looked around, caught sight of us, and ran over to us. "Good I finally found you both. Come quickly before they hurt people!" He grabbed us both by one arm and pulled us out the door, leaving money to pay. When we got outside we run into Kasuga who looked absolutely mortified. "Please Yukimura, Sari do something to make them stop! This is completely degrading!" Yukimura and I looked at each other then turned to look at a crowd of people. Yuki took my hand and we pushed through the crowd and were met with an amazing sight.

Lord Shingen and Lord Kenshin had obviously had too much to drink. The two war lords were dancing with each other in the streets singing along with the song. I looked at the two lords and could help bursting out with laughter. Yukimura looked like he wanted to laugh too but he was too busy being embarrassed by the state of his lord. The two grown men continued to dance around and people were dashing to get out of their way. I had gain control over myself only to hear laughter come from behind us. Yukimura and I turned to see our host, Masamune, and the girl I had met earlier, Karia. Yuki tuned two deeper shades of red and did a face smack into his hand. "Hey Yukimura if you can't get them to stop can you at least get them out of the middle of the freaking street?" He asked with a big grin on his face. I felt so embarrassed by my lord I was ready to hit them both. Yukimura nodded and we both approached our lords with caution.

Yukimura walked around them, trying to get Shingen's attention. I was trying to get Lord Kenshin away from the Tiger of Kai's grasp but every time I got close they would plow either into me or away from me. I was just about to grab Lord Kenshin's hand when the two lords crashed into me. The three of us toppled and fell. I landed with a thud, but I wasn't sitting on the ground. I looked up to find Yukimura staring back at me. Apparently he had been coming up behind me to get me out of the way. I blushed slightly from his arm being around my waste and turned my attention to our lords. Shingen was on bottom with Kenshin sitting in his lap like a little kid. Both grown men had sat up and were laughing like a couple of dummies. Sasuke and Kasuga had been standing together close by and Kasuga ran forward to help while Sasuke disappeared. He reappeared with a bucket of water in his hand. I got up just in time to grab Kasuga out of the way before….splash! Sasuke threw the water onto the drunken lords. Both lords seemed to come back to themselves and they both turned a death glare on Sasuke. He smiled, very scared like, and took off running down the street. Being a ninja Sasuke was ridiculously fast like me. However, this did not stop Kenshin and Shingen from giving chase to him. Kasuga rolled her eyes and chased after the three of them, leaving Yuki and me standing there like a couple of ideates.

People passed by giving us strange looks and we both mumbled apologies while walking away. We walked for a while not saying anything. I looked up at the sky and found the stars gleaming back at me. Looking at them made everything so much more peaceful. I was so busy looking up that I hadn't noticed Yukimura take my hand and lead me to a bench inside a garden. The garden had tall bushes blocking out everyone else and there was a little pool of water in the middle of the clearing. We sat down on the bench and looked up at the sky again. Then a shower of red light appeared in the sky. I stood up confused and another explosion, this one green, lit up the sky. "We're under attack? Lord Kenshin!" I was ready to take off to find my lord but Yukimura grabbed my wrist holding me back. "Yukimura let me go! Lord Kenshin could be in dan…ger?" Yukimura was standing there holding my arm and laughing at me. "What is so funny?" I was completely and utterly confused. Had I said something amusing? Yuki let my arm go and wiped his face, tears where coming down from his laughing so hard.

I was very tired of being laughed at. I walked forward, raised my hand, and brought it down. Yukimura caught my hand and stopped laughing but I could still see a smile on his face. "What is so funny?" I glared at him, but he didn't seem fazed. "You're cute when you're upset. Those are fireworks. We are not under attack." I just stared at him not quite understanding. He smiled and stepped back, sitting down again on the bench. My voice finally came back to me. "Hey wait a minute! You can't just call someone cute and then ramble about something else!" I was blushing like a tomato. Cute? When had anyone dared to call me that? I looked at him and saw that he was looking at the exploding lights. I looked up at them too. Fireworks? "Yukimura what are the purpose of these things?" I looked back at him and saw that he was frowning. "Have you never seen fireworks before?" I shook my head no. He looked at me with an expression of confusion and pity. He tapped the spot on the bench next to him and I walked over and sat. We sat there in silence and watched the show.

The explosions were amazing. All different colors and sizes, I was gapping like a fool. How could something so amazing come from such small things? I want to ask Yukimura about it and turned to find him staring at me. He had a strange expression on his face. I couldn't really explain it but it was gentle and caring. I smiled lightly at him and turned back to the sky. But Yukimura wasn't having it. He gripped my chin gentle but firmly and turned me to face him. I couldn't think about what was happening before Yukimura had kissed me gently on the lips. I was struck a little dumb. I had never had contact with someone like this. I didn't know exactly how to do this. Yukimura pulled back and looked at me. I was blushing fiercely. Yuki mistook my reaction the wrong way and stood up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was out of line. I shall leave." He was walking away. I was pissed again. How many times will he run away from me after doing something so spontaneous? I stood and grabbed his arm. Yuki turned, surprised by the contact. I reached up on tippy toes and kissed him lightly back. Yuki's eyes grew wide. I stepped back and blushed a little more. "I didn't say I didn't like it. My goodness Yukimura if you don't learn how to read women soon then you are going to be completely lost."

I looked at him and he wore the same surprised look on his face. He finally understood what I said and his big stupid grin came out. I smiled back at him. "So, you were not mad when I kissed you like that?" He asked with such childishness I had to giggle a little at his tone. "No Yuki I was surprised. I had never been kissed before, so I was a little shocked." Yuki stepped up to me, wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me really close and gentle. I laid my head against his chest and just stood there. I felt safe and calm with him. I had nothing to worry about at that moment, just him and me. Yuki put his chin on my head and I could feel it move when he spoke. "I love you Sari Fukiomi. I don't know how it happened and I don't know why. All I know is that I do." The words were like a knife to my heart. I buried my head in his chest and tried to think. "Ilovetoo." Yukimura chuckled and I felt it through his chest and mine. He lifted my chin up and looked in my eyes. "What was that?" He wrapped his arm around me again and put our foreheads together. His smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck before replying. "I love you too Yukimura Sanada." We kissed again and this one was much more deep and passionate.

After that we heard our names being called so we walked out of the garden with our hands intertwined. We came to the opening of the garden to find Lord Kenshin, Lord Shingen, Sasuke, and Kasuga all standing there waiting for us. We stood there looking at the mass of people in front of us. Kasuga was the first to notice our hands and she yelped for joy and flung her arms around me. I had to let go of Yukimura's hand to keep my balance. Sasuke went over and patted Yukimura on the back and gave me a wink. When I looked at Kenshin and Shingen I saw that they were talking and they both looked a little worried. When the y turned back to us I raised my eyebrow and that seemed to get Kenshin's attention. "Well we were just wondering if we have a wedding to plan or not?" This time he raised his brow to me. I blushed and looked at Yukimura. He looked at me and an understanding passed between us. Yuki walked over and put his arm around my soldiers and then we bother looked to our lords. "Yes." We said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Start of a War.-Karia

Karia got out of bed and grabbed her swords. It was hours earlier than she normally got up but she wanted to start training as early as possible after she had spent the past couple of daysenjoying some time off. She knew that she wasn't supposed to do much of any physical activity but quietly she made her way out of the room so that she didn't wake Masamune who was still fast asleep. As she started her training she began to wonder if Keiji had actually kept his promise. The last time she had seen Keiji was at the festival when Masamune had asked her to marry him. Karia and Masamune had made Keiji promise not to tell anyone or at least not for a while. Kojuro, Keiji, and the boys were the only one that knew about the whole thing.

Karia had set up a small training course to start off her morning. After a couple hours Karia sheathed her swords and was about to head back to her room when she heard a voice. "Would you like a sparring partner?" The hair on the back of her neck stood up at the sound of this man's voice. The voice was low and cold but frighteningly….familiar. Slowly she turned around to see a ninja dressed in the traditional all black except for the bright purple hilt of his ninjato. Karia looked at the butt of the hilt and saw a symbol that she had hoped she would never saw again. "Your part of the Aku army correct?" Karia kept her voice low since it was still fairly early but she also made sure to sound commanding and fearless. "That's right Lady Karia I am from the Aku ninja corps the same ninja corps that killed you brother." Karia froze in place and she could feel the fear rising in her but refused to let the ninja see it.

Karia pulled her swords back out and without further warning lunged for the ninja. The ninja blocked her attack and then disappeared. Karia stood there in a fighting stance waiting for the ninja to reappear. This was bad, she knew she was supposed to be taking it easy for a while but here she was stuck in combat! He came back lodging his feet into her back sending her flying forwards. She caught herself before her face hit the ground and lashed out behind her hoping to hit the target with her wild and unorganized attack. She felt her blade make contact right as she felt the sharp steel cut into her the palm of her hand and proceeded to cut down the length of her arm. The first thing she felt was the warm blood flowing down her arm. The second thing was the weight of the ninja as he fell on top of her and lastly the pain that instantly coursed through her arm causing her to cry out.

Karia heard two shoji doors open and close at almost the same time. Then she heard voices shouting. One voice that was deep and rough was calling for one of the medics as where the other voice was shouting out her name. Karia vision was fading in and out as she tried to keep herself conscious. She could see the blurry image of Masamune lifting the dead ninja off of her and kneeling down at her side. She felt Masamune lift her up into his lap and could barely hear the distant sound of him calling her name repeatedly. She felt his warm breath on her ear as he pulled her up into his arms. Her vision along with it being blurry was starting to spin to. She could make out Kojuro and one of the medics as they appeared with in her screwed up sight and then she felt her consciousness slip away.

_Masamune called her name over and over trying to get a response. He had gone to sleep with Karia safely at his side to wake up and find her bleeding out in the middle of the training grounds outside of the mansion. The only real injury he could see was the deep cut that went from the palm of her hand and all the way up to her shoulder. He was scared to death at the moment with her in his arms and the blood still running down her arm the stained his nightshirt. As soon as Kojuro came back with the medic he picked her up and ran inside the clinic building. The medic went to work immediately while Kojuro forced him outside. Masamune struggled at the doorway but eventually gave in and let Kojuro drag him out of the building and back towards his room. Masamune felt his heart beating a million miles an hour as he sat down in one of the chairs in his room. Karia arm wasn't the only thing on his mind as he thought about whether or not she would be alright. Kojuro being the friend, advisor, brother, and almost father he was tried to calm him down. "Masamune please calm yourself, Knowing Karia I'm sure that she will be alright. And from it looks like it seems as though she hasn't lost enough blood to harm anything." Masamune looked at him with pleading eyes. "Kojuro do you even remember the news we gave you yesterday! She's pregnant Kojuro I want to see her now! I want to see for myself that everything will be okay!"_

_ Kojuro walked out promising he be right back and left Masamune to sit there and try to clam himself down. He put his elbows on the small round table and placed his forehead in his hands. His hands ran through his hair in frustration catching on the tangles that his bed head had left. He took one deep breath and held it in for a minute before letting it out slowly. Kojuro walked right back in taking no time at all as promised and handed Masamune a cup of tea. Kojuro sat down and started taking sips from his own cup. Masamune took the cup and downed the entire thing in one big gulp. "It's out first real day back in Ōshū and some stupid ass ninja attacks! And to top it off Karia get hurt bad I mean what the hell Kojuro! Dammit the medic needs to hurry up and tell me she's okay." Masamune felt a little calmer after yelling all that out. It was too damn early for this and Masamune was in the foulest of moods. _

_After promising Kojuro that he would stay in his room Masamune laid down to rest a little bit more. It didn't help much considering that the pillows and the blanket all had Karia's sent mixed in with his own. Masamune knew that Kojuro was keeping him here for his own good so he didn't complain. He also knew that as soon as he had information he would come in and reassure both of them that Karia was okay and there would be nothing to worry about…..only Masamune had a bad feeling about the news he was going to get every time he thought back to all the blood and the size of the cut on her arm. There was definitely an uneasy feeling about him that he knew he couldn't shake. It would be one thing if it had been just a cut but the fact that Kojuro was keeping him away while she was being taken care of meant that it was definitely not something small._

Karia woke up with her head still spinning She sat still waiting for her vision to come into focus. When she could finally see clearly she saw Masamune sitting against the wall beside her. His eye was closed but his shoulders were tense. Karia figured that he was awake so she said, "Masamune?" His eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name and his gaze went directly to Karia. "Hey. You feel alright?" She was about to tell him yes when she felt the large amount of pain in her left arm. Her hand went to her arm but the contact just made it worse. She heard Masamune say her name again and realized that her pain must be showing. "No it's alright my arm just hurts." Karia started to worry when she looked at his face. His eye was franticly looking between her and her arm and his face was full of worry and Karia immediately knew what he was worried about most. "Masamune I'm sorry I'm such an idiot I shouldn't have been out this morning." He closed his eye hard and then opened it again. "Karia about you arm."

Now she was really starting to worry. If her arm was one of the things he was worried about then it must be as bad as it feels. He sighed heavily before going on, "Karia that ninja did some major damage. Kojuro told me that the medic said well….." Then Kojuro walked in and sat down finishing what Masamune was trying to say, "Karia it's going to be a really long time before you can fight with that arm again. And I think you should now that nothing happened to the baby since you still haven't been pregnant for that long and you didn't lose that much blood." Karia had expected something like that and had to restrain herself from slamming her fist on the table. "How long is a long time Kojuro?" Karia was looking back and forth between the sadden faces of Kojuro and Masamune. "Karia it means a year at the least." Karia had to force herself to stay calm, at least appear calm. "So what the hell am I supposed to do until then?" She kept her voice steady even though it slightly cracked at the end of the question. Kojuro just simply said. "Well you're going to rest and let your arm heal and you'll have the baby to take care of before you arm is completely healed anyway." Masamune who had been unusually quiet since Kojuro walked in wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

_He pulled Karia close and held her tightly. He could see the hidden panic and fear in her eyes. He asked, "Why do you feel the need to act so damn tough? Karia you don't need to put on a brave face for me! Tell me what's on your mind, let me help you." Then his voice got quiet almost as if he was whispering. "I might not be as helpful as Kojuro, but I love you and I want to know what you're thinking and what you're feeling, I want to at least try to help you." The room grew silent. Karia face was blocked from his view by her hair as her head was resting on his shoulder. Masamune hated the silence sometimes and this moment was one of them. They sat there in total silence and stillness until Masamune felt something small and wet fall onto his arm followed by a few more small drops. He turned to look at her face. She was crying silent tears and her eyes were facing the floor. "Karia…" She shook her head. She sat up and looked at him with her watery amber eyes. "Masamune I'm sorry if you feel so unimportant. I love you to and you give yourself too little credit. I was the idiot here. Masamune I love you, you're a good husband and I'm sure you'll be an excellent father" She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a weak smile._

"_I will always know that you love me, Just the fact that you're always at my side means more than anything you could say."_

_Kojuro had sent Masamune away for a little while since he was apparently becoming a little too anxious the past couple of months. He had been in Kai for 3 months and he was dying to get back to Ōshū. He almost couldn't believe that he had been married for almost a year now! He remembered the priceless expressions on Yukimura, Sari Sasuke's faces when he told them that he had married Karia he had probably worn the same expression when he heard about Yukimura and Sari. He kept thinking about how much different his life would be when Kojuro sent someone to him to tell him that he could come back. Now that he thought about it all of their lives were starting to change. Yukimura and Sasuke had been begging him for the reason he was so excited to go back but he kept it a secret. Yukimura walked over and sat down next to Masamune on the porch outside of the room he had been staying at. "So Masamune are you still refusing to tell us what is so important back at Ōshū? Not that I don't have my suspicions." Masamune grinned. "That's right. I wish you'd quit asking I already told you that you could come back with me and find out."_

_Masamune was actually glad that he was sent down here. It gave him time to get to know Sari. He had met her at the festival but that was somewhat brief. She was pretty funny when she was mad which he learned the hard way over the past few weeks. Sari was also a good sparring partner although he had to threaten Sasuke and Yukimura to shut their mouths when he lost. He sure wasn't planning on mentioning that act to Karia or Kojuro. It was definitely clear that Yukimura loved her a lot and vice versa. This kind of change would be good for Yukimura and himself. It was about time they had something to think about other than fighting each other. Masamune rounded the corner to find Sasuke and Yukimura sparring in the open space. "Hey Yuki don't let that ninja beat you." He used the nickname Sari used hoping to aggrivate him. _

_Yukimura rolled his eyes. "Alright then how about you and your smart mouth get over here and spar with me instead?" Masamune grabbed his swords. "Rain or shine I'm always ready to fight you Yukimura." As Masamune moved in to fight Yukimura they were stopped. A ninja in dark blue with the Date symbol engraved on the hilt of his ninjato appeared. Masamune recognized the ninja immediately practically shaking with excitement. "Kiesuke is that you?" The ninja still kneeled at his feet said, "Lady Karia and Master Katakura are waiting your arrival sir." Masamune turned around and race to around the corner grabbing all of his stuff from his guest room. He was a little disappointed that he had been sent to Kai like a child but his excitement and happiness was to overwhelming that he just didn't care. "Hey Sanada where you keeping my horse?" Yukimura dropped his spears off at his room and they headed for the stables. Sasuke meet them as they mounted their horses. "Hey it is finally time we got to find out what is so special waiting at home Masamune?" Masamune nodded and they sped off for his home._

Karia was standing just inside the gates waiting for Masamune to come home. She held their newborn son in her arm and kept glancing back and forth between the baby and the road. He was an adorable little thing and she couldn't wait to see Masamune. Kojuro was leaning against the frame of the gates smiling at Karia and occasionally looking down the road as well. Karia saw a cloud of dust in the distance so she moved back into the courtyard. Masamune, Yukimura, and Sasuke came to a halt once inside the gates. Masamune had jumped down from his horse and ran over to Karia giving her a great big kiss. When the baby in her arms mad a noise Masamune looked down and smiled broadly. He carefully took the child from her. Yukimura and Sasuke walked over and were surprised to see the small child in Masamune's arms. Sasuke walked over messed up Karia's hair. "Well well well who would've ever thought this is what all the excitement was about." His voice was sarcastic as if he'd already known what to expect. Yukimura gave her a hug swinging her around in the air. "Ow ow ow Yukimura put me down please." He put Karia down looking confused. "Oh sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" Karia laughed lightly. "No no your fine it just…" She showed her bandaged arm and shrugged her shoulders.

"How'd ya do that?" Sasuke walked over and lightly touched her arm. "Oh I um ran into someone and it didn't turn out well let's just put it at that. I've been stuck doing everything with my right arm for a couple months and only about two more months to go before I can use this one again." Sasuke looked back over to the child and then gave Karia an amused smirk. "Don't ya think it was a little mean sending Masamune to Kai while all this was going on?" Kojuro with his own amused smirk replied, "I suppose it was but he was driving us crazy." Sasuke laughed. "So what's the little guy's name?" Karia smiled proudly. "This would be Akaryuu Date the Red Dragon of Ōshū!" Masamune laughed. "The Red Dragon eventually to replace the Blue Dragon ha ha!" Karia started coughing and Masamune quickly took Akaryuu. She had her good hand pressed against her collar bone and was coughing hard. "Karia what wrong?"

Kojuro moved to grab her shoulder in case she needed support. "Karia let's go inside." The coughing stopped and Karia nodded her head. Yukimura and Sasuke looked at each other and then looked at Masamune who looked just as concerned and confused. Sasuke then said, "Well it looks like it's about time we left Master Sanada Sari's probably wondering where we went anyway, Oh and Congratulations Masamune, and I hope Karia's alright." Masamune nodded and then walked over and inside the door to check on Karia.

_As soon as they were out of ear shot Sasuke said, "Master, go on ahead I have something to take care of." Yukimura nodded and took off for Kai. Sasuke headed in a different direction until his target was in sight. He was following a Toyotomi spy that he had seen leave Ōshū and was curious as to what information the spy was reporting. Sasuke followed the ninja all the way to the main room of the Toyotomi house. Sasuke was hidden outside the room as the ninja reported that the One-Eyed Dragon's wife was ill and that he is vulnerable for an attack. The ninja was going on about how with the newborn child taking up the Dragons time and with his wife and second best warrior down with a terrible illness it should be easy to launch a surprise attack. Sasuke heard Hanbei Takenaka tell one of his soldiers to ready a small portion of the army to head for Ōshū and attack the One-Eyed Dragon._ _Sasuke took off immediately to warn Masamune of the oncoming attack._

Masamune had left the care of Akaryuu to one of the maids so that he could go check on Karia without getting the kid sick. He walked in and sat down next to her as she set her teacup down. "Are you alright?" Karia smiled her normal smile and nodded. "Yea it was just a bad cough don't worry about it." She coughed again but less violently than she had before. "You've had a _little_ cough on and off for weeks now but this is the first time you've ever coughed like that," Kojuro said walking out of the room to get something. Masamune laid back in the chair he was sitting in and put his hands behind his head. "So where's Akaryuu?" Masamune looked up. "He with one of the maids I didn't want to bring him in here in case you were sick." Karia laughed quietly. "See you're not half bad at being a dad."

Kojuro walked back in followed by Sasuke. "Sasuke, back so soon?" Karia tilted her head to the side and looked at Sasuke with a questioning and slightly concerned look. Sasuke looked grim. His jaw was set his arms crossed and his eyes showed that he was thinking a million miles a second. "Lord Masamune it seems that one of the Toyotomi ninja saw Karia's coughing fit and assumed she was ill. I saw the ninja leave so that's why we left so soon. After the ninja reported to Hanbei Takenaka a small army was ordered to head here and attack you since apparently your forces are weakened and distracted by the new member of the family."

Karia looked over at Masamune who seemed to be biting his lip. His eye was closed and his eyebrow was twitching. The first thing he said was, "Tch, damn bastards!" Karia was about to say something but then she wound up coughing again. "Lord Masamune shall I get the boys ready to go?" Masamune stood up still with his arms crossed. "Yea I'll get ready too. Sasuke you can go back to Kai now and don't say anything about this to Yukimura or old man Takeda." Sasuke nodded and disappeared as ninja's did. Karia got up and walked over to put her new armor on when Masamune stopped her. "Karia you don't really think you're coming with us do you?" Karia turned around and looked at him eyebrows bunched together. "Of course why wouldn't *cough cough* I be coming with you?" Masamune shook his head. "Okay the reason would be that you couldn't even ask that question without coughing in between!" Karia glared at him. "It's just a little cough I can still fight Masamune!" Masamune took her armor out of her hands and set it back down. "Karia you might be getting sick and you're not coming end of story." Karia smacked the back of his head. "Who the hell said you could make my decisions for me like I was some common housewife!"

Kojuro came in and immediately joined the argument. "Karia no one said you were a housewife and Masamune's right. You might not be sick right now and who knows maybe it is just a cough and nothing of importance, but you shouldn't test an illness. You are going to stay here and rest so that we can be sure that it is in fact nothing or something. Karia I know that you're not happy about this and honestly I don't care! We can't have you on the battlefield if you are sick or getting sick."

Karia rolled her eyes and sat back down in her chair obviously defeated. Masamune walked over and gave her a hug. "Hey don't be so disappointed if it nothing like you say it is then this just means you get quality time with Akaryuu." Karia hugged him back and then kissed him. "Alright fine just promise me you won't get yourself hurt doing something stupid." Masamune laughed and kissed her again. "Sorry but that is something I can't guarantee." Karia punched his shoulder playfully. "Well then at least try not to get hurt doing something stupid." Masamune picked up his crescent moon helmet and as he walked out of the door he said, "That I can do….unless I get pissed off."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Death of Hideyoshi and the Beginning of the End! -Karia

Karia walked out to the main gates to see the army off. Everyone was geared up and ready to go. Masamune and Kojuro walked over with their horses ready as well. Kojuro mounted his horse and Masamune walked over to her. He moved his hand to the back of her head and kissed her gently at first. When he pulled back he said, "We'll be back before you know it promise." Karia nodded as Masamune pulled her closer kissing her more fiercely. She wrapped her arm around his neck as the arm that wasn't at the back of her head went around her waist. The stood there kissing for a few moments before Kojuro said, "If you want we could just wait for the Toyotomi to come here?" His voice was full of sarcasum, and humor, and I little bit of impatience. Masamune turned and rolled his good eye at Kojuro before giving her one final kiss goodbye.

Masamune jumped up onto his horse. Kojuro moved over to Karia as he said, "Karia please behave yourself while we're gone and take the medicine whenever the medic tells you to." Karia rolled her eyes. "Yes father," she said sarcastically. The maid walked over and handed Akaryuu to her. "Would you look at that my lady you can already see the color of the boy's hair." Karia looked down and smiled. She could see small curly stands of dark red hair coming out of his head along with the light silvery-blue of his eyes. Then Karia laughed a little. "My red hair and Masamune's blue eyes." The maid laughed along with her. "Yes His eyes look like silver! Those beautiful silver eyes and the dark red hair is going to have make a lovely combination I sure he'll be a lot like his father when it comes to the girls thinking of him as the most handsome young man in the land of the rising sun." Karia laughed again at that. She could imagine young girls in the village looking at Masamune's long unruly brown hair and blue-grey eye and thinking it was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. It made her laugh quite a bit.

_Masamune and Kojuro rode side by side to meet up with the Toyotomi army as they always did riding into battle. He couldn't wait to start fighting. They were riding hard and fast trying to start and end this battle in the quickest way possible. As soon as the army came within range the battle exploded into a frenzy of spears, swords, and soldiers as the two armies collided. Masamune was getting irritated as the only people he saw were the Toyotomi's common soldiers, he didn't see one of the major generals at the battle field! If the Toyotomi dared think that the Date army was that weak then Masamune had a big bone to pick with Hideyoshi Toyotomi! Masamune caught a ninja leave the battle field out of the corner of his eye and hoped that he was going for reinforcements so that at least one of their major generals would have to come out and fight!_

_As the battle raged on the numbers of the Toyotomi dwindled and decreased with every minute. Masamune looked up as he heard a battle horn go off signaling back up. Masamune saw another wave of Toyotomi men approach the battlefield lead by Mitsunari Ishida, Hanbei Takenaka, and Hideyoshi Toyotomi himself! Masamune immediately charged for Hideyoshi and he saw Kojuro headed for Hanbei. Masamune lashed out at the large man with all six of his Dragon Claws but his attack was easily swatted away by the hand of the giant Hideyoshi. Growling in frustration Masamune charged again with lightning sparking up the field of battle. The two warriors clashed again and again sword to fist and neither one showing a bit of fatigue. Masamune was about to strike again when he heard a familiar voice cry out. Masamune looked over to see Kojuro drop to one knee clutching his now bloodstained side. He rushed over and blocked what would have been Kojuro's finishing blow just in time. Masamune lifted Kojuro up as best he could and ran back towards their side of the battlefield while blocking off attacks from the enemy._

_Kojuro's blood was warm as it soaked through Masamune's shirt. Yoshinao and Samanosuke came running over as Masamune lifted Kojuro up onto his horse. Masamune looked over at his two retainers and said with great urgency, "Yoshinao I need you to get on this horse and take Kojuro back to Ōshū and hurry he's been gravely injured he needs help!" Masamune watched Yoshinao leave with Kojuro as he made his way back over to Hideyoshi. Anger was what had fueled his fighting spirit on the battlefield today, now the thing that sustained his passion for the fight was a mixture of pain, sadness, worry, and a sense of pure hatred! These men wanted to provoke a Dragon and they succeeded with interest._

Karia was coming back through the gates of Ōshū after she had taken a long walk when she was nearly run over by someone on a horse! She looked ahead of her to see what looked like Yoshinao? Karia started running when she saw who else was on the horse. Karia ran over as Yoshinao was pulling Kojuro off of his horse. She rushed to help and they half carried half drug Kojuro onto one of the beds in the clinic house. Karia carefully removed his jacket and his shirt along with the rest of his armor and nearly screamed when she saw the bloody wound in his side. It wasn't by far a clean cut: it looked as though the wielder of a sword had sent his blade into Kojuro's side at one angle and had to move it painfully back and forth to get it back out.

Kojuro's face was twisted in pain and agony as the medic came in and started to work on the wound. The medic told Karia to hold him down as he poured alcohol over the gash. It was extremely difficult to keep Kojuro down since he was such a strong and large man. It took almost everything she had to keep him lying down. Being the strong willed person Kojuro was he tried as hard as he could not to cry out as he was getting patched up. His eyes had been shut tight ever since he arrived and he was drenched in sweat. His hair which was always slicked back was now all out of place. His bangs had fallen forward covering his forehead and He had been clutching Karia's hand as if he were trying to break it. After a few hours Kojuro grip had loosened on her hand and his breaths were coming out more evenly and calmer. All the tension in his muscles seemed to slowly fade as time went by and Kojuro fell asleep. Karia had never seen such an agonized and scared look on Kojuro face before, it frightened her to know that he was in so much pain and she wished that she would never have to see him like this again!

She was sitting in a chair beside Kojuro holding Akaryuu and letting him play with her finger. Karia wanted Masamune to hurry up and come home, she was scared that something might of happened to him as well. It had almost been 24 hours since Masamune left for battle, so she was hoping he was on his way. Karia had been sitting and watching Kojuro ever since Yoshinao had brought him back. She was very tired but refused to fall asleep in case Kojuro woke up. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a noise. She looked up and saw Kojuro attempting to sit up. Karia was about to protest but he sat up and leaned his head back against the wall.

Kojuro look at Karia and then let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry Karia it looks like you've been sitting here with me for a long time." His voice was rough and he sounded very tired. Karia gave him a smile. "You don't have anything to be sorry for Kojuro I was here because I was pretty sure you would want someone here when you woke up." Kojuro smiled back and nodded. His hand went to the bandages on his side and he winced at the touch. "Damn. I was completely careless and now Masamune's alone on the battlefield against three Toyotomi officers!" Karia pushed back the worry in her mind and tried to reassure both Kojuro and herself. "Masamune will be fine. I'm sure he's worried about you and wouldn't do anything stupid. If Masamune starts loosing then I'm sure that he'll retreat."

Kojuro didn't look convinced. "With Hideyoshi, Hanbei, and Mitsunari there he might not have time to be smart." Karia sighed, "Kojuro let me go to the battlefield. I can help him I'm not doing any good here! Karia coughed again for a few minutes and she cursed the bad timing. Kojuro shook his head. "Masamune has enough to worry about if you were to go there now it would only make him worry more. I'm sure your right and that he will come back if things go bad." One of the medics came in with a roll of bandages in her hand. "Master Katakura it's about time we changed your bandages." Karia took the roll from her and said, "Here I can do it. I need to feel like I'm doing something useful around here."

_Masamune was breathing heavily as the rain came down. He winced at the pain in his side that was more than likely going to turn into a really nasty bruise. It hurt every time he inhaled and thought that some of his ribs might be broken. But despite the pain he was feeling at the moment a look of triumph was displayed proudly across his face. Lying dead before him was Hideyoshi Toyotomi. He heard Hanbei calling for a retreat. One of the Toyotomi retainers, Mitsunari Ishida was knelt down at his lord's side. He looked up at Masamune with a look of pure hatred on his face much like that of his own after Kojuro had been hurt. Masamune couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity and sorrow towards the white haired man. The guy stood up and pointed his blade at Masamune. Hanbei rode over on his white horse and ordered Mitsunari to retreat. Regretfully he sheathed his sword. "Lord Masamune I swear one day I…..WILL…..KILLLLLL…YOOOOUUUUUUUUU!"_

_The Toyotomi left and Masamune continued to stand there breathing heavily and letting the rain drench his hair and his entire body. Masamune fell backwards into a sitting position welcoming the cold that the rain brought. Samanosuke walked over and put a hand on his shoulder as Kojuro might have done. "Big boss we really should get going. Karia and Master Katakura are sure to be waiting for us and well…if you sit here like this any longer you might catch a cold sir." Masamune lifted himself up and mounted his horse. He took off desperately wanting to be at home._

_The passed through the gates and Masamune ran to the clinic house. He was about to open the door when Karia opened it and looked up at him. She looked extremely tired with her hair in her face and dark rings forming under her eyes. She stepped back into the room and Masamune followed her. He looked immediately at Kojuro who was asleep. "How is he?" Masamune was shocked at the sound of his own voice. He could hear the worry and pain coming from it. "He's fine now. What about you?" She sounded as tired as she looked. "Just a little banged up nothing to worry about." _

Karia was glad that Masamune was home and even though he said he was fine for some reason she was inclined to disbelieve that statement. She set Akaryuu down on one of the empty beds and walked over to Masamune. She took his helmet out of his hand and made him sit down in one of the chairs. She could tell that he was exhausted since he didn't complain when she started taking off his armor. After she had removed his armor she took off his shirt and saw a large bruise forming on his side. When she touched the bruised area he winced. After checking to make sure nothing was majorly injured, she only found that he had about three broken ribs. After taking care of his one injury she decided that everyone was tired and everyone needed sleep including herself.

The next morning when Karia woke up Masamune had already left the room so she assumed that he was with Kojuro. Karia walked over to the dining hall and grabbed all three of them plates since she also assumed that Masamune didn't stop for breakfast. When she walked in she handed one plate to Masamune and then sat the other in Kojuro's lap. Masamune had Akaryuu in his lap and he was playing with a small toy. "So Kojuro, how do you feel today?" He just smiled and let out a short smile. "I'm fine Karia. But you still look very tired." Karia shook her head. "No no it's nothing I'm really not that tired." Masamune set his plate on the floor next to him and asked, "Are you gonna eat Karia or are you gonna talk Kojuro's ear off." Karia was glad that the cockiness and the sarcasum had returned after hours of only hearing his tired and worried voice. "Ha ha says the guy who has to be forced to eat breakfast."

As she sat down and started eating one of the female medic came in to change Kojuro's bandages. When she was done she began to walk out before she stopped and turned around. She smacked her fist into her hand and then smiled. "Oh that's right! Lady Karia the bandages on your arm are past due to be taken off!" Karia looked wide eyed at the medic. "Huh it's been so long I almost forgot that my arm had been bandaged." The medic walked out of the room and returned with a small medical knife. She took Karia's arm and cut the bandages off with the knife and then discarded the bandages into the trash. Karia followed the scar on her arm all the way up to and past her pulled up sleeve. "Wow I never realized it was that long." She was almost shocked that the scar started at the tip of her pointer finger and ran all the way up to her shoulder.

She moved her arm around, stretching it and moving it. It was still a little sore but it felt useable again. "Why don't you and Masamune go spar? I know that putting that arm into action again is better than sitting in here worrying about me." Kojuro was smiling and gesturing for the door. Masamune picked up Akaryuu as he was about to walk out of the door. "You get your swords and meet me in the training area. I'll go put Akaryuu to sleep." Karia nodded and walked out with him. They wound up going the same direction since her swords were in the same room Masamune was taking Akaryuu to. Karia grabbed the hilts of her swords and released them from the black leather sheathes. It felt strange to hold her swords in her left hand since over the past couple of months she had been using her right hand to train with. Masamune grabbed his swords and they walked over to the training area.

They begun sparring and Karia found that no matter how long she spent using the right arm fighting still came naturally with her left. Masamune started out by swinging downward. Karia blocked the attack and rolled underneath the interlocked blades coming up on his left side with her swords moving with her. Masamune blocked the move and jumped back. Karia grinned. "So Masamune, how many of the Toyotomi soldiers were at the battlefield?" He came charging and they clashed blades again. "At first I felt like they were trying to pull something since there was only one division. As we rushed into battle I just got even more pissed off since it seemed like they actually thought one division of leaderless soldiers could actually defeat the Date." Karia jumped back and ran for his right trying to knock him down. "We had just about taken them all down before reinforcements came along with the three best generals of Toyotomi. Kojuro got tag teamed by Mitsunari and Hanbei and a little while after I sent Kojuro back I killed Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Mitsunari gave me a death treat before they retreated."

Around noon they both sat down out of exhaustion. Karia felt great being able to move around like that without having to worry about her arm. "So what was that you said about Mitsunari wanting to kill you?" Masamune shrugged. "He just told me that one day he was going to kill me then he got dragged back by the Takenaka bastard." He paused for a moment and then said, "Hey your birthday's in three days isn't it?" Karia laughed. "Yup three days."Karia heard the pounding of hooves near the entrance of the gates and they walked back around to see who had arrived. "Karia, Masamune how's it going?" Keiji jumped off his horse and walked over to them. "I hear there's a new dragon in town." He had a big grin on his face as he talked and Yumekichi was on his shoulder jumping up and down.

"That's right! Akaryuu Date the Red Dragon of Ōshū!" Karia started to head for the room Akaryuu was sleeping in and Masamune and Keiji followed. She opened the door quietly and walked over to pick Akaryuu up. The dark red curls on his head were short and still didn't quite cover his entire head. He opened his silvery blue eyes and blinked a couple times as he was being lifted into the air. "He looks so much like you Masamune," Keiji said as he looked over her shoulder. Masamune chuckled. "Ya think so? So do you plan on staying long Maeda?"Keiji laughed and put one hand behind his head. "Yea I heard about little Akaryuu here and figured I'd drop by. And now that I think about it there's an event coming up here in three days right?"

Karia rolled her eyes. She knew that the only reason Keiji knew about Akaryuu or her birthday was because of Sasuke. Anything that Sasuke knows everyone else seems to know. "I'm sure Sasuke told you my birthdays coming up. When it comes to Sasuke nothing is a secret." Keiji smiled. "Where's Kojuro at usually the tree of you are in the same place?" out of the corner of her eye Karia saw Masamune's hand clench into a fist. She sighed. Kojuro had to stay in bed for a while before his injury healed. She knew Masamune missed having him around all the time and she had to admit….so did she. "Kojuro is in the clinic house over there. In the last battle against Toyotomi Hideyoshi's forces Kojuro was badly wounded." Keiji's good mood seemed to vanish as the sound of Hideyoshi's name. "So that's how he died." Karia looked at Keiji confused at first before she realized, "You were friends with Hideyoshi weren't you…Keiji?" Keiji nodded his head slowly. "Don't get the wrong idea I knew Hideyoshi back when he wasn't obsessed with ruling the land. He was a good friend of mine back then."

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Keiji said, "Is Kojuro alright?" Karia felt tears forming but forced them back. It was just like Keiji to worry about other people when he was the one hurting the most. She had to put a lot of effort into holding back tears as Keiji attempted a small smile. "Kojuro will be fine. It's nothing to worry about." In a way, that seemed to brighten Keiji up a little. "That's good wouldn't want the Right Eye of the Dragon to down for too long right." Karia nodded and gave a weak smile still feeling uncomfortable. Akaryuu had wrapped his tiny hand around her finger and had fallen asleep again. Karia thought that it must be nice to just sleep eat and worry about anything like he did. She cheered herself up a little by thinking of her birthday. She would be 23 in a few days but she was still as excited about it as if she were 11 or 12.

Keiji decided to stay until her birthday and then move on and visit Kenshin in Echigo. The next day was spent with Karia and Masamune sparring while Keiji and Yumekichi played with Akaryuu. Karia pushed herself hard during her sparring session with Masamune. She felt so weak after spending so much time with and injured arm. Her blows on Masamune were soft since he was still recovering from a few broken ribs himself but she made sure that she kept alert and focused. At the end of the day Masamune said he was going to take a walk and so Karia sat down and started talking to Keiji. "Karia, do you ever hold back when you fight?" She laughed. "Not usually." Keiji laid back with his hands behind his head and smiled at Akaryuu and Yumekichi. "Masamune seems like a bit of a different person lately." Karia looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "How so?" Keiji laughed. "He seems oh I don't know friendlier almost. He seems more comfortable speaking his mind." "Really?" Keiji nodded. "Masamune used to be the kinda of guy who would either make fun of you or he just wouldn't talk to you. Kojuro and some of the guys were the only ones who could get a word out of him.

Karia couldn't imagine Masamune being like that. Not after what she's seen. He always ready for a conversation. It always seemed to her that Masamune couldn't stand silence. "I can't picture that." "Well after he met Yukimura he seemed to talk more but mostly within his own territory. He never talked and joked as much around me before. I think you a little to do with that." Karia laughed. "What do I have to do with when he talks and to who?" Keiji sat up and looked Karia in the eye with a large grin. "Whether you think so or not I bet almost anyone around here can tell you that you've changed the One-Eyed Dragon. Before you came around he was rude and antisocial, now that you're here he's rude, sociable, and a fun guy to talk to." Karia rolled her eyes at him. She was sure he was exaggerating there's no way she could have that big of an impact on someone. Keiji got up and was about to head for the room he was staying at before he stopped at the corner. "Oh and by the way don't underestimate the affect your personality has on others. It's really quite something."

Karia Shook her head and picked up Akaryuu. She walked to her room and put Akaryuu to sleep before getting ready to go to sleep herself not waiting for Masamune to come back from his walk. The next morning she walked in for breakfast and many of the guys wished her a happy birthday but like she asked there was nothing big going on. She grabbed her breakfast and went to say good morning to Kojuro. She walked in to see Masamune and Kojuro eating and talking. Kojuro looked up and smiled at her saying, "Happy birthday Karia" She smiled back and nodded.

Masamune put his plate down and walked over to her giving her a hug. "Good morning Karia." She looked up and said, "Good morning." Masamune leaned his head down and said happy birthday within kisses. As she sat down to and started eating Masamune said, "Oh Karia close your eyes for a minute. She suspiciously closed her eyes as she was told. She had specifically told everyone not to get her anything. She felt Masamune move her hair back as he tied something around her neck. She felt cold metal at the base of her collar bone as her hair fell back down. "Alright you can open your eyes now." She looked down at the necklace Masamune had givin her. It was a flame with a lightning bolt going through it. The metal was smooth and cold against her skin. She picked it up with her fingers and she moved it the light revealed several different shades of red and orange on the flame and different shades of gold. It was very beautiful and she liked it a lot. "Thank you Masamune. It's amazing, I love it." Kojuro grinned and said, "Believe it or not he made that himself with help from the blacksmith." The fact that Masamune had made the necklace for her made her love it all the more. She kissed Masamune and when she pulled back she said, "Thank you very much."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Return to Owari – Sari Fukiomi_

_ The sun was just rising over the mountains and a sliding door on the third floor of the castle was opened to greet the sun. I walked outside and was blinded by the sunlight for a moment. It had been a while since I had been outside. I couldn't sleep very much at night, because horrific dreams still hunted me. I was still thinking about it after all this time._

_Flashback_

_Lord Kenshin, Kasuga, and I had been sitting in the main receiving hall when the messenger came. It was a young man from the border patrol; he was on duty watching over the border that led to Owari. The man came in and bowed to all of us. "Lord Kenshin there has been an attack on our border with Owari." I froze as the words sank in. Owari was attacking? All three of us turned our full attention onto the man. "We were out on our normal scouting duty and my group was ambushed. There was no one else left alive but me. My Lord I fear it may be the Devil King himself." Kasuga let out a small gasp of fear and she was right to do so. The Devil King of Owari, Oda Nobunaga was no laughing matter. I turned to look at Lord Kenshin and found him in deep thought. He saw my concerned face and gave me a weak and grim smile. "I had always known he would attack eventually, but I didn't expect it to come so soon. And right when we were planning such a beautiful wedding." _

_It was true. Yukimura and I had both been working hard on the plans for our wedding and it was going to be magnificent. But now I feared what might happen to change that. I was the only one who knew who Oda had attacked so suddenly. I had been hiding it for almost six months now and no one had even worried about it. But now was not the time for secrets. It was time I told them the truth. I turned and looked at the man and bowed to him. "Thank you for telling us this. Now I must ask you to leave so that we may talk with Lord Kenshin." I man took the hint and left. Lord Kenshin and Kasuga were both surprised that I had talk out of turn in such a manner. I got up and closed the door. Then I stood there trying to get my nerve. I heard someone stand up, and from the hand on my shoulder I knew it was Lord Kenshin. "You have never acted like this before. What is troubling you young one?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I bowed my head trying to hide it from them. Lord Kenshin turned me to face him and lifted my head. _

_At the sight of my tears Kasuga ran to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Sari what is the matter? I have never seen you cry before." I cried silently into Kasuga's shoulder and I felt Lord Kenshin brush my hair out of my face. Then very weakly I began to tell them about everything. I told them how I had grown up in Owari with my father teaching me only to hate. About how I had been betrothed to my best friend and worst enemy. How I ran away from home at eight and went to train as a ninja. I talked about my dreams and my powers, including the trip to Owari. After I was done Kasuga just stared at me speechless. But Lord Kenshin looked at me with compassion and understanding. _

_"How long have you known?" I asked him. Lord Kenshin gave me a weak smile and I decided that the expression didn't belong of the face of the War God. "I knew the moment I met you that you had a secret that was well protected. I didn't know exactly what it was until your reaction about the attack from Owari. I have known about your powers since the day of the party at Ōshū. When we saw your arm was cut, I looked into different abilities of the ninja and I found one was called broadcasting." I looked at the ground and I felt ashamed in front of this man who had given me a place to call home, all the while he had known that I was hiding something from him. Lord Kenshin tilted my chin again and he was smiling at me. "Everyone has a secret. Kasuga, Sasuke, Yukimura…" at the sound of his name I wanted to cry all over again. How would he react when he found out? "Even Lord Shingen and I have secrets to protect. You are not alone." Lord Kenshin strode to the door and opened it to find the arm had come to arms. Kasuga smiled slightly at me and we walked together to follow Lord Kenshin. _

_"Prepare the army for battle. Let Beshonmonten shine on our blades and in our hearts! We will not permit this intrusion any longer!" Lord Kenshin drew his sword to thunderous applause and shouts from his men. Kasuga and I stood there behind him and watched as everyone gather together to start getting ready. I rushed to Lord Kenshin's side. "Lord Kenshin please don't do this. You can't win this war. If you go against my father head to head you will lose. He has the biggest army and you have nothing to combat his rifle men." Lord Kenshin looked at me and he could tell I was being completely serious. I was afraid of my father; I always had been. But this time I was more afraid of what might happen to the people around me. "If you go out there, you will be killed. And who will lead Echigo then? No one can compare to the leader that these people have in you." I knelt down and bowed my head. "I'm begging you please; don't go to war with him." Not for me, I'm not worth your life or anyone else's for that matter. Lord Kenshin touched the back of my head. "You are my ninja; you belong to Echigo and to this family. If the Devil King wants you then he will have to take you by force. I will not bend to his whims." I felt the hand leave and Kasuga came up beside me as I sat up. _

_"He can do this Sari. You must have faith in him. I have no intention of letting you go so easily either." I looked up and found Kasuga looking down at me with her stubborn face. "I don't understand why you are doing this. Why is he doing this for a person who has lied to you from the very beginning?" Kasuga smiled softly at me then she helped me stand up. "If you have to ask that question then you are dumbed then I thought. Sari you are important to us and that is the only reason we need to defend you." She walked off after Lord Kenshin. I stood there and waited for just a moment. Then I walked to my room and closed the door. I sat cross-legged on the ground and closed my eyes, concentrating. I focused on the home I had known as a child, but then I redirected because I knew they wouldn't be there. I instead focused on a person. A young man I had known my whole life. The one person I had considered my friend, until we had become engaged, then I considered him my enemy. The wind died down and I opened my eyes to find myself in a tent. I got up and walked outside making sure to not let anyone see me. I jumped from shadow to shadow and was soon at the center of the camp. There was a larger tent here and I knew that this was the commander's tent. My father would be just inside. I went to the opening and looked inside._

_Mitsuhide, Lord Nobunaga, and Lady Noh stood around a table with maps on it. There were other men in the room; my father's generals Ranmaru and Hideyoshi. I stood back and let them work. I entered the tent silently, but I made sure that one person in particular saw me. Mitsuhide turned around and saw me for just a moment before I stepped into the shadows of the tent's fire. Mitsuhide turned back around and brought Nobunaga's attention to him. "My Lord we have a guest that wishes to have a private audience with you and my lady." Nobunaga looked at Mitsuhide for a moment then looked over his shoulder into the darkness. I took a deep breath. It was time; I stepped out of the shadows for only a moment, so that my father and mother could see me. Then I hid again. Nobunaga smiled lightly and Lady Noh had to catch her breath for a moment. "Hideyoshi and Ranmaru, leave now." The two generals bowed and left without question. "Mitsuhide, stay where you are; this person is an officer of the Uesugi army, for the moment." With that Mitsuhide stepped aside to allow my father to see me. "It has been a while my daughter. Eight years almost, you should be nearing you seventeenth year." _

_I stopped my heart from beat very fast then stepped into the light. Nobunaga looked me over and, even though he hid it well, I could see approval in his eyes. My mother did the same thing and her pride showed visibly. Mitsuhide looked at me and I could see that he was checking for injury or wounds. The bandage on my arm caught his attention. "It was self-inflicted from the last time I was here." Mitsuhide looked up at me a little questioningly. "There is no better way to get back to your body then to feel pain." It was the best explanation I could give at the moment. My father was staring at something on my arm, and I looked down and saw the Uesugi bracelet that Lord Kenshin had given to me as a wedding present. "You truly are an officer in the Uesugi army then. I hear it is not easy to join with them. But no matter whom his officers are they will still fall to my hand." I sighed at this remark. I had heard it a thousand times growing up and it never stopped amazing me how much confidence my father had in himself. "You have not changed at all father. You still have the confidence of ten men. But I didn't come here to talk about me. I'm here as a representative of my Lord Kenshin Uesugi the Dragon of Echigo." My father's eyes narrowed at me, and when I was a child it would have scared me. Now it just made me harden my eyes to him. "Such formality towards your own father; I can't believe it. And you didn't shrink away from my look like you had done in the past. You have grown my daughter. Tell me, what does the Dragon of Echigo wish to say?" _

_I looked up and glared at him for mocking my lord. If I had not had a request for him, I would have belted him in the mouth for speaking of Lord Kenshin in such a manner. "I lied; I didn't come on Lord Kenshin's orders. I came to find out what it is you want from us. Why are you attacking Echigo? Is it really because of me? And if it is then what can I do to make you stop?" I looked up at my father and I couldn't help the tears in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. "How can I make you turn around and not fight the people I have come to love?" By the time I was done I was shouting at him. My father looked down at me and I didn't understand his emotions. He looked the same but to me, and anyone that really knew him, he seemed to be in an argument with himself. He was showing concern for me yet there was that ever persistent side that was telling him to fight. And I was surprised to find that him love for me had won. _

_"I will leave Echigo alone if you will agree to retune home. You will come back and accept your place as the heir of Owari and you will marry Mitsuhide as we had planned. If you don't return then Echigo will fall and you will come back with us anyway. But first you will have to watch as all the people of Echigo die before your eyes; including that young man from the Takada army." My head shot up at the mention of Yukimura. How did he know about Yuki…I turned to Mitsuhide. He wouldn't meet my eyes and he was right not to. "Do you agree to these terms?" I turned back to my father and found him waiting. No matter how I answered one thing remand the same; I was going back to Owari and I was going to marry Mitsuhide. Even after all this time, all the years I had lived, without his help or his guidance, I was still being ordered around by my father. And I had no choice; I wouldn't let any harm come to Echigo and its lord. "Alright I agree to the terms. But you must pull your whole army back, out of Echigo, and then I will come." "Excellent…" "But father, if there is even one scouting party left within these borders, I will bring Lord Kenshin directly to you." I looked up at him and my eyes were as hard as the Devil King himself. "If you don't think I won't then try me." Nobunaga wasn't fazed by the remark; in fact he looked pleased with it. "I am proud that you can make such a bold statement. You are more like your mother then I expected." I turned and walked to the opening in the tent. Then I stopped and said over my shoulder, "No father, if anyone I am more like you." Then I disappeared._

_ I opened my eyes and found myself back in Echigo. Now I had to deal with Lord Kenshin, Kasuga, and…Yukimura. I got up and went to sit at the table that I used for writing. I chose some paper and ink, and began writing letters to each person. I explained everything that had happened to Lord Kenshin and Kasuga and pleaded with both of them to except what has happened as my decision. I explained a little more to Yukimura. I apologized for lying to him and for leaving like this before our wedding. I told him that I would always love him and that even when I'm married to Mitsuhide that I would always love him. I told him about my past and how I had left. I told him about how I had strange powers that my father wanted to keep close to the family and how I had run away. I told him everything and I didn't leave anything out, not this time. After the letters were signed and sealed I hid them under my pillow until I had to deliver them. Then I went about life as normal. We were preparing for war until a messenger came and told us that the Oda army was completely withdrawn. Kasuga shouted for joy while hugging me tightly and Lord Kenshin called for a celebration that night. Everyone was going to be there; the Takada were coming along with Masamune and his new wife, my best friend, Karia, Keiji was coming with his sister and her husband. Everyone was gathering, but I wouldn't be there. After getting the news of the retreat I wrote a final letter to Karia and Masamune, and then I planted all the letters. _

_Everyone arrived a day before and we hugged and talked. I stay with Yukimura the whole time. And before bed I kissed him one last time. He had no idea anything was wrong. I left that night and rode to Owari meeting up with Mitsuhide at the border. With Lord Kenshin's letter I had left the braclet and my sword that he had given to me. _

_End of Flashback_

_It had been about six months since then. Echigo had been ready to strike at Owari once, but after letting me talk to Lord Kenshin and Kasuga, the army had pulled back and remands quiet. Mitsuhide and I had been married a week after my return. So now my full name was Sari Fukiomi Oda Akechi. My father was on campaign with Mitsuhide and I was left with my mother at the castle to help run matters of the state. I was also left because it was too risky for me to be out there fighting at the moment. Starting tomorrow I would be six months pregnant with Mitsuhide's and my first child. I was a little nervous, but I was also happy to be a mother. The only thing I wish that was different was that I wished the father was Yukimura. Mitsuhide and I had come to an understanding with each other and we were actually a very happy couple. But I couldn't forget about Yuki not matter how hard I tried. I touched my stomach that was just now starting to grow big a little. A child, how on earth was I going to raise a child? _

_I heard the door to the room open and someone step inside. Then someone came out onto the balcony and put there arm around my shoulder. I leaned into my mother's embrace and I felt comforted by her there. She realized what I was thinking before I even voiced my thoughts. "How are you feeling today my dear? Do you have any pain, cramps, urges?" I smiled at her for being so concerned. After I had become pregnant I had tried to hide it for a little while, but my mother had known right away. See had helped me break the news to my father and my husband. My father had been overjoyed, if you could call it that, he had told a stunned Mitsuhide that it was about time. My father was much gentler when he was around me and he often hugged me and touched my belly. Mitsuhide had been a little different. He was extremely nervous when I told him and then he was completely happy and then he was over protective, and still was. He wouldn't let me anywhere near the kitchen, and he always walked with me down and up stars, and I was always accompanied by someone when I went anywhere. And going outside was out of the question unless he was there himself. To tell you the truth I liked the way he was acting. He was showing a lot more emotion and was being very careful when he did something. He never hugged me too hard and he was always looking at me and rubbing my stomach at night. _

_"Sari?" I had forgotten my mother had asked me a question. "Oh, sorry, yes I'm fine. I have some cramps but that is to be expected. And no pain really, except when this little one wants to kick." I rubbed my stomach gently and smiled. "I just wish I could go outside. Mitsuhide is being ridiculous and fresh air is good for the baby, and the mother." My mother laughed at that. She had become my subtle when I came home. She was always with me, talking about everything, telling me about how the baby was going to be perfect, and that I shouldn't worry too much. Of course I shouldn't because Mitsuhide was worrying enough for both of us. "It won't be long now dear. Your father and Mitsuhide are on their way home now. They should be here tomorrow at some time in the evening." Yes, they were coming home from a fight with Lord Tokugawa, who had defected to my father's side and was now one of his generals. Hideyoshi had been killed by Masamune and the position had been open. I was looking forward to having Mitsuhide and my father home again. The last thing I wanted was for them to be gone and miss the baby's birth. God knows I will be killing Mitsuhide's hand all the way through it. _

_We heard the sound of hoses and stomping of feet and we looked down to see the army was marching in. And at the head of the army were my father and Mitsuhide. "Well I guess they must have double timed it back." My mother smiled at me and we walked into the room shutting the door behind us. "Let's got greet them. I'm sure Mitsuhide will let you outside to come and greet him." We walked to the main hall and went outside. The roar of men being greeted by wives and children met us. Father and Mitsuhide had dismounted and were talking to each other with Ranmaru standing a little bit off. Ranmaru noticed our approach and run to greet us first. "Hello Lady Noh and Lady Sari! We rode the hoses tirelessly to get back here this soon." Ranmaru bowed to my mother and came and hugged me, while rubbing my belly. "So, how's the baby doing? It's so cute!" He talked to my stomach and I could help but laugh at his antics. My father and mother walked over with Mitsuhide looking like he was ready to kill the boy. "Ranmaru if you don't let go of my daughter soon, Mitsuhide will kill you." Ranmaru looked from my father to Mitsuhide and then jumped back and bowed to me. "Sorry Lady Sari." I patted his head. "It's fine Ranmaru, you're an excellent big brother." The bot beamed at me then took off. _

_I walked over to Mitsuhide and we embraced gently. He kissed the top of my forehead and gently touched my stomach. "Is everything alright? Any pain or problems while we were gone?" He was a little anxious and more than tiered. I smiled lightly at him and kissed him cheek. "No everything is going fine. The baby is healthy and kicking, literally." My father hugged me and did the same thing as Mitsuhide, before my mother took him inside. Mitsuhide and I walked around a bit, with his arm around my waist and mine around his. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to sit or lay down? Maybe we should go inside." I laughed at him and hugged him tightly. "You have kept me inside since you left and I want a bit of fresh air. Everything is fine, I promise you. Try not to be so worried alright?" He nodded and we walked for a little bit longer. We have to come inside though, because he needs to rest. We go to our room and I crawl into bed while he goes to bathe. I lay there and start to drift. Mitsuhide comes in and lies beside me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I rest against his chest and sigh a little. If you had asked me if I was happy, I would have to tell you no. But I was content; I was where I needed to be at the moment. And I was going to need to be here for when the baby was born. _

_In Ōshū_

_Yukimura Sanada and Masamune Date were walking along the perimeter of the house late at night. Masamune, though he didn't like it, was very worried about the young warrior. Yukimura hadn't been the same since Sari had left. It had gotten better, a lot better. In the beginning Yukimura hadn't been eating and he had lost his will to fight. Masamune had to kick his ass really hard to get him to fight again. But Yukimura still wasn't the same; he didn't have the same energy in combat anymore. Masamune had brought Yukimura to Ōshū hoping that seeing Karia and their son would bring a smile to Yuki's face. But it had done little to help the red warrior. "I'm sorry Masamune. I know you and Karia are trying hard to help, but this is not working. Nothing will work." With that Yuki walked into his room and shut the door. Masamune stood there staring after his friend and greatest rival. Masamune hit one of the statues in the garden and it smashed to a million pieces. He hated the way this had all worked out._

_Masamune didn't blame Sari; he understood that she had left to protect everyone, but when was enough going to be enough for the Devil King? Masamune was ready to go and kill Nobunaga right now and bright Sari back if he could. But he couldn't be reckless now. He had to think about Karia and his son. Masamune felt a shift in the trees and Sasuke jumped down. "Sasuke? What are you doing here so late at night?" Sasuke bowed to the One-eyed Dragon. "I'm worried about Lord Yukimura." Masamune looked away with agitation. "Tell me about it and join the club. We all are worried about him" Sasuke straightened up and moved a little closer. "I have just gotten back from a talk with Kenshin Uesugi and Keiji Maeda." Masamune perked up at this. "Go on." Sasuke did. "They are planning to go into Owari with a small group of men; a stealth mission to grab Sari and bring her back." Stealth mission? That sounds like fun. And what a better way to surprise Yukimura for his twentieth birthday! Masamune already had ideas forming in his mind about how to go into Owari. "Tell Kenshin and Keiji that I want to plan this thing. The One-eyed Dragon of Ōshū, Big Boss Date Masamune is going to teach that Devil King who rules around here!" _


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Stealth Mission – Sari Fukiomi_

_I clutched my stomach and leaned against the wall for support. It was a month before I was doe and I was in terrible pain. I tried to walk to our room and managed to get half way there before the pain had started. As I leaned there my eyesight was getting fuzzy and my mind was in shambles. I knew I was going to faint so I sat down as lightly as I could. My head was beating hard and my heart was matching its pace. I felt someone's hands on my face and forehead. When I looked up I saw Ranmaru there and he was calling out something. I heard other voices and felt feet running until I blacked out. _

_When I came to I was in my bedroom and my head was propped up on about five pillows. I looked around and found the doctor was examining me. Mitsuhide was there pacing and my father was getting him to calm down. My mother was the first to notice my opened eyes. "Sari thank goodness you're awake!" At that my father and Mitsuhide rushed over to me. Mitsuhide knelt down and took my hand. My father remand standing, but was watching me with concern and the doctor like a hawk, in case he did something wrong. "Sari, dear, are you alright? Do you feel ok?" My mother was very worried and I could tell she hadn't left me since I was brought here. Before I could answer the doctor intervened. "She had a black out. It is common for women when pregnant to have them when they are under great stress." My mother nodded, obviously the only one in the room who could understand that. Mitsuhide was looking sick with worry. "Is she going to be alright? Was the baby hurt?" The doctor shook his head and smiled down at me. "Both mother and baby are very healthy. Lady Sari needs to rest more often and not work very hard until after the birth. I recommend you resting for today and taking it easy for the next week or so. You should be back to normal within two weeks and by then we will be ready to deliver." _

_I sighed; stuck in the house again, great. "Yes thank you doctor." I watched as the man left then I tried to sit up. Mitsuhide was having none of that and he pushed me gently down again. "You heard him. You're not getting out of this bed at all today." I grumbled aggravated with this. "He didn't say I couldn't sit up Mitsuhide!" He looked at me, but he didn't move his hands. I sighed in defeat and wouldn't look at him. I felt my mother rise and she pulled my father to the door. "I think these two need to talk for a bit." They both left and Mitsuhide got up and opened the door to the balcony. Then he sat back down beside me. I still wouldn't look at him, but I wasn't mad anymore. I just wanted to be stubborn for a bit. Mitsuhide seemed to understand this and chuckled at me. I turned to look at him and saw he was looking outside. "Are you done being a stubborn little girl?" he looked at me and cocked his eyebrow. It amazed me how much different he could act around me when no one else was around. He would tease me only when we were alone, and he never smiled and chuckled with others around. I sighed again and looked at the ceiling, before closing my eyes and nodding. I felt Mitsuhide lean down and kiss my forehead. He got up and walked to the door to leave. "Please try to rest." I nodded and he left the room closing the door behind him. _

_Mitsuhide's kisses never sent shivers up my spine. His hugs were like saying hi to an older brother. Our relationship was one of mutual agreement and nothing more. Sure he loved me and I loved him back, but it was the love of a brother to sister rather than husband to wife. Yukimura was different though. When he had kissed me, it was passionate and heated. When we hugged, I felt safe and at home in his arms, like no one could touch me. Since I got pregnant our relationship had gotten better and when the baby was born I knew it would get even better. But it would never be like it was with Yuki. I closed my eyes and thought about Yukimura in his ceremonial armor the night he had proposed to me. Masamune had asked Karia to marry him the same night, but they moved faster than me and Yuki. I wanted to enjoy being engaged. We had done so many things after that. Yuki would come over and we would go on rides together. Sometimes I would go and stay with the Takada. Lord Shingen would tell me the entire stupid and funny thing that Yuki and Sasuke did, and Yukimura would get this nice little blush on his face. Then there were the nights of us sitting under the stars talking or just being quiet and listening to the animals. I loved those memories the most. _

_I opened my eyes and everything faded away. I had been about to broadcast, but that was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I had never used my power to see Yukimura or anyone else for that matter. I had promised Mitsuhide the night we were married that we could at least try to be happy with each other. And I had decided that if I was going to do that then I couldn't see Yuki. I wondered how he was doing. Was he ok with how things were? Was he angry at me? Did he hate me? The last thought sent a shiver up my spine and not a pleasant one. I couldn't bear knowing that he hated me. Another reason I had never gone to see him was because of the baby. What would he say if he knew that I was caring another man's child? And to top it off it was Mitsuhide's child! I had to stop thinking about him. If I didn't I would get depressed and it could hurt the baby. I know one thing good that came out of me coming back was going to be this baby. I could feel it inside of me and its powers matched my own already. This child was going to grow up with a loving family and caring parents. Even if the parents were me and Mitsuhide. _

_On the boundary line between Echigo and Owari_

_Masamune was just riding into camp when Keiji and Kenshin came out of the main tent. Masamune dismounted and went to great the other lords. Uesugi was dressed in his normal armor and he carried another sword with him around his waist. Masamune recognized it as the one Sari had been carrying when she came to Ōshū for the party. Also around his belt, Kenshin carried a bracelet of the Uesugi army, also Sari's. Masamune greeted Kenshin with and nod and the War God returned it. Keiji wasn't as subtle as that. "Hey Masamune nice to have you with us. We will defiantly get Sari back with the three of us together. Nobunaga won't know what hit him." Masamune frowned at Keiji and the bigger warrior shut up. Masamune led the two other lords back into the tent, and then he rounded on Keiji and hit him on the head. "You moron! You don't say things like that I front of all the men! Who taught you to lead an army?" Kenshin nodded his approval of the reprimand. "This is true Keiji; we must be careful what we say around here. We don't know if there is a spy among us or not." Keiji, still nursing a headache, looked at the pair and was confused. "What you mean you don't trust your own men?" _

_Masamune rolled his eyes at the idiotic question. "Yes that is what we mean!" Trying to calm down Masamune faced Kenshin. "Do you know where we are going?" Kenshin nodded and directed them to a table. There was a map with the province of Owari on it. "I have had men out for months sketching this out. It is the most resent drawings of Owari since Nobunaga took command. The castle is here and there are no other big cities around for us to worry about. The castle stands completely on its own. My men have just gotten intel that Nobunaga and Lady Noh are leaving for a fight against the northern part of the region. Apparently there was an uprising and they have gone to settle it. Which means Sari will be there with Mitsuhide." Masamune frowned at the mention of that bastard. Not only had Mitsuhide taken Sari away from Yukimura, but the ass hole had also attack Karia when she had come to save him. He needed to get back at him for a lot of things. Masamune looked down at the map and he saw his plan coming together. "Alright, here is what we are going to do."_

_Back in Owari_

_It had been about a week since my black out episode. The doctor had cleared me to do things again and Mitsuhide had been more lenient lately. I walked around talking to men of the state and dealing with the running of the castle. My father and mother had gone to take care of an uprising in the north and they were to be gone for about a week. I had told them they were going to cut it close to missing the birth. Mother had laughed and father had told me he would be back before then. After they left things had piled up and Mitsuhide and I had been working ever since. I paced myself and rested regularly. It was about a week until I was to deliver. Mitsuhide was anxious and so was I. As I walked outside for a little bit, four guards followed close behind me. Something was bothering me. It was like I was being told to go outside. As I walked I heard the sound of horses in the distance. I turned to the gate opening and was surprised to find Keiji Meade on his horse facing off with some of the castle guards. See him, my personal guard formed a circle around me and rushed me inside. I had just enough time to watch as Date and Uesugi forces came swarming into the grounds. _

_I was rushed upstairs to the top of the castle and into the great hall. I was left alone and I ran to the balcony. I watched as Uesugi and Date men came rushing at our forces and drove them back. Then I saw something that made my heart stop for a beat. Masamune Date himself had just appeared and his was kick people out of the way like they were flies. I had to smile at that; well Masamune hasn't changed. But what had stopped my breathing was the fact that Lord Kenshin was with him! He was fighting people from on top of his horse and he looked every bit the War God of Echigo. I watched as my friends fought their way to the steps of the castle then they were inside. But before going into the castle, Lord Kenshin had looked up and seen me. I had smiled down at him and I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes, as he smiled back. The door to the room had opened and I went inside to find Mitsuhide standing there. He had his sword drawn and it had blood on it. Instead of going to him, I backed away slowly. There was something different about him. His eyes were back to the cold, emotionless, and cruel eyes I had seen when I had first came back. Those were the eyes that scared me. _

_"Mitsuhide what's wrong with you? You're scaring me." I back all the way against the other wall, as far from him as I could get. I heard the sound of men coming up the stairs and I couldn't tell if they were ours or theirs. Mitsuhide came into the room and shut the door behind him. Then he turned and charged at me! I dogged and got away from him just before he swung his sword at me. I tripped and fell unto my back. Why was he doing this? "Mitsuhide what are you doing? What's wrong with you?" He came and stood over me, holding his sword ready to cut. "I won't let them take you back. I had you all to myself by starting that riot up in the north. Lord Nobunaga and Lady Noh are both dead! I made sure that you would marry me and make me the head of Owari. But now these people are going to mess it all up. You won't go back with them. I'm the King of Owari now and you will either by mine or I'll kill you so no one else can have you!" He was cut down, but his blade was met with metal. Lord Kenshin stood at my side and had blocked the downward stroke just in time. _

_Then Masamune was there and he lunged at Mitsuhide, pushing him back. Mitsuhide started to fight with Masamune while Keiji and Lord Kenshin helped me up. I hugged Lord Kenshin tightly and cried into his shoulder, while he held me. Mitsuhide had planned this all along! He had staged the riot in order to get my father and mother to leave the castle and he had then killed. I couldn't stand on my own and I soon feel to the ground and blacked out._

_In Owari _

_Masamune saw out of the corner of his eye as Sari fell to the ground in Kenshin's arms. He saw the state she was in and was very worried about her. He pushed Mitsuhide away from him and called out to Kenshin. "Get here out of here! She is pregnant and the stress is hurting her!" Mitsuhide attacked him then and they were at it again; swinging swords, trying to cut one another. The got in a dead lock and Masamune called out again. "Get her to a doctor quick. There might be something wrong with the baby. Go now!" Kenshin understood and he picked Sari up gently from the ground. Keiji was clearing the way for him and he turned back to Masamune. "Go I'll be fine, just take care of Sari and the baby!" Keiji nodded and he and Kenshin were gone with Sari. Masamune heard them calling out for a doctor and the Owari soldiers were running quickly to help their lady. _

_Masamune focused on Mitsuhide and he had just about had it with this guy. First he attacks Karia and tries to kill her, that was the biggest 'aw shit' he had ever done. Then he takes Sari, marries her, gets her pregnant, kills her parents, then tries to kill her and his child? Not while Masamune Date lived he wasn't. Masamune pushed Mitsuhide back and kept knocking him all over the place. Then the One-eyed Dragon call up his power and blue energy surged out of him. Masamune pulled all six swords out and hit Mitsuhide with all six, slicing right into his chest. Mitsuhide flew back and was dead before he hit the ground. Masamune brought his power back under control and walked over to Mitsuhide's body. He stood over it and spit on it. "Now come after my wife you bastard. I'll kick your ass all over again." _

_In Owari _

_I was coming out of my black out with a killed headache. I opened my eyes and closed them again because of the light. "Oh sorry about that Sari." I heard a familiar voice say and the light was dimmed. I opened my eyes again and waited for them to adjust. When they had I was greeted by smiles all around. Keiji, who had turned down the light, was leaning against the wall beaming down at me. Masamune was sitting on one side of me, and I saw that he had just gotten done with cleaning his swords. I was going to owe him big time. And on the other side of me was Lord Kenshin. He was smiling at me, but he was also cradling a bundle in his arms. I was shocked to see it and when I tried to move, I was met with terrible pain in my stomach. Masamune put out his hand and stopped me from sitting up. "It's alright Sari calm down. The babies are fine, but you need to relax." Something he said had made me stop moving. I looked at him and saw that what I had mistaken for him cleaning his swords was him holding another bundle. "Babies?" I asked him in a weak voice. Masamune smirked down at me. "No Sari I'm holding a bag of grain! Yes babies, as in plural, as in two." I couldn't believe what I was hearing yet the proof was right in front of me. I looked down at my stomach and saw that it was down to its proper size again. _

_Lord Kenshin saw my amazement and smiled at me again. "The doctor had to work quickly to save you and the babies. You had too much stress on you and the contractions would have killed you." I tried to sit up again and this time Keiji helped me. I leaned lightly against the wall and Lord Kenshin put the bundle into my arms. I look down into the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my whole life. Then Masamune put the other one into my other arm and there was a matching pair. I felt tears start coming to my eyes and I leaned down and kiss my babies on their heads. Both of them were soft and warm. "The one I had was a boy and Kenshin had the girl." Masamune put his finger into the little boys hand and he squeezed Masamune's finger lightly. I looked at the babies more closely and saw that the boy had black hair with white highlights and the girl had black hair with red highlights. I smiled at the three men in the room. "Thank you. I don't think any of us would be here if it wasn't for you three. Especially you Masamune." The One –eyed Dragon just nodded and didn't say anything._

_ The doctor came in then and he told everyone that it was time for babies and mother to sleep. Keiji and Masamune both said good night and left. Lord Kenshin asked for a minute alone with me and the doctor agreed. Lord Kenshin took the babies from my arms and laid them into two cribs that had been brought into the room. The little girl got fussy and he rocked her a little till she quieted. Then he helped me to lie down again. Then we sat there in an uncomfortable silence. "Sari what Mitsuhide said about Lord Nobunaga and Lady Noh is true. We sent a party after them and found them dead after a fire in Honoji." I laid there with me eyes closed and a few tears went down my face. Lord Kenshin took my hand and let me control myself. After I was done he went on. "Mitsuhide is dead, killed by Masamune. We came here to take you back, but now, under the circumstances, you are the new ruler of Owari. I don't want to force you to leave, but if you did want to come back with us, then I would gladly have you back in the Uesugi army." I wasn't ready for that. I looked a little shock at Lord Kenshin and he smiled at me. "And of course the babies are very welcome. We have not had little ones for a while." I smiled over at the cribs where my beautiful son and daughter now slept. "I want you to thing about this and don't rush. Owari is in your care now." With that kissed my head and left._

_I laid there for a few minutes until I began to doze off. The next morning I was feeling much better and the doctor said I could get up and move. I stayed in the room mostly, with the babies. Keiji and Masamune came to sit with me and talk. Keiji told of how it was his idea to come and get me and I thanked him for that. Masamune told me about Karia and their little son back at home. And then he told me of Yukimura and how he hadn't been himself since I had left. My heart ached to here that, but I was also filled with joy to here that he didn't hate. After that they left me to think. I rocked my babies and spoke to them sweetly. They were both so precious and giggly. When night fell Lord Kenshin came in. We hadn't spoken at all that day and I was a little grateful that he was giving me my space. But not was the time for a decision to be made. No matter what I was going to be the ruler of Owari. But did that mean that I had to be away from everyone that I loved? Lord Kenshin seemed to take my silence as me thinking and waited. He didn't wait long. "Lord Kenshin would I be able to run Owari while still being a part of the Uesugi army?" Lord Kenshin thought for a moment then nodded. "You could, but it would be very difficult to…" I got him to be quiet be smiling at him. "I'm not asking for easy my lord. I'm asking for doable." Kenshin looked at me, smiled and nodded. "Yes my young dagger; it is doable." _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sekigahara part 1 Yukimura and Ieyasu join the fight.-Karia

Karia had just finished putting on her new armor. It was identical to Masamune's in style but her's was mostly red with blue bordering the jacket. Her arm guards were set up with flames instead of Masamune's lightning bolts. She wore no helmet and there just like her necklace, on the back of the jacket was a flame with a lighting blot through it. The armor was hard but light and easily moved in. Her horse had gotten a little bit of a costume change itself. The old black reins she had were replaced by new dark red ones that matched her fiery attire. Along with that there was a new red saddle blanket with blue flames at the bottom. Nothing to special. She mounted her horse and turned to say goodbye to Kojuro who wasn't going with them for this fight. Kojuro was getting ready to leave on another assignment but promised that he would get to Sekigahara as soon as possible.

After the death of Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Hanbei Takenaka and Mitsunari Ishida had been plotting some kind of revenge. Unfortunately for them Hanbei died of an illness a little while ago and now it's just Mitsunari. Mitsunari was the one who was intent on revenge the most though. Karia couldn't blame Mitsunari considering Masamune took the life of someone very dear to him. "Kojuro get that look off your face! We will be perfectly fine during the time you're gone. I might not be the best but I can make a decent strategy." Karia's tone was serious but also a little humorous. Kojuro was being extremely whiney in a Kojuro kind of way. Masamune called out a goodbye to Kojuro and told Karia to hurry up. She dismounted her horse and gave Kojuro a reassuring hug. "Don't rush your mission for our sake we will be fine I promise you that I've got his back. And Make sure Akaryuu gets to Sari safely Okay." She winked and smiled. "Akaryuu will be fine. I'm sure that Sari will take good care of him." Karia picked up Akaryuu and kissed his forehead. He was all of one year old now and she had to admit she didn't want to leave him but she trusted Sari and knew that he would be okay. She handed him back to Kojuro and gave them both a quick hug before mounting her horse. She rode over to Masamune and they took off leading the army side by side.

She looked at her horse and her armor again and elbowed Masamune being careful not to fall off of her horse. "Emphasizing the fact that fire is my style aren't you?" He gave her a side smile. "Fire is just your thing like Yukimura. Fire suits you and it also suits your personality." "So like a dragon's fire?" She saw him smirk as he thought about it. "The Dragon's Fire, That sounds like the perfect fit." Karia then started laughing. "Okay so let me get this straight, there's the One-Eyed Dragon, The Right Eye of the Dragon, The Red Dragon and now we have the Dragon's Fire." Masamune started laughing himself. "Pretty much." Karia knew that a battle was coming but it was nice to ride out and laugh like they were doing now. She had never been a part of a full scale battle before and she had to admit that she was scared but she would never let Masamune know that.

They approached the battlefield just as the last of the Toyotomi formed on the other side. The Toyotomi army looked fierce and ready to fight! They clearly outnumbered the Date forces but Karia knew these men very well. The Date might be smaller but they are definitely better. These guys would do anything to make sure that they won. The Date had pride and although that sometimes lead to trouble it pushed them to do their best. The Toyotomi was fired up as well from where Karia could see. She scanned the front lines and when she got to the middle she saw Mitsunari Ishida glaring them down with his grayish green eyes. The armies were at a standstill in the middle of the Sekigahara battle field neither general had made a move yet.

Karia could see the intensity of the hatred in those green eyes. She felt sorry for him almost. He lost someone close to him and all he wanted was to make sure that death wasn't in vain. She understood how he felt. On off days she would think about her brother and how much she hated Yosako since he was the one who had sent the ninja after him. Mitsunari unsheathed his sword and his men did the same. Karia drew her three katana and Masamune drew his six. The rest of the guys had their weapons ready as well and it seemed as though the battle was to start. Karia jumped off of her horse and felt her feet hit the hard ground of Sekigahara. She walked over to stand next to Masamune who was completely focused on Mitsunari.

Karia tapped her swords against Masamune's and he looked over at her and smiled. "Date will win this battle." She nodded her head. "Together we will for sure Kojuro's counting on my promise after all." Masamune laughed. "Alright Mitsunari, Let get this PARTY STARTED!" And just like that the battle started. Steel clashing steel, blue on black, army on army, general on general, soldier on soldier. The heat of battle erupted all at once overwhelming Karia. There was a soldier on every side of her whether it be one of theirs or one of the enemy's at this point she really couldn't tell!

It was hard looking left and right, forward and back trying to make sure the enemy soldiers didn't strike a blow. There were just too many soldiers and Karia missed one who got the opportunity to slash at the back of her leg. Karia cried out and dropped to one knee in the thick of the battle. She was knelt down still trying to fend off the attacks of the other soldiers. All attacks were now coming from an angle making it harder to block and evade. It was pointless to try and stand since the enemy never gave her the time. One soldier who was about to strike her from behind was cut down by Masamune who had found his way over to Karia. He kept moving closer to her blocking with one set of swords and attacking with the other. When he finally reached her he slipped his arm under hers and pulled her to her feet. Karia moved so that their backs were pressed together and they were now fighting back to back. "Karia is your leg okay?" Masamune didn't sound worried as much as he sounded frustrated. "Yea I can still get around the battle field. It not anything big I just didn't have the time to stand up." Masamune from what she could see was uninjured so far which was good.

"How's the rest of the army holding up?" Masamune slashed down another Toyotomi soldier and then another. "Were holding but we won't be for long I don't think. Very soon the Toyotomi will start pushing us back. I don't know what we are going to do when that time comes but we'll just have to keep fighting for now." The Toyotomi were strong but Karia had no worries about the outcome of this battle. The Date we're stronger and she was sure of that! She knew the limits of these men and she knew how far past their limit they could go, she knew how determined they could get as well and she wasn't about to give in herself either.

The back of her leg stung but it was manageable. It seemed like the two of them were holding their ground taking down soldier after soldier but then an opening formed as the soldier let Mitsunari through. Karia and Masamune were still taking down the surrounding men but soon there was a ring of soldiers around them and Mitsunari. Karia and Masamune turned to face him but another wave of soldiers from both Toyotomi and Date flooded through and they quickly moved to their back to back position again. "Masamune do you see Yoshinao anywhere near by?" She scanned her surroundings and tried to listen for his voice and she did see him fighting within arm's reach to her left. "Yoshinao I need you to do something for me?" He looked over at the sound of his name and looked at Karia. "What do ya need?" Karia took down three more soldiers and tried to yell over the chaos. "I need you go round up a unit of our men and get back over to where we left the horses. I'll join you when I can get out of this just be ready to ride by the time I get there." He nodded his head and disappeared into the sea of soldiers.

"Karia what are you planning?" Karia swung at one man only to be slashed in the arm by another but she avoided serious injury so she kept going. "I'm going to move our forces to strike at another angle. Our entire army is all clumped together here we need to spread out. I'm no Kojuro but I think this will work to our advantage." He nodded and she plowed her way out of the sea of soldier to find Yoshinao and a unit of Date men waiting for her. Yoshinao had her horse ready as well and she climbed up onto it and spurred it into a sprint. They moved around the clashing armies and crashed into the Toyotomi from the Left. She was now fighting on horseback swinging her swords down to take out Toyotomi soldier. One soldier on her right kicked her side knocking her off of her horse. She landed with a thud, the wind knocked out of her. She tried to sit up was forced back down to block an oncoming attack. Her back hurt from the impact and there were too many soldiers. Karia then went for a desperate move. She rolled in between the legs of one soldier skimming her blades along his leg as she went. The soldier went down while Karia went up.

As soon as she was back on her feet another soldier was swinging a naginata in her direction so she had to duck and swing her body around so that she also missed the oncoming side attack from a spear fighter to her left. She spun around once more sending waves of fire out at her opponents to give her some space. The fire sent the Toyotomi soldiers flying back. When the flames dies down she looked around to see a large circle of charred earth around her with men lying on the ground clothes singed and smoking.

She looked up at the sky noticing that the sky blue was turning darker as the time went by. It was getting late and the moon would be showing itself soon. She ducked through the mess of soldiers until she found her horse. Mounting the black stallion she raced through the battlefield until she found Mitsunari. She jumped off her horse and immediately locked blades with the white haired man. "Lord Mitsunari I have a deal if you're willing to listen." The man looked up hat her with those menacing green eyes. "I have no deal to make with you wife of the One-Eyed Dragon!" Karia sighed. She knew that trying to reason with his one track mind was going to be tough but she had no choice. "Look the sun's going down and all of our men are tiring! I say we both retreat now and continue this in the morning. I know you want nothing more than to see my head and my husband's on a pike in front of you but you'll get all of your men slaughtered if this fight goes on! I'm trying to do us both a favor. And no one can fight well in the dark!"

Karia smiled in her head as she saw hesitation in his eyes. He looked back up at her and glared for a few moments. "Fine we will continue this in the morning." Both samurai drew back and sheathed their weapons. Mitsunari raised his hand and called out across the battlefield. "Fall back! We are retreating for the time being!" His men looked back questioningly but followed their order and drew away. Karia looked at her soldiers and saw that they were ready to follow in pursuit. "Alright guys move back we're retreating as well!" The guys looked at her with the same questioning eyes but when she mounted her horse and started moving they followed.

Masamune came galloping up to her side as they retreated. "Who the hell told you we were retreating!" it was easy enough to tell that he was angry but Karia didn't really care. "I made a deal with Mitsunari. It's getting late and the men are getting tired. We both agreed to retreat for the night and continue the fight tomorrow. This gives us a chance to wait and to come up with a battle plan for tomorrow. And I think we might be getting back up." Masamune raised a brow. "Back up? From who?" Karia remembered seeing a familiar ninja standing a little ways away from the battlefield earlier and smiled. "I saw Sasuke earlier I think we might be getting help from Takeda. I need to send scouts out to warn us when they arrive."

Masamune gave a look. "Damn I would've never guessed all this was going through that red head of yours." Karia grinned. "Kojuro's not the only smart one around here." As soon as she said it she immediately regretted it. She wanted Kojuro to be there with them but it couldn't be helped. She dismounted her horse and was in the middle of taking off the saddle when a ninja showed up. The ninja was one Karia had never seen before. He was dressed in a dark blue and had a metal piece covering the part of his face just below the eyes. The ninja knelt down in front of Masamune and herself. "My name is Hanzo Hattori I am a messenger from Lord Ieyasu Tokugawa. He wants me to ask you if you wouldn't mine joining forces with the Tokugawa since the Takeda army lead by Yukimura Sanada has come to aid the Ishida."

Karia looked at Masamune who was looking at her with a raised brow. "How was I supposed to know Yukimura was siding against us?" He sighed. "Never mind that we have the Tokugawa instead it seems. Hanzo you can tell Ieyasu that we really appreciate the back up. With Takeda and Tokugawa in the fray tomorrow's gonna be on hell of a party." Karia laughed. It wasn't a surprise to her now. His obsession with parties was one of the many things she liked about him. The ninja bowed his head and disappeared into the shadows as ninja's did. While she waited for camp to be set up she fiddled with her necklace turning it different ways in the firelight. She watched the red, orange and gold glitter through it as the light shifted making it seem as if the little flame and lightning bolt were moving but not going anywhere.

"You really like that little thing don't you." Masamune sat down next to her. He had taken off his helmet and most of his armor. She noticed that there was a small amount of blood on the inside of his blue jacket. She got up and started taking off the jacket. Once the jacket had been removed she started to take off the armor on his chest. Masamune grabbed her hand and looked up at her. "What are you doing?" she moved her hand out of his and continued removing his armor. "You're bleeding Masamune." She had a simply tone as if she was stating a fact. She set the armor and the jacket aside. Masamune then took off his blood stained shirt. "It's just a scratch." She looked at the cut in his side. "It's not a scratch but it's not that bad either. Here sit I'll be back." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say."

She walked over to her saddlebag and pulled out her small pack of supplies. She took her container of water a rag and bandages and walked back over. She cleaned off the blood and wrapped the bandages around the wound. "All right I'm done." He bent down resting one elbow on his knees with his head in his hand while the other arm was just lazily rested across both knees. "What about you. I now you took a few hits today. "Yea I guess you right I forgot about them a while ago. How many of our men died today." Masamune wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Only a few. We did well today."

She nodded and leaned back resting against his chest. "I'm not sure I like the idea of fighting Yukimura and Sasuke tomorrow. At least I know Sari won't be there." She felt his chin on the top of her head. "I know. This isn't going to be like one of me and Yukimura's normal fights." Karia sighed. "I was really scared earlier today." Masamune's arms tightened around her. "Why would you be scared?" She stared into the fire for a minute watching the small flames. "I had never been in a battle of this scale. I knew that going into such a battle would mean that lot's of men would die, even the Toyotomi men. On our side or not men are men no matter what or who their fighting for. And I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect your back like I promised Kojuro I would. I even had the thought that I might not live through the battle itself. I just hope it ends tomorrow."

It was quiet for a moment the only sounds were the other men and the crackling of the fire. "Don't be scared. It might be Kojuro's job to protect my back but it's my job to protect you. When we win this tomorrow we'll go home and you'll see Akaryuu and Kojuro and we won't have to worry about any more battles again for a while. I'd rather be back home myself where everyone was safe but when you're a war lord you gotta go fight every now and then even if you don't want to it's the way life works in these times. I hate going into battle and watching my men die. I care about these guys. Every single one of them." Karia knew exactly what he meant. Karia had come to know and love every single one of the date men. Karia had always said that everyone was a part of the same Dragon."

They sat there for a little while until the silence was broken. "Karia?" She had heard her name and replied with a sleepy "Hm". Masamune laughed quietly. "You're exhausted aren't you?" Karia then replied with the same sleepy tome. "I love you Masamune." Masamune laughed. "I know. Get some sleep I'll wake you up when Ieyasu gets here." When Masamune was sure she had fallen asleep he moved her off of him and laid her down and covered her with a blanket. He was about to go to sleep himself he heard the sound of horses heading his way. He looked out to see the Tokugawa banner flying in the dark sky. The army stopped before the camp and Masamune left to greet them. Ieyasu was sitting on a horse at the head of the army instead of his usual position of flying in on Tadakatsu who seemed to not be with them.

He looked different compared to the last time Masamune saw him. He was wearing a jacket that only went halfway down his torso like Yukimura's that had a hood on it. He also had baggy pants and Gauntlets instead of a spear. He helmet was gone and he had definitely gotten a growth spurt. "Hey there Ieyasu." The man jumped down off of his horse. "Hello Masamune it's been a while hasn't it?" Masamune laughed. "Yea it's been a while. Last time if I remember right you weren't even half the size you are now. I don't see Tadakatsu anywhere something happen to him?"

Ieyasu shook his head. "No Tadakatsu is fine. I've heard that a lot of great things have happen to you since the last time we met at the festival." Masamune raised his eyebrow. "So what exactly have you heard then?" Ieyasu smiled. "I hear you have a wife and a son now." Masamune nodded. "Yea your about to meet my wife." Masamune lead the Tokugawa army into camp. The army dispersed into the camp instantly. All men were talking amongst themselves while they all made sure that everyone had a place to sleep. Masamune and Ieyasu went back to the fire where Karia was sleeping. Masamune sat back down in the spot he had beside his wife. He gently shook her shoulder. "Karia wake up Ieyasu is here." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She combed through her hair with her fingers to make it look decent and shook her head to rid herself of the last of her sleepiness.

"It's nice to meet you lord Ieyasu." She held out her hand to him and he shook it. "Please just call me Ieyasu. I've heard a lot about you Karia. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Karia nodded. "I am very grateful for your assistance here. I had thought The Takeda was coming to our side but I guess I was naïve." Ieyasu shook his head. "The Takeda are your friends it's only natural that you would think they would be on your side. So tell me a little bit about yourself. I want to hear about the One-Eyed Dragon wife." Karia smiled. "I don't really think I have much to tell you. My past is depressing and this is my present. It's not like I really have that many achievements." Ieyasu laughed. "I didn't mean that. I mean I want to know what kind of person you are, what do you like to do and things like that."

Karia looked a little embarrassed, red rising in her cheeks. Masamune laughed seeing her expression. "Um well there are a lot of things I like to do. I like training and walking around the castle, I love riding around the trails behind the castle and I like reading." She replayed what she had said in her mind and hoped that it was the answer he was looking for this time. She was surprised to find Ieyasu laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm making you nervous forgive me." Karia quickly shook her head. "Oh no, no, no you're not making me nervous I'm just making a fool of myself. I can get pretty good at that sometimes." She put one hand behind her head and laughed. She looked over at Masamune who was sitting silently with a smirk on his face.

They talked and laughed for a few more minutes before Masamune asked, "So you think the guys got dinner ready yet I want to eat before I fall asleep?" Karia laughed. "I'll go check." Karia got up and strolled over to where Magobe and Samanosuke were filling bowls up with rice and soup. "Hey guys dinner ready?" They looked up and nodded. "Yup ready to go." Samanosuke handed her three bowls. "Thanks guys." They nodded and Karia brought the food back over handing a bowl to Ieyasu and Masamune before sitting down to eat her own. The might be in the middle of a battlefield but the guys sure did know how to cook. "So Karia I hear your son is a year old now." Karia nodded. "Yea he's with a friend of mine right now." Karia swallowed the last bit of rice and set her bowl down.

Karia reached back to her bag and pulled out a map which she laid out on the ground in front of them. The map showed the layout of the battlefield they were on. "It would be best if we came up with a strategy for tomorrow." The two men nodded and Karia went on with a plan she had already been thinking of. "Well with the addition of the Tokugawa we have plenty of troops. I want to stage a three way attack." Both men looked interested and surprised. Ieyasu nodded signaling her to keep going. "Ieyasu do you happen to know if your ninja Hanzo has information on the Ishida army's defenses?" Ieyasu smiled and called over the ninja. "Hanzo can you tell us of Ishida's defenses?" The ninja bowed his head. "The Ishida army have their units set up so that the strongest men are in the back the weakest in the middle and their standard troops in front." Karia nodded. "Alright thank you very much." The ninja bowed his head again and disappeared.

"Alright my idea is to attack from the front back and side. I will take a large group to attack from behind while Ieyasu sends a smaller force to flank the enemy. Masamune it is your job to get the armies attention on you and keep it there. With my attack from behind with a larger force the strong men in the back will be easier to take down since they won't have time to react and defend. With Ieyasu's attack from the side it will greatly weaken the defensive line of the Ishida and easily wipe out their weakest troops. Then the rest of the soldier will stand no chance against an all out assault from three directions. The only thing I worry about it Mitsunari and Yukimura themselves. They won't be as easily beaten as their men. Yukimura from what I can see from here hasn't brought a whole lot of back up. It looks like he only brought the cavalry which I assume will line up the way Mitsunari wants them to since he seems to try making everything turn out his way."

The two warlords looked at her in shock. They were extremely impressed with the battle plan and nodded in simultaneous agreement. "Now I want as little deaths tomorrow as possible. For both sides. I don't want a lot of men from either Date, Tokugawa, Ishida, or Takeda to die. My idea is to try and make them retreat or surrender as soon as possible. I know who we are dealing with and I know that retreat will not come easy but we have to try if more force is necessary then it will be applied but only if there is no other option. And once all of the assaults are in action I will advance toward Mitsunari and try to talk him into ending this. He isn't a bad person he just wants to avenge someone important to him."

Ieyasu had approval written all over his face. "I like the way you think Karia. I'm sure Kojuro would have loved to listen to this brilliant plan. Where is the Right Eye of the Dragon anyway?" Karia folded up the map and but it back in her bag. "He's off on another assignment with any luck he will join us soon." Ieyasu nodded. "Would you like me to send Hanzo to check on him see how close or how far away he is?" Masamune nodded. "Yea sure it will give us an idea of when he will arrive." Ieyasu left to go find his ninja. Karia laid her head in Masamune's lap and stretched out her legs. "I can't wait to go back home." Masamune sighed. "Neither can I." Karia looked up to see Masamune's gazed fixed on the stars above. He was leaned back with his arms stretched out behind him. "I think it's about time we got some sleep. We have some work to do tomorrow." Masamune chuckled. "Well if that isn't the biggest understatement of the year." Karia smiled. She sat up and went to grab some blankets to sleep on. They preferred sleeping out under the stars then in some tent so they never bothered to set one up.

Karia laid out one of the larger blankets and flattened it out. Masamune laid back on the blanket and Karia laid down next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Karia looked up at him after a minute to see him looking back down at her. He bent his head down and kissed her goodnight. Masamune fell asleep after a few minutes but Karia had a tougher time falling asleep. She kept worrying about her plan and whether or not it would work. She had gotten a lot of praise for it form Ieyasu but she still wasn't sure. She finally gave up on worrying and snuggled closer to Masamune. Whether it worked or not they could only wait till she put it in action.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Dragon's Fire Dies Out-Masamune.

Masamune woke up to find Karia still curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He carefully slid out from under her and sat up. Everyone else was still asleep and it was still pretty early. Masamune got up and walked down to the edge of the camp to look over the Battlefield. The weather was nice. It was warm with a nice breeze. The Tokugawa ninja appeared behind him. "Lord Masamune I have news. Your Right Eye Kojuro Katakura will be arriving here at the battlefield later on this afternoon." Masamune shook his head. "Thanks." The ninja bowed and left. When he was done looking over the battlefield he made his way back to where Karia was still asleep. He laid back down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. Since it was still early he decided to go back to sleep. He kissed Karia's forehead and laid his head down and closed his eyes.

When Masamune woke up again Karia wasn't there. He sat up and looked around to see her standing a little ways away swinging one of her swords. He got up and made his way over to her. "Well good morning." She turned around and sheathed her sword. "Good morning Masamune." Her smile was wide but Masamune could tell it was being faked. "What's wrong?" Karia shook her head. "Nothing." Masamune let out a sort of half laugh. "Lair." He sat down and gently grabbed her arm to make her sit with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Come on. You should know by now you can't lie to me. I'll always know." She looked up at him questioningly. "How do you know?" Masamune gave a half grin. "Your eyes give you away every time. You look uncertain and scared so tell my why."

Karia sighed. "I just have a bad feeling. Something in my head is telling me that something isn't right. Something is going to happen today and it's not going to be good. It's one of those gut feelings." Masamune understood what she had meant. The day his father died he woke up with the same feeling. "I'm sure it's nothing everything will work out just like you planned and everyone will go home happy….well except Mitsunari of course." He added a laugh to help cheer her up since she seemed to be stressing over that feeling of hers. She laughed a little making Masamune smile. She got up and walked over to her horse lifting the saddle onto its back. "Hey Karia where are you going?" She then started to put the reins on her horse. "My unit has to leave early so that we can get behind them and be ready to attack when you and Ieyasu attack."

What she said made sense so he shrugged his shoulders. "So you're leaving now then?" Karia nodded. "As soon as I get the guys up. I'm taking Yoshinao and his unit and some units from the Tokugawa I'll have four units in all. Ieyasu will have about two and the rest is being left with you. I'm leaving now so that we can all attack at relatively the same time. That's the only way this will be affective. As soon as my units have attacked I'm headed straight for Mitsunari and you should do the same leave Yukimura to Ieyasu. Remember not to kill unless you absolutely have to I want to end this with as little bloodshed as I can." Masamune chuckled a bit. "Man you remind me of Kenshin right about now him and Keiji are always trying to keep the peace." Karia looked down and smiled sadly. "Yea I guess. I know we are at war but that doesn't mean I can't try right?" Masamune walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He leaned his head down and kissed her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered. "Right." Karia had her arms around him hugging him tightly. "When this is all over we need to have Yuki and Sari visit."

Masamune laughed. "Sure. We can do whatever you want when we get home." She smiled. Whatever she was worried about it didn't seem to be bothering her anymore. "Alright you need to go wake up the guys and get going. I'll see you on the battlefield okay." Masamune lifted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers as he leaned down for one final kiss. She got on her horse and went into camp to wake up the men she would be taking with her. Masamune turned around to see Ieyasu leaning against a tree grinning. "What?" he shook his head. "Nothing." Masamune rolled his eye. "Bull." Ieyasu laughed.

Masamune laughed as well. "Hope you have fun pounding Yukimura. I would have argued to fight that Boy Scout myself but Mitsunari seems to have a score to settle with me." They walked over and sat down looking out over the battlefield. "Yes I've heard the story." Masamune watched Karia and her unit take off. They were headed north. Once they were far enough out they would make their way west until they were successfully behind the Toyotomi Sanada army. By the time they were in position it would be time for the rest of the Date Tokugawa army to make their move. Ieyasu's unit would head out ahead and branch off to the side. Masamune would lead his men into the front of the battle while Ieyasu made it way to the side. If this works out all three of them will be attacking at the same time. The strategy itself is pretty basic but it's still pretty brilliant. Kojuro would be arriving towards the end of the fight from what Masamune heard from the Tokugawa ninja. Masamune didn't know exactly how he fit into the plan but he figured that he will just go where ever he's needed.

"Hey Ieyasu?" He looked over hearing his name. "Yes?" Masamune had been wondering if Tadakatsu would be showing up and now seemed like a good time to ask. "That robot of yours gonna join the party today or what?" Ieyasu smiled. "Yes he should be arriving later today. Although I don't think he will get here till about the time Kojuro will." Masamune nodded. "Ya know the first time I ever saw you and Tadakatsu I thought to myself man it's just a short stack and his toy. I honestly didn't want anything to do with you back then. Then I saw you again at Nagashino and you blew me away. I had no idea what kind of person you were and honestly you're not half bad. You're really something." Ieyasu laughed. "Well thank you. I'm glad were on the same side today. It's funny actually. You and me against Mitsunari and Yukimura I want to fight Mitsunari myself and you want to fight Yukimura but it's going to work out the opposite." Masamune grinned. "Ha I guess so. I guess me and Yukimura and you and Mitsunari are fights for another time assuming we all make it out of this alive. Knowing the four of us I'm sure we will."

Masamune looked up at the sky. It was still a dark blue not really morning but not really night either. It was still pretty early and the sun wouldn't show up for a least another hour or so. Sometime after that sun came up everyone would be getting ready fight. Masamune stood up and stretched before walking over to grab one of his six swords. He pulled it out of its sheath and tossed the sheath to the side. He started to swing his sword making moves as if there was someone there fighting with him. Whenever he wasn't sparring with Kojuro or Karia he would imagine he was out fighting on the battlefield. He swung his sword depending on where his imaginary enemy was or what it was doing. Today he did the same. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started to swing imagining an enemy on his left and one behind him. He spun around on his foot to face the opposite direction. Now his enemies were to the right and in front.

The one on the right charged so Masamune ducked and swung in an upward angle. He then imagined his second enemy coming in for a charge as well. He stepped back and pretended to block. In his head he saw his enemy's sword fly off to the left has he disarmed the man standing up straight and pointing his sword at his enemy's throat. He grinned and lowered his blade opening his eyes and coming back to the campsite away from his imaginary battlefield. He looked down his reflection off of the sword. His shaggy brown hair was messy and his lone grey blue eye looked more grey than blue today. Behind him the sky was slowly being filled in by clouds. The clouds were a dark grey and they looked far from friendly.

There was a storm on the way. Not only did the sky show it but he felt the storm on the air. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck had that static feel to them whenever lighting was only a little ways away. Ieyasu came over looking up at the sky with worry. "The weather isn't looking to great." Masamune smiled. "No problem. The way we have things planned we won't be fighting in this weather for long. It's about time we started getting ready though." Ieyasu nodded. Masamune walked through the camp waking up his guys. "Come on guys get up and tear down camp. It's time we start getting ready for a party." Masamune walked back through and when he had made sure everyone was up and moving he went to put on his armor. He put on the chest plate and his arm and leg guards the blue jacket came next. He picked up his helmet and placed it on his head making sure the chin strap was tight. He put his six claws in their rightful place at his sides and jumped up onto his horse.

The camp had been taken down and everyone was getting ready. Ieyasu was on his horse and made his way to Masamune. "Almost time." Masamune nodded. "Yea. Gonna be one hell of a party." Hanzo showed up beside them and bowed his head. "My lords it seems that Kojuro Katakura has made good time and he should be arriving a little while after the battle starts. I have also gone to check on lady Karia and her unit will be in position when the time comes." Ieyasu nodded. "Good work Hanzo thank you. It seems everything is going as planned. Karia is in position and Kojuro will be here soon. I've been wondering where Kojuro falls into our battle plans?" Masamune shrugged. "I'm not sure myself but I guess we will see how things are going when he gets here." It seemed like all of their troops were ready so Masamune and Ieyasu got into positions themselves.

Masamune Then started his pre-battle pep talk. "ALRIGHT YOU READY GUYS?" The Date men cheered back with the usual excitement and Masamune grinned. "OKAY LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" The men cheered and Masamune Waited for Ieyasu to lead the charge. After Ieyasu's unit had passed Masamune charged after him. From what he could see the Ishida Sanada men were just as fired up. The men were in formation waiting for them. Ieyasu's unit broke off to the left So Masamune took charge and plowed right into the enemies frontlines. Masamune jumped off of his horse and started to fight his way through looking for Mitsunari.

He saw flashes of red as he started to plow his way through. Mitsunari came up out of know where is sword aiming for Masamune. Masamune blocked the attack with one set of swords while he sent the other three sweeping across to strike a blow at his side. Mitsunari blocked the attack but then Karia came out from behind him. She was in the air he swords swinging down. Mitsunari turned and blocked her attack as well with his inhuman speed. Karia placed her feet on his sword and pushed off. She did a back flip and landed neatly by Masamune's side. "Sorry I'm late." Masamune grinned. "Nah perfect timing." Karia flashed him a smirk. She then focused on Mitsunari. "Mitsunari Ishida I ask you and Yukimura Sanada to withdraw from this battle. Let us end this fight here and now. I want all four of the armies here today to leave with as little dead and wounded as possible." The White haired man looked at her with shock. Masamune expected him to be mad if not extremely mad.

Mitsunari stared at Karia for a moment and his look of shock turned into a glare. "You dare tell me to retreat! I will not stop until a avenge lord Hideyoshi and make the Date pay for their crimes!" Masamune looked at Karia's face. She was the one glaring now and she really did look mad. Masamune actually feared for Mitsunari the way Karia was looking at him. "What are you going to do then Mitsunari? I want you to tell me what you plan to do after you get your revenge! I understand how you feel! You had someone very precious and important taken away from you!" Masamune heard her voice drop and tears started to stream down her face. "My brother was taken from me. When he was killed I was sad. I was sad and angry. I wanted nothing more than kill the people responsible. Just like you I wanted revenge but do you know why I haven't gotten it yet?"

The battle around them seemed to stop. To Masamune it seemed as if time had slowed and focused on the moment right here and right now. All three of them had their weapons down and all eyes were on Karia. After a while Karia decided to continue seeing that Mitsunari wasn't going to answer. "I still haven't obtained my revenge because I realized that there was soo much more I could do with my life. Revenge doesn't get you anywhere. Killing the person who killed your loved ones isn't going to solve anything! If I had killed the man responsible for my brother's death it wouldn't have changed anything. It wouldn't bring my brother back to me nor would it make losing him seem any easier! It would have only brought more pain. I'm trying to help you because I understand you! I don't want you to do something you will regret later."

Tears were still streaming down her face but her lips were in the form of a smile. When Masamune looked over at Mitsunari he seemed conflicted. Masamune took a step forward to get the man's attention. "She's right Mitsunari. She really is trying to help you ya know. Just think about it and if you still want revenge I'm right here waiting to fight." Whatever Masamune had said it got Mitsunari's attention. Mitsunari was looking straight at him now. Karia was closer to him than Masamune was but Mitsunari's sword was pointed in Masamune's direction. The look in Mitsunari's eyes told Masamune that something was about to go down.

All of a sudden time seemed to come back all at once knocking into Masamune as Mitsunari charged. Masamune panicked with the late reaction and fumbled to raise his swords. He heard his name being called out and only seconds later the world stopped again. He felt nothing as he looked in horror at the scene in front of him. Karia was in front of him. Her swords were in mid swing hanging in the air as if her arm had suddenly forgotten what it was doing. Her arm was shaking and so was the rest of her. Masamune looked down to see Mitsunari's sword embedded in her side, The Red jacked growing a darker shade of red. Her blood was running down the blade and dripping off onto the ground. Little crimson dots on the brown earth. Mitsunari pulled his sword out and Karia started to fall to the ground.

Masamune dropped his swords and grabbed Karia Slowly sinking to the ground with her. Her amber eyes were wide. She grabbed Masamune's arm with one hand her grip tight with pain. "Karia." He got no response and so he whispered again. "Karia can you hear me?" Again she just laid there on his lap not moving not saying a word. "Please say something." She said nothing. The only change was that her grip on his arm tightened. Masamune looked up at Mitsunari who was standing in front of them his face emotionless. "Are you happy now! Are you satisfied you bastard!" Mitsunari didn't respond he only closed his eyes and lifted his sword as if to strike on final blow. He was about to swing his sword down but a force blew him away. Now in front of them stood Tadakatsu Honda. Tadakatsu bent down and scooped Masamune and Karia up into its massive metal hands. He took off into the sky and landed away from the battle. Standing there was Ieyasu, Yukimura and Kojuro. Tadakatsu set Masamune and Karia down. Masamune knelt back down on the ground with Karia still bleeding out in his lap. Kojuro quickly knelt down beside them and placed his hand on Masamune shoulder.

"Masa-mune." He looked down. Karia had called his name and was now looking up at his face. "I'm right here." Masamune was about to tell her that everything was going to be okay but he knew he'd be lying. They had no time and the wound was too deep. "What the hell were you thinking?" She smiled up at him. "I was thinking….of you." She lifted her hand up and Masamune grabbed it. She laced her fingers in his and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry." Masamune kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry." He felt tears fall from his cheeks and watched as they landed on her face and rolled away. He brought her hand up against his cheek and held it there.

She brushed his tears off of her check and whispered. "Dragons don't…..cry." her eyes closed and Masamune pulled her close wrapping his arms around her and his head buried in her shoulder. Kojuro was still next to him with his hand on Masamune's back not knowing what else to do. Yukimura and Ieyasu stood there watching the scene with sad faces. Ieyasu was quiet, silent tears going down his face. Yukimura kept trying to brush away tears but as soon as he did they were replaced with more. Masamune gently laid Karia down and stood up. He brushed his sleeve across his face and took a deep breath.

"Dammit! This was exactly what she was trying to prevent. She wanted everyone to go home with a little death as possible. She was trying to keep everyone alive and this is what she gets for it! Hanzo appeared before him. "I have retrieved all of your swords as well as lady Karia's. I'm am sorry lord Masamune. Bad things happen to good people as they say." Masamune nodded and the ninja left. Masamune turned around to face the other three. "Kojuro tell the guys were getting out of here. Were heading home." Kojuro nodded and immediately got on his horse and left. "Hey Yukimura." The red clad warrior walked over. "Yes Masamune." "I need you to bring Akaryuu home for me and I need you to tell Sari what happened." Yukimura nodded and Gave Masamune a one armed hug. "Sari isn't going to like hearing this." Masamune put his hand on Yukimura's shoulder. "At least she didn't have to watch it." Masamune watched as Yukimura got on his horse and left to go get his cavalry.

Kojuro returned shortly after Yukimura had left with the Date army right behind him. Kojuro brought Masamune his horse. Masamune turned to Ieyasu who was mounted and ready to retrieve his army. "Today is a dark day for all of us Masamune. The Dragon's fire has burned out and it will not be returning. I knew her for a short time but it was a good time nonetheless." He nodded and put up his hood. This was the first time Masamune had noticed that the storm had caught up to them and rain was pouring down. He picked Karia up off of the ground and mounted his horse. He looked back at his army to see a sadden look on all faces. Masamune heard the thunder roar in the sky and he started his way home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Funeral and an Old Engagement - Sari **

I was sitting in the playroom with Aria, Akira, and Akaryuu when I heard the sound of horses in the courtyard. I got up and walked outside to find the Takada Calvary in the yard. I went over to where Lord Kenshin and Kasuga stood speaking with Lord Shingen. I was about half way there when Kasuga spotted me and ran over. She had tears running down her face and she threw her arms around me and started crying into my shoulder. I patted her on the back and spoke softly to her. Lord Kenshin had come over and Lord Shingen followed behind. Bother generals had sad faces and I thought that at any moment one would break out into tears. Lord Kenshin was ready to speak but I shook my head no. I already knew what had happened. I had used my now astro-projection power to check up on Karia today and I hadn't gone anywhere. That had only happened once before when I had tried to see if my parents were really dead or not. When I don't go anywhere; it means that that person is no longer of this world.

I had thought it was a mistake, but it turns out that it was all too true. I felt tears come to my eyes when I heard little feet behind me. I turned a little to see Akaryuu looking up at me. He was just learning to walk and he was doing very well at it. Kasuga pushed away from me and went over to Lord Kenshin while I picked up Akaryuu who was reaching up for me. I laid his head against my chest and kissed his head. Things were about to get really hard for him. I turned to face Lord Shingen and his stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Lord Masamune would like Akaryuu to come back to Ōshū now. I am sorry for the loss of your friend." I nodded to him in thanks, but I pulled away when he tried to take Akaryuu from me. "I will take him home. I think Masamune is going to be needing help with preparations anyway." Lord Shingen nodded and turned away from me, nodded to Kenshin, and then he got on his horse and left.

"Young one?" I heard Lord Kenshin call to me but I didn't reply. I turned and walked back into the playroom where Aria and Akira were playing together. Akaryuu stayed in my arms and was quiet; like he knew that he was morning someone. Lord Kenshin and Kasuga had followed me in. Kenshin picked up Aria while Kasuga played with Akira on the floor. "Go, we will watch over them for you. And we will bring them with us to pay our respects." Lord Kenshin smiled weakly at me. "I think the One-eyed Dragon will need you for a while." I nodded. Then I kissed Aria and Akira on their heads and left the room with Akaryuu.

The ride to Ōshū was quiet and sullen. I hadn't been there since I had come back from Owari. I rode alone and that made the journey faster. Akaryuu was asleep in my arm and the movement of the horse didn't seem to bother him. As we arrived at the Date main house I was met by Kojuro and a few more of the men. Everyone was quiet and everyone was sad. Kojuro helped me down from my horse and I hugged him with my free arm. We walked into the main house and the first thing I noticed was that there wasn't as much light in it as there normally was. I could understand that though; Karia had brought a lot of light to this place and now that light had left with her. Kojuro led me to a big rectangular room and I saw Masamune. He looked the same but I could see the difference. For one thing he was quiet. And another he wasn't his normal go-lucky self. I walked over with Akaryuu and cleared my throat to get his attention.

Masamune turned and looked at me. I saw the emptiness and sadness in his eyes. It was the same thing that had been in me when I had been taken from them. Masamune looked down at Akaryuu and he took his son from me and hugged him close. I walked over to the ceremonial headstone in the front of the room and knelt before it. Behind the headstone was where Karia's body would rest on the day of the funeral. I interlocked my fingers together and bowed to the headstone. I felt Masamune come and sit beside me and I righted myself. We both just sat there looking at the stone and thinking. Akaryuu had woken up and he sat in his father's lap. I wanted to reach out at touch Masamune but I knew that was the wrong thing to do. He was morning and no one's touch was going to help that. So I just sat with him and waited for him to speak.

After a while Masamune sighed heavily. Then he stood up and helped me to my feet. "Well we aren't getting anything done by sitting around and not doing anything." I was a little shocked by the brash words and looked up at him questioningly. Masamune looked back at me and there was still sadness but the emptiness had lessened. "I'm going to be fine Sari. Karia would kick my ass if I didn't act better. We have a funeral to plane and by god I'm going to give her the funeral worthy of a dragon."

The funeral was a week after Karia's death and everything was perfect for her. There were bright red flames everywhere and the flowers were red tiger lilies and bluebells for Masamune. Everyone came to pay their respects and Masamune was doing better.

But the best thing of all was Karia herself. She was perfect; the medics had done a wonderful job with her. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Her long red hair was fanned out around her face and head. Masamune had laid her swords on her body and had placed her hands around the hilts. There was no ceremonial makeup or paint; she didn't need them. Akaryuu was standing by her side trying to reach up to her. I walked over and picked him up so that he could see his mother one more time. He reached out his little hands and touched her face. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. After that he buried his head in my chest and stayed silent. I looked down at my friend and I felt the tears come to my eyes again. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned to find Masamune standing behind me looking down on Karia. I reached out and touched the hand that was on my shoulder squeezing a bit. Masamune looked at me and smiled weakly. Then he hugged me and patted me on the back as I cried into his shoulder silently. "It's ok Sari. She is in a better place now with her brother." I stepped back and nodded. Masamune smirked at me almost like he normally did. "You know she would kill you if she saw the big spectacle you were making of yourself."

I laughed lightly and nodded. We took our seats in the front row of the mourners as people started to come in. Kasuga and Kenshin lead the party in with Aria and Akira. Akaryuu saw his friends and got off my lap. The three came together and went outside to play. Kenshin shook Masamune's hand and I took Kasuga to lay flowers on Karia's body. They took their seats and we continued to see people through. Kanetsugu and his group paid their respects, Ieaysu came by himself and brought flowers or the rarest kind from his country, my generals from Owari came and offered respects as well. Shingen, Yukimura, and Sasuke came as the rear. Shingen spoke to Masamune and Sasuke hugged me tightly. I hadn't seen him or Yukimura since I had come home. Yuki held flowers for Karia and I walked him to her. He placed them down and we both bowed to the headstone. Then we all sat down and listened as Hanzo played a song on the flute. Masamune hadn't done anything, but I knew that he was almost at his limit. I reached out and took his hand. He squeezed it in recognition. After the song everyone bowed their heads except for Masamune and me. We got up and went over to Karia's body and I knelt before it.

Masamune looked down on Karia and I watched as he leaned down and kissed her lips. I saw tears fall from his eyes. He pulled back and I stood up. Everyone had their heads raised and Yuki, Sasuke, Kojuro, and a few of the other Date men were waiting. Masamune nodded to them then we walked outside and got our kids. We went to the base of a hill that overlooked the Date encampment and Yuki, Sasuke, Kojuro and the others all carried Karia on her bed. Everyone else followed behind as we made our way up the hillside. On the peak of the hill was an alter with a stone base and wood on top.

We walked to the alter and the men laid Karia's bed on it. Masamune took a bow and a single arrow from Kojuro. We all waited for a moment and then Kojuro lit the arrow with fire. Everyone stepped back to a safe distance and Masamune shot the arrow onto the alter. The wood ignited and the blaze grew fast. The fire was completely surrounding Karia and she looked absolutely brilliant. Then the lightning came. There were no clouds in the sky; no thunder came with it, just the lightning. It touched down on the alter and a static charge went through the fire. We watched in amazement as the charge didn't disappear but stayed with the fire surrounding Karia. Lord Kenshin and Kasuga stood nearby and I watched as a soft smile graced Lord Kenshin's lips. "Even the heavens have brought a gift to the Dragon's Flame." I watched as Karia's body was consumed by both fire and lightning and I remembered the first time I had fought with her.

_Flashback_

_We had been training in the Date's main courtyard and Kojuro and Masamune were watching from the house. Karia was lunging at me and I couldn't hit back. She was too damn fast for me. Karia knocked me backwards and I finally was able to fight back a little. Just as I was about to strike though, Karia's swords were engulfed in flames and running through the fire was the brightest lightning I had ever seen. I stumbled back and fell on the ground cutting my leg in the process. Karia called her power back and rushed over to me. "Sari are you alright?" Karia knelt beside me and started to look at my leg. "How did you do that?" Karia looked up at me puzzled. "How did I do what?" "The fire and lightning thing! Where did you learn to do such amazing things Karia?" Karia just smiled at me. "It's a secret." _

_End of Flashback_

Karia had told me that normally a single element flows through all of us and that we could call upon that element to help us in battle. But she had said she was odd and that two different elements called to her and she could use both. I had called her amazing and she had laughed at me for thinking so. "Amazing" I turned to find Masamune standing beside me. He had his normal smile on his face as he gazed at Karia's body in wonder. "Even in death she still amazes me." I smiled at that and watched as my friend was brought to rest with her two passions flying about her. _"I agree. She has, and always will be, amazing."_

After the funeral everyone left except for Karia and Masamune's closest friends. Kasuga and I, along with a little help from Sasuke, Made a great dinner for everyone. Lord Kenshin and Lord Shingen played with the kids, while Yukimura and Masamune talked, argued, and fought with Kojuro as the referee. We all talked for a bit and all the talk was about Karia. We shared stories about her and our best memories. Akaryuu, Aria, and Akira were put to bed by me and Kasuga, while the men had some time to talk about brutish things. Till I came back and hit them all upside the head for it. Sake was brought out but I didn't really drink. Sasuke and Masamune did though, but both seemed to handle it well. Lord Kenshin and Lord Shingen were only allowed three drinks, and Kasuga made sure to sit between the two Lords, just in case.

When Sasuke and Masamune got drunk enough they started to talk really loudly about everything. "So now that this is out of the way…" Masamune looked at Yukimura and me with a sly smirk. "When can I expect an invitation?" I looked at Yukimura with confusion and he looked away from me with a blush on his face. "What are you talking about Masamune?" I asked him and he seemed to get upset at the question. "What am I talking about? I mean when is the wedding going to be rescheduled? You two have avoided each other like the plague and I'm sick of it!" I blushed at his words and looked away. Now I understood why Yuki was upset. "Ya Masamune is right. You two are acting like children. You both still love each other right? So kiss, make out, and get married." Sasuke told us in a very stern voice; too bad he sounded like Kasuga when he said it. "Wait a minute, isn't it Kiss make UP, and get married?" Sasuke asked Masamune and Kasuga knocked Sasuke out with a pitcher. Masamune rolled his eyes. "Dumbass, but I got to agree with him. Yukimura be a man and ask this girl to marry you again or someone is going to steal her again." Yukimura glared at Masamune's comment. Masamune smirked at this and got closer to Yukimura and whispered in his ear so that only he and I could hear. "Or maybe I will bring her here and she can be Akaryuu's mommy? He seems to like her a lot…" and Kasuga hit him upside the head too.

I nodded my thanks and Yukimura stood up and stormed out of the room. Kenshin and Shingen had watched the whole thing and both lords were a little shocked and upset with what had been said. "Young One do not feel pressured by the words of drunken men. They didn't mean…" "Yes they did mean it and yes they are right." Lord Kenshin was surprised by the interruption. I stood and opened the door leading outside. "They are right about everything. At least on my part. I have been avoiding Yukimura and I don't have an excuse to do so. He has been so patient with me and I haven't given him a reason to." With that I left closing the door behind me.

I walked to the babies' room and saw the door was open slightly. I pulled my sword and walked quietly but quickly to the door. I looked through the gap and I thought my heart would stop. Yukimura was there and he was watching as the children slept in their bed. He had this soft smile on his face as he watch Akaryuu moved over and hugged Aria in his sleep. Akira moved closer to his sister who was in the middle and began to whimper. Yuki knelt down quickly and pick my son up and cradled him in his arms. He was so gentle, like Akira would break if he held him too hard. Akira settled down and Yuki stood up to leave. I sheathed my sword quickly and moved away from the door to the railing. I looked over the small training ground and listened as the door opened and closed. I felt Yuki watching me and I felt him come and stand next to me.

"How much of that did you see?" I glanced at him and saw a slight blush across his face. I smiled lightly. "I saw enough." I straightened up and face him. Yuki was startled by the movement and stood straight as well. "Yuki I've lived more of my life without a father then I wanted to. And I don't want that for Aria and Akira. I know that they aren't yours. In fact their father is someone that you hate. But I was wondering if you could overlook that." I looked away again not wanting to meet his eye or hear his answer. "I've been scared all this time of seeing you again, because I was afraid you would hate them. I thought you would hate me. And I couldn't live with knowing that!" I started to cry and I hid my face in my hands. Then I felt strong arms around me and I felt that warm safety that I had missed for so long. I dropped my hand and wrapped my arms around Yukimura and cried lightly into his shoulder. Yuki stroked my hair and held me close. So close, I could feel his heart beating and I felt that it was in rhythm with mine.

"Sari I could never hate you. And I love your kids. From the moment I saw them today I felt a strong urge to protect them with everything that I am. I would never allow harm to come to them or to you. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better." Yuki pulled back and brush tears from my eyes and looked at me. "But if I could I wouldn't change what happened. I wouldn't stop you from going to Owari and from have children with Mitsuhide. I wouldn't change it because that would mean giving up those two beautiful babies you brought into this world. I love them Sari and I love you." Yukimura leaned down and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. This is what I had been missing while I was in Owari. This warmth, passion, and love was something that only Yukimura could give to me. We broke apart for air and Yukimura smirked at me. "Does this me we are engaged again?" I laughed and kissed him again. "Your chances are pretty good."

Back with the others

Masamune shut the slide door after just watching Yukimura and Sari's love fest and sat done completely satisfied with himself. "Well what did I tell you? Sasuke and I had this whole matchmaking thing down to an art." I looked at everyone around the room and saw smiles on everyone. "Now we just need to get Kojuro married and we will be good to go."


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue: Five Years Later

"Come on mommy this way!" "Wait up Aria!" I watched as my four year old Aria ran ahead of her twin brother Akira and their five year old friend Akaryuu. Akaryuu was just like his father and he was becoming a little rowdy. Aria was the perfect little princess in her father's eyes and a demon to everyone else. Akira was as rowdy as Yuki and a little fireball of energy. I walked a few steps behind them and Masamune took mine and Yukimura's first child, Yoite, out of my arms and began to throw him up into the air. We finally reached the top of the hill and the kids had already put their flowers onto the grave.

Every year on special occasions, holidays, and Karia's birthday and of the day of her death, we would bring the kids up here to see her. Akaryuu remembered little of his mother but I made sure to tell him and the others stories of her all the time. The kids loved being up here, especially Aria. She found the headstone pretty and she came up here a lot more than the rest of us, always bringing new flowers. I took Yoite from Masamune as he laid flowers down on the grave. It was amazing how five years had flown by. Karia if you could only see how big Akaryuu and the others had gotten. And I think we have another pair of love birds on our hands. I watched as Akaryuu messed with Aria and I watched as she talked back to him. Both of them had been at it since they could talk. Aria was kneeling with Masamune at the grave and Akaryuu left her alone, but only for a bit. Akaryuu came up behind her and pulled her hair then took off running. Aria jumped up and I laughed as steam came out of her ears. "Akaryuu I'll kill you!" Then the chase was on.

Masamune Uchiha- and so ends the story of Karia...(I'm going to cry :'() but as for Masamun, Sari, Yukimura, Akaryuu, Aria, Akira, and Yoite the story will continue in the up coming sequel The Rise of the Red Dragon and the Sword of Owari so make sure to keep an eye out for it i hope to have the first two chapters done soon. The sequel will be taking place ten years later when Akaryuu is 15 and Akira and Aria are 14 along with a little 10 year olf Yoite! New characters and a whole new adventure awaits so please if you liked this story you'll be sure to like the next.


End file.
